In the Ra's light and the Moonlight
by HikariElizabeth
Summary: After they defeated Death Busters, Sailor Scouts are unable to use their powers for fighting evil and no one knows why. In search for answers, Serena and Rini meet Eriza Kanashi - seemingly cold and mysterious girl with warm pink eyes and great passion for Duel Monsters card game. Is she responsible for what's happening? ... (in process of re-upload!)
1. Girl protected by Moon

Halo, everyone! HikariElizabeth here and you're welcome to read my story. I hope you'll like it!

Here are few author notes, one of points is very important so please READ:

\- I decided to re-upload this story since I got a great beta reader and I wanted this story to be more enjoyable

\- I do not own nor Sailor Moon nor YuGiOh, they belong to their respectful owners.

\- Special thanks to my beta reader, dillnex30 or Sean. Thank you for making this story more readable!

That's all, folks! Now, enjoy your read!

* * *

 _The Silver Millenium… A legendary kingdom of the Moon, ruled by the beautiful and mighty queen Serenity, thousands of years ago. This was a time of peace and balance for all the nine planets in the Solar system. This was a time when great and brave heroines were born. Their mission was to protect their birth planets and the Silver Millennium, but also a beautiful blue planet, Earth..._

The school bell rang loudly and brought Eriza out of her thoughts. She hadn't thought class would end so soon. While she was trying to bring her mind back to reality, she heard a conversation between her three best friends:

\- "It's lunch time! It's lunch time!"

said Andoria, a girl with long red hair bound in a ponytail and with bangs of different colours. Arika, a tall girl with curly brown hair, had an anime sweat drop on her forehead while she replied angrily:

\- "That's only thing you're thinking about whole day!"

Andoria turned to her annoyed, squeezing her lunch box in her hands:

\- "Look who's talking! You just can't wait until class ends so you can go play basketball!"

Arika was ready to respond when Shantell, a very pretty girl with long blond hair and serious blue eyes, stopped her and said:

\- "Do you have to repeat these arguments every single day?! I'm already sick and tired of all that! Now move!"

Said blonde and pointed on classrooms door. Andoria and Arika just glanced at each other angrily and went in different directions. Before she got out of the classroom, Arika has taken a look at Eriza, who was drawing something in her notebook.

\- "Eri, do you wanna go with us? We could play one basketball match!"

The girl with long black hair tied in two tiny ponytails on the back side of her head eyed her friend with her pink eyes. Her expression was showing Arika _**are-you-nuts?!**_ , and then she answered:

\- "Me and basketball? I think not. You go, I have to finish something here."

\- "You're scribbling again? You know, you're a bit boring, but as you wish! See ya!" said the brunette, spinning basketball ball in her hands.

Eriza just shook her head and started drawing again. She's never gone out during the lunch break, as she felt uncomfortable between the other students, especially because they tease her. She was very short for the average fifteen-year-old girl and her eye colour was pretty unusual for other people. Luckily, her friends have always protected her, but sometimes that really got on Eriza's nerves, especially because she hated to depend on somebody.

\- "Last line and... done!"

 _Well, well, well! I'm speechless again!_

Eriza instantly rose her head and glanced at her left shoulder, seeing the spirit of a little girl with hot pink hair tied in two heart-shaped buns on the top of her head. Eriza frowned and said with irritated voice:

\- "ChibiChibi, what are you doing here? You couldn't wait until I come home?!"

 _No, this is much more fun!_ said the little spirit, jumping around like she was nuts. Eriza lost her patience, which was always the case if ChibiChibi is around. She clutched the pen in her hand and almost growled:

\- "If someone sees me talking to myself they will think I'm a total lunatic!It's already enough that my friends think I'm crazy!"

 _What's the big deal? Everybody already thinks you're crazy, so there's no problem!_ said ChibiChibi with a giggle, causing Eriza to start wildly driving her away with her hands.

 _Come on, calm down! You're gonna get wrinkles if you continue to nerve yourself like this!_

\- "GET LOST ALREADY!" screamed Eriza, noticing that her English teacher is looking at her with wonderment. Eriza blushed and put her head down in embarrassment. This wasn't the first time that this happened. Actually, it has happened almost every day for last four years, since ChibiChibi came into her usually screwed life. After an explosion in her father's laboratory, where Eriza almost died, only she could see that tiny, mysterious, but totally goofy spirit. ChibiChibi lived inside of the little garnet that Eriza wore around her neck, but because of that thing Eriza got some unexplainable powers. Eriza didn't like these powers because they made her even more different than others. Sometimes she had a feeling that even her best friends were afraid of her and that made her much more determined to hide those powers. But the hiding cost her; she stopped expressing her feelings, she became cold and quiet, she didn't trust to anyone...

 _Who is she? She is so pretty!_ asked ChibiChibi, pointing to the drawing of a beautiful girl with a long blond hair made up into two buns on top of her head and wearing a long white dress.

\- "I don't know, but I've dreamt of her for a while now…"

Eriza turned her head to see ChibiChibi looking very thoughtful, which was pretty strange for her. When Eriza asked what was wrong, ChibiChibi grined and asked:

 _Can we eat now?_

\- "A-ha, that's the point! That's the reason why you're bothering me!" said Eriza with an anime sweat drop on her forehead.

 _Ah, you know me!_ said the spirit with a giggle. Eriza shook her head and got her lunch box out of her bag. When she opened it, ChibiChibi started to drool as she saw a big tuna sandwich and two donuts with chocolate topping and colourful crumbs.

\- "You can take donuts, you know I'm no lover of sweets."

 _With pleasure!_ said ChibiChibi, already taking one donut and taking a big bite. Silly spirit, thought Eriza. A little smile showed on her lips, but it disappeared very quickly so ChibiChibi didn't notice it. Although that little spirit was annoying and immature, Eriza get used to her somehow. Her life would be boring without her. Only problem was that her friends didn't believe that ChibiChibi exists at all and that drove Eriza nuts.

Eriza took a look at her drawing, at the eyes of the lovely lady that promised happiness and serenity. Eriza didn't know who she was, but she could swear that she had seen her somewhere before... Eriza just laughed at her silly thoughts and took a sandwich from her lunch box. It was better not to think about it, as it never ends good, especially for her...

* * *

\- "Looks like I won again!" said Eriza, putting her Duel Monsters deck on the edge of the table after she kicked Arikas butt once more. Just one more class and she will go home. She couldn't wait.

Arika just stared with confusion at her cards, still not believing that she was defeated. Shantell and Andoria giggled because they knew what's gonna happen next.

\- "Again?! How?! How?! I was so sure that I will win this time!"

\- "Oh really? Eriza can play circles around you!" teased Andoria. Arika peeped out her tongue and put her deck in her bag angrily. When she crossed her hands on her chest, Shantell said:

\- "You're a terrible loser, you know?"

When Arika didn't say anything, Eriza smiled tenderly, putting her own deck in her bag. This repeats itself every day: she and Arika would play Duel Monsters during the break, and Shantell and Andoria would tease Arika whenever she lost. After every duel, Arika would swear that she would win the next time, but the outcome was always the same.

When Arika stopped with her fussing, she turned to Eriza, who was preparing herself for the next class, and asked:

\- "Will you ever go easy on me? Why must you always be so cruel?"

\- "Arika, please…" started Eriza, but Shantell got in her word and stopped her from saying something very rude:

\- "Really, Arika! Why would she go easy on you? You will never learn anything if Eri doesn't push you to your limits."

Arika turned her head away angrily, acting offended. At least they avoided the fight which would always ignite whenever Arika loses the duel. Luckily, Andoria and Shantell were now professionals in preventing those fights.

\- "Girl, we hadn't been at your place for ages!" said Andoria, sitting on her chair in front of Eriza.

\- "True! We could come to your place today! We don't have anything important in school tomorrow so we are free this afternoon."

Eriza just nodded disinterestedly, knowing very well why they want come to her place. Tonight was the broadcast of the finale of the junior Duel Monsters tournament and it's said that King of Games himself will hand over the award to the winner. The girls admired Yugi Muto and they wanted to change Erizas opinion about him, but it didn't work. Maybe he looks cute and innocent on the outside, but Eriza was sure that he had some dark secret, because, let's be real, no one can be that perfect. And as much as you want to hide who you really are, it will show eventually...

\- "Then we have a deal! This afternoon at Erizas place!" said Andoria, and Arika joined:

\- "Maybe we can play another game so I can finally kick your ass!"

\- "Dream on! I have a special surprise for you, my dear!" said Eriza with a vicious smirk.

\- "What surprise?!" all three girls asked in confusion. Eriza just leaned on her chair and said with a proud smirk:

\- "If I would tell you, than it wouldn't be surprise! But I'll give you a hint. You and I will play with my real deck and no one will save you this time!"

\- "What real deck?! Isn't this your deck?!" said Arika in confusion. Eriza just shook her head and said:

\- "I used to play with this deck when I was a kid." Arika now looked really frustrated, and Andoria instantly started teasing her:

\- "Now you see how good your skills are when a children's deck can beat you!"

\- "What do you know?! You don't even know how to play!" yelled Arika, getting up from her chair and getting in Andorias face.

\- "Maybe, but I saw how Eri wipes the floor with you!" said Andoria and protruded. Arika did the same, while Shantell and Eriza could only watch with anime sweat drops on their heads.

\- "How about we say that we don't know them?" said Eriza. Before Shantelle could answer, the math teacher came into the classroom and stopped the ridiculous fight between Arika and Andoria. While she was preparing herself for the class, Eriza was happy because girls were coming at her place today, but she wasn't sure if she'll have enough strength to bring that deck out...

* * *

\- "So, you'll finally take out your famous deck?" asked Alix, Erizas older brother, with a mouth full of the pasta and tomato sauce that Eriza brought to him at the hospital.

\- "Don't talk with your mouth full, everything falls out!" lectured Eriza while putting new flowers in the vase next to his bed. All the indecency of Alix caused ChibiChibi to laugh like an idiot. Eriza was so ashamed because of her behavior, but luckily, Alix wasn't able to see her.

Alix swallowed and kept on with conversation:

\- "Answer my question, sis! What caused that sudden change of attitude?"

\- "I don't know... I'm just tired of running away from painful memories, but I think that when I have to take that deck out, I won't have enough courage…"

\- "Oh please, Eriza! That happened four years ago! Do you really think that dad would be happy if you never use the deck he made for you?"

Eriza stopped on her heels and looked out the window. Alix was right, again, and that sometimes got on her nerves. Her father would be really angry if he was alive, but he would never want her to miss beautiful moments in life just because she was scared.

 _You're exaggerating too much again_ , commented ChibiChibi, sitting on Alixs head. Her remark just caused Eriza to throw little piece of paper on her. Alix looked at her in confusion and Eriza answered in her thoughts without thinking:

 _ **Sorry, ChibiChibi is teasing me again**_ _._

When Alix gaped his mouth, she knew that she had done something wrong and put a palm to her face in frustration. True, Alix did believe everything she told him, he even believes that ChibiChibi exists, but she still surprised him when she told him something through her thoughts or when she accidentally moved an item on the other side of the room with telekinesis. But nothing was that strange to him anymore. Both of them had miraculously survived an explosion in their father's laboratory. Eriza only got a few scratches, but Alix got a fracture in his spine. The doctors had done their best, but he couldn't walk anymore. Since then, he stayed at the hospital for half the year, and half was spent at home, but he never lost hope. He strongly believed that he would walk again one day and be able to play football. And that makes him stronger than Eriza, who was running away from every bit of trouble and problem. She sometimes admired him because of that...

\- "You two are having fun, I see!" the familiar voice of Alix's doctor, Ms. Mizuno, brought Eriza back to reality. She turned around and saw the tall woman with short blue hair and warm, intelligent blue eyes. Her white coat reached her knees and she held Alix's medical records in one hand.

\- "Yes, doc! Eri brought me lunch and some stuff from home." Alix braged.

\- "I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves" said the doctor with a smile, and then continued:

\- "Alix, I have great news for you. You can go home in three days."

Alix almost choked on his food, but when he swallowed, he started looking happy. Eriza put her palm to her face once again, while the doctor laughed and ChibiChibi started to imitate Alix's movements.

\- "Finally! No offence doc, but I can't stay here any longer!" said Alix. Eriza mumbled to him to calm down and set his down pillow so he could lean on it. He sometimes acted like a child, even if he was seventeen years old.

\- "Understandable, Alix. Who likes to be in a hospital. Eriza, please come to my ordination later so you can pick the documents that your grandmother must sign. See you later!"

Eriza nodded and smiled to the doctor. She didn't show it, but she was really happy for Alix. He would finally come home...

 _Ummm... Eriza, don't you have somewhere to be in fifteen minutes?_ Eriza wanted to answer the spirit, but then she eyed her hand watch. Five forty five! The girls were heading to her place at six. _**Crap**_ _..._

\- "No, no, no! I'm going to be late again!"

\- "What's the rush?!" asked Alix.

\- "The girls are coming to my place in fifteen minutes! Luckily, grandma made an apple pie and that should occupy them until I arrive!" said Eriza while putting her books in her bag. When she came to the door, Alix called out to her and Eriza looked at him with frustration.

\- "Best of luck today!" was all he said. Eriza smiled and winked, and then rushed through the door at the speed of light. The last thing she heard from her brothers room was:

\- "Bring me some apple pie if possible!"

 _I doubt there will be any left for him_ commented ChibiChibi with a giggle. But Eriza wasn't in the mood for giggling. It was time for to duel...

* * *

Later that evening, Eriza entered her room in an attempt to remember where she had put her deck. She stopped in the middle of the room and scratched the back of her head, trying to make her brain work.

She was really late, but her grandma took care of the girls, so it wasn't boring. _**What would I do without her?**_ thought Eriza with a discreet smile. The girls gossiped a little bit, and then Arika wanted a rematch, but Eriza won, again. After that they watched the finale of the Duel Monsters tournament and the girls started squealing like idiots when they saw King of Games on the screen. The only thing Eriza could do was roll her eyes. Shantell cuddled Eriza's cat while Selena and Andoria were eating homemade apple pie like she hadn't eaten for last hundred years.

 _If she keeps eating so much, she'll get a stomach ache!_ mumbled ChibiChibi, sitting on Erizas shoulder.

\- "Look who's talking. You would rather eat it all by yourself…" said Eriza disinterestedly while she was looking at the bookshelves in her room.

 _What's so bad about it?! I can't get a stomach ache!_ said ChibiChibi, anoyed.

\- "Yes, but you would bealch the whole night and I wouldn't be able to sleep!" said Eriza just to stop the fight and bowed to look under her bed. ChibiChibi said something, but she didn't hear it. Then she saw a little metal box and took it out from under the bed. When she blew on it, a cloud of dust raised into the air and both Eriza and ChibiChibi started to cough. Eriza than unlocked the tiny lock and opened it.

Here it is, where she left it four years ago. Eriza took a deep breath and took the deck with her right hand. When she turned the first card up, the Sailor Moon card appeared right before her eyes. A girl in a blue and hot punk fuku and with long blond hair tied up in two buns on top of her head was smiling at her, just like the princess earlier that day. Actually, she had never checked out her deck properly...

 _Are you okay?_ asked ChibiChibi suddenly, all worried, which surprised Eriza, but she didn't show that she noticed it.

\- "I am... Now let's see this deck in action…" said Eriza as she stood up. She glanced around her room once again, stopping on the white music box on the table. If she kept standing in the middle of her room like this, she'd lose her courage. _**So move your butt**_ she said to herself in her thoughts.

\- "Did you find it?" asked Arika when she saw Eriza coming downstairs to the first floor.

\- "I couldn't remember where I put it, but I finally found it." said Eriza, showing them the deck in her right hand.

\- "Can we see it now, please?" asked Andoria, stretching out her hand. Eriza shrugged and gave it to her. When she picked up first three cards, Andoria looked totally astonished. Then Shantell and Arika took a few cards and started studying them. With every new card, the girls looked more and more astonished, firstly because of the drawings on the cards, and secondly because of their abilities in the game.

\- "This deck is... unbelievable!" said Arika at last, totally thrilled.

\- "Even I could win with this deck." sugested Andoria. The only thing Eriza could do was smile. They studied deck for a few minutes more, when Shantell said at last:

\- "This deck is great, but I noticed that you have very few monster cards with less than five stars, and as far as I know, if you want to summon monsters that have more than five stars, you have to sacrifice weaker monsters. That means that you can't summon most of monsters you have in your deck."

\- "True, but because my deck is unique and has a catch: I don't have to sacrifice monster if I want summon those stronger monsters, I just have to sacrifice spell or trap card that is related to the monster. Take Sailor Mercury, for instance. She has two spell cards and one trap card related to her and if I want to summon her, I just have to discard one of those cards. But, that's not the case with all the monsters in my deck, like Sailor Pluto, for example: she has only one spell card that is related to her and in that case I can discard any spell or trap card from my hand or I can give up a certain number of life points, and in case of Sailor Pluto, I can sacrifice any trap card from my hand."

As she was talking, she laid down the card she was talking about, and the girls just looked in astonishment. When Eriza went quiet, Arika stood up surprisingly and called out:

\- "We have to play! Right now!"

The doorbell rang that moment and all four girls turned their heads in the direction the sound came from. Eriza's grandmother, a short woman with grey hair tied in a bun and in a long, dark blue kimono, came from the kitchen and went to open the door:

\- "Just keep playing, I'll see who is it."

The girls just nodded and sat around a little tea table. As Eriza and Arika shuffled their decks and put them down on the table, the room got colder by a few degrees. Eriza got chills throughout her entire body. The feeling of horror was followed by the most frigid voice she ever heard in her life:

\- "I see, the gang is still together... So sweet!"

Eriza turned her head and looked at the entrance of the living room to see a very well known figure standing there.

Alexia Roxelani, the owner of a corporation that produces video games, Roxelani Inc. and Eriza's very old acquaintance. She had changed a lot from the last time she saw her in public: her long hair coloured mahogany reached her breasts, her perfect noble face and body were in perfect balance. But two things didn't fit in the whole picture: firstly, her clothes reminded Eriza of a female warrior. She wore a black dress that emphasized her waist and its front side was shorter and reached to above of her knees than the back side that almost reached the floor. Secondly, she had beautiful, but very cold blue eyes. Emotionless. Frigid. Vicious.

\- "Well, well, well! Who could have said that I'd see you here, Roxelani!" said Arika with a drop of sarcasm, getting up at the same time as Eriza. ChibiChibi landed on Erizas shoulder, confused, but serious.

\- "I see, you still have a big mouth, Tsuyoku." answered Alexia with a smirk, causing Arika to become furious as hell.

\- "What are you doing here?" asked Eriza coldly, openly glaring at Alexia, despite Alexia was much taller than her.

\- "Aren't you glad to see me?" said Alexia, acting offended. Eriza tensed her fists in fury.

\- "I asked you a question!" said Eriza with a loud voice.

\- "I see, you are not that crybaby you used to be before, which is understandable, considering what happened in your life for last few years." The girls behind Eriza gasped and started to defend Eriza, but she didn't hear them at all because her fury blinded her. ChibiChibi looked at her with a worry and asked:

 _Who is she, Eriza? I've never seen you so angry._

 _ **Long story and I don't have nerves to telling it to you now, but know one thing: she being here only means big trouble...**_

\- "Get to the point, Alexia. I'm not in the mood for your games." said Eriza as calm as she could.

\- "All right, all right. Time is money, isn't it?" said Alexia, putting down on the table a black briefcase Eriza hadn't noticed before.

\- "A little birdie told me about your unique and very powerful deck."

\- "How do you know about it?!" cut off Arika who was prevented by Andoria not to punch Alexia right in her pretty face. On the other hand, Eriza wasn't surprised at all, Alexia's people were everywhere. She was also top rated female duelist in the world and there wasn't a thing she wasn't capable of doing just to win her duels.

Alexia just ignored Arika's comment and continued:

\- "Sometimes it's useful to have younger sister in a public school like yours. She heard you girls talking about it and she told me everything. She doesn't keep anything from her big sister."

 _I can't believe that she uses her own sister for espionage!_ started ChibiChibi, all freaked out from anger, but Eriza knew where all this leads.

\- "And since I'm a much better duelist than you'll ever be, I want you to trade with me." said Alexia with a cool smirk and opened the briefcase. Everyone in the room gasped. There was enough money to buy a small island. Eriza looked at Alexia in disbelief, refusing to believe that she's trying something so low. _**If she thinks I'm gonna sell my father's heritage, she must be crazy!**_

\- "I won't sell you my deck." said Eriza shortly, feeling the confused looks of her grandmother and friends at her back. Only ChibiChibi looked at her proud. But Alexia didn't give up:

\- "Not enough money? Just say the price and I'll pay."

\- "I don't care for your filthy money! I will never sell you the deck that my father gave his life for!" yelled Eriza and pushed the briefcase off the table with her feet. But that still wasn't enough for Alexia to give up:

\- "Oh come on, Eriza! I know you need the money for your brother's treatment. I guarante he'll walk again."

 _How rude! Throw her out of your house immediately!_

\- "How many times I have to say no!" said Eriza, taking her deck from the table and putting it to her heart.

\- "You won't blackmail me. Take that money of yours and get out of my house! Now!"

Alexia stood there like a statue, but then she packed up her briefcase, glanced at everyone in the room with hatred and said coldly:

\- "You haven't seen the last of me…" and disappeared out the door, with her dress hovering behind her. Eriza then took a deep breath and heard ChibiChibi saying:

 _That's how we do it girl_!

\- "It was worth it to see Alexia running away with her tail between the legs!"

Shantell and Andoria said similar things to her, but Eriza was confused. _**Where'd all that determination came from?!**_ But then she got worried. She didn't know what Alexia would do next and that freaked her out. Then she took her deck and looked at the Sailor Moon card.

 _ **What did you got me into, Sailor Moon?...**_

And that's the end of first chapter, hope you liked it. If you have any comment, feel free to leave a review. Once again, big thanks to my beta reader dillnex30. I don't know when will next chapter be re-uploaded, but do not worry.

Have a wonderful day!

 **~*H.E.*~**


	2. Yami and Hikari

Yami and Hikari

Next day, Eriza just came back from school when the phone rang. While she was going down the stairs, she thought about Alexias threat.

Day was normal and nothing unusual didn't happened until now. ChibiChibi was acting crazy, as usual, Eriza had a normal day with her friends, her grandma was at her book store and Alix was all right. Just in case, Eriza took her deck with her to school if Alexia tries to steal it when she is not around.

Phone was ringing for a very long time before Eriza had picked it up:

\- Hallo? - when there was no answer, she repeated and then heard mean and resonant giggle on the other side of the line. Eriza squeezed the phone in her hand, knowing exactly who was it:

\- What do you want?

\- This kitty of yours is very cuddly. Did you know that Selena was the Moon goddess in Ancient Greece?

Eriza sighed in disbelief and growled:

\- Alexia, you snake, what have you done to her?!

\- Nothing yet. Oh, and your brother and grandmother are safe... at least for now. Of course, nothing will happened if you handover that deck of yours. In one hour at my house - and than the line went dead.

There was no time for losing, Eriza had to act quickly. She grab her jacket and flied out from the house. While she was running down the street, ChibiChibi appeared at Erizas shoulder, confused:

 _ _What just happened?__

\- No... time... for... talking. Alexia... kidnapped Selena. Grandma and … Alix are in... danger!

In that moment she ran into her friends who leaved her house ten minutes ago and still were in their school uniforms. Arika stopped upset Eriza who was shaking from fear and frustration.

\- Eri, what's wrong?!

Eriza told them everything in one breath and girls looked at each other in shock. Than Andoria said with determination:

\- We go with you! No way she'll get away with this!

Arika and Shantell nodded when suddenly a big black limousine stopped in front of them. A driver came out, bowed and said with polite british accent:

\- My mistress is expecting you, young ladies. Please, come with me.

Then he opened the door of the car. Girls looked at each other and, after a moment of silence, entered the car.

Girls studied interior of the limo with astonishment, but Eriza was to nervous to enjoy the ride. After twenty minutes, they arrived in front of huge mansion surrounded by huge garden and high metal fence. The driver opened the double doors and girls entered the house. Inside the house, everything was modern and big, but than girls noticed Alexia on top of the stairs. Little girl with ponytails in dark blue and pink school uniform stand by her side, obviously her little sister, Victoria Roxelani. Girl didn't look very happy, but she had to hold her mouth shut. She carried the cage where the black and white cat, Selena, was sealed.

\- You came really fast. Does it mean we have a deal?

 _When Eriza bowed her head in defeat, ChibiChibi decisively said:_

 _ _You must not give up! Duel with her! Teach her a lesson!__

 _ _Are you nuts?! Me to duel her?! She'll kick my ass!__

 _ _She'll not! You're a great duelist and the Moon is on your side! Believe me!__

 _ _What does the Moon has to do with it?__

Eriza didn't know what to think, but she had to do something to stop Alexia. At last, Eriza swallowed hardly and said:

\- We don't have a deal! We'll duel for my deck!

Alexia started to laugh hysterically while Arika, Shantell and Andoria stared at Eriza in disbelief.

\- Are you crazy?! How could YOU win ME?! - said Alexia while laughing.

\- If you're so sure that you'll win, what's the problem? - replayed Eriza while climbing the stairs. After short time, Alexia stopped laughing and nodded with an arrogant smirk. She showed Eriza to follow her in a hall on top of the stairs.

\- Let your cheerleaders stay out, I don't need their squealing.

Arika and Andoria wanted to oppose, but Eriza stopped them with her hand up and quick smile. Girls stopped and nodded, showing thumbs up.

While climbing the stairs, ChibiChibi appeared next to Erizas head. __It's showtime! Now just say Moonlight power, activate!__

Eriza rose her hand and said out those three words. Garnet around her neck started to glow and that caused Alexia to turn her head in Erizas direction.

* * *

 _ _Wait, something is different...__

Eriza was dressed differently than before: her black shirt and pants were replaced with white dress that reached her knees and with two shallow sidewards and with long, trapeze sleeves. Her black sneakers were replaced with black boots that reached under her knees. She wore black belt around her hips and a smaller belt around her neck. Her ponytails now were colored in hot pink and had heart-shaped buns on top of them. Her usually sad pink eyes now were blue and cheerful. She was also a few centimeters taller than usual and her face expression was bright and cheerful.

\- So, rich girl, are we duel or what?

Even her voice had changed. Now it was higher and much more determined. That really annoyed her.

Alexia then went to one metal locker and opened it. From inside of locker she took two silver and black duel disks that she designed herself. She gave one to Eriza and both of them went on the other side of big hall. When they both put their decks in the hole of the disk, everything was ready.

\- Let's duel! - and both of them drew six cards from their decks.

\- Since I'm the challenger, I'll start. I summon Vampire Lady in attack mode!

When pale lady in long violet dress appeared on the field, Hikari Eriza, or just Hikari, took a glance at her hand. __Not bad for start...__

\- All right, rich girl, it's showtime! I summon Black Cat Protector Luna in attack mode.

Than suddenly, a cute black cat with brown eyes and gold crescent moon mark on her forehead jumped on the field, more than ready to wipe that vampire out.

-Your vampire has 1400 attack points and my kitty has 1500 points. More than enough to send her back to her coffin!

Luna drew her claws and send toothy lady back where she belonged, on the graveyard. Alexias life points have been reduced from 4000 to 3900, but she didn't even flinch. Hikari shrugged and kept talking:

\- Now I'll use Lunas special ability: I can take one Sailor Scout from my deck and add it to my hand. Than I'll put one card face down. That's all!

\- Not bad for a beginner, but still not good enough! - said Alexia while drawing a new card from her deck: - Now I summon Legendary Wolf in defense mode. Then, because of her special ability, I can draw a new card from my deck. Also, my Vampire Lady is coming back from the graveyard.

When very good known vampire face showed up next to silvery furred female wolf with blue circle on her forehead, Hikari remembered that there is no use for attacking Vampire Lady since she comes back next turn after she's defeated.

\- I'll also put one card face down and end my turn.

 _ _She's good__ _,_ said Eriza when appeared next to Hikari. __But she'll not scare us!__ _,_ replayed Hikari with confidence.

\- All right... Now, I'll discard Shine Aqua Illusion from my hand to the graveyard so I can summon Scout of water and ice, Sailor Mercury!

With sound of splash, a girl with short blue hair and in blue sailor fuku appeared on the field. Her blue boots reached her knees and she had light blue rebbons on her chest and her back.

\- Just to mention, while she is on the field, you can't use spell cards. Now, Mercury, attack the wolf!

\- ****Mercury Bubbles... BLAST!**** \- called Mercury and froze the wolf immediately. Luckily for Alexia, she was in defense mode.

\- Now I'll put Luna in defense mode and use her special ability again...

\- Not so fast, girly! You activated my trap, Sight of Sun! Now you have to discard a card you just drew!

 _ _I knew she was up to something! Sorry, Mars...__ thought Hikari sadly while discarding another Sailor Scout to the graveyard. She than ended her turn and Alexia smirked with pleasure:

\- I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attach mode! Attack the cat! - when chick with broad shoulders and huge muscles rose her shiny sword, Hikari knew it was time for action:

\- Stop, Alexia! I also activate my trap, Promise of Rose! This card prevents your monster from attacking and ends your turn immediately, but I have to send Tuxedo Mask from my hand or deck to the graveyard.

Alexia didn't seemed very impressed, but Hikari didn't care at all. She then ordered Sailor Mercury to attack Swords Woman. When she was destroyed, Alexia wasn't too much upset and she explained why:

\- Even if my Amazoness is destroyed, you take the damage because of her special ability.

When Hikaris life points were reduced to 3100, Eriza appeared next to her. __You should predict this!__

 _ _Stop panicking! This duel has just begun.__ _,_ said Eriza to calm her down.

\- Now I'll use Lunas special ability again. Then I'll discard Sparkling Wide Pressure from my hand so I can summon Scout of thunder and lightning, Sailor Jupiter!

Next to Sailor Mercury, followed by loud crash of thunder, appeared a tall girl with wavy brown hair tied in ponytail and in green sailor fuku. Her ribbons were pink and she wore short green boots.

\- I'll activate her special ability: If she reduces her attack points to half, she can attack you directly! Do it, Jups!

\- ****Jupiter Thunder... Crash!****

Alexia was hit with lightning, screaming from pain and terror and her life points were reduced to 2900. When storm standstill, Alexia was hunched, but still standing. And obviously furious...

\- Next, I'll activate this spell card, Crystal Remorn, which allows me to bring back one Sailor Scout from graveyard. Come forth, Sailor Mars!

With blast of fire, a long-black-haired girl appeared on the field. Her Sailor fuku was red with red and purple ribbons and she wore red high heeled shoes. Hikari then ended her turn.

\- It was time already! I draw... - when she took a glance at new card, smirk came back to her face.

\- I play Sfinks in attack mode. How I can summon that powerful monster without sacrificing anything, you're wondering? Well, that's because of one of her special abilities. And, believe me, she has plenty of them! Now, attack!

Creature with lion-like body and human head jumped in Lunas direction, but Hikari acted quickly:

\- That won't work, Alexia! I activate my trap, Sailor Barrier! If I have a Sailor Scout on the field, your attack is negated!

With face full of frustration, Alexia put Sfinks in defense mode and ended her turn. Hikari took a glance on Alexias side of the field just to see what she can do. __Okay, her Sfinks has 2100 defense points and none of my Scouts is not strong enough to destroy her, since all of them have 2000 attack points, but here is her Vampire Lady. It's true she'll come back in her next move, but now I can prevent her to sacrifice her to summon stronger monster.__

 _-_ Here is my move: I'll activate Lunas special ability once again. Then, I'll attack your Vampire Lady with Sailor Mercury! - When vampire went froze, Hikari put one card face down and ended her turn.

When Alexia drew a new card, her smile became more wicked than ever:

\- Watch and cry: since I drew a spell card, I can activate special ability of my Sfinks. You see, when ever I drew a spell card, Sfinks can destroy one of your monsters. And I choose Sailor Mercury!

Sfinks opened her human mouth and screamed, causing Mercury to disappear in agony.

\- Next, I activate Pot of Greed. - when she drew two new cards, she continued explaining:

\- Since I drew a monster card, I can reduce your life points for 500 points. I also drew a trap card so I can increase attack points of my Sfinks. Now, my precious creature, attack Sailor Mars!

 _ _Oh man, we lost almost half of our life points and she doesn't seem like she'll stop here,__ said Eriza with panic in her voice. Hikari knew that situation was serious, but they still can win this duel.

\- But wait, I'm not done yet! I activate Monster Reborn so I can bring back my Swords Woman. Then, I play Amazoness Tiger. My tiger gets 400 attack points for each Amazoness on the field, including herself. You also can't attack any other monster but her. Now, attack that annoying cat!

\- I'm not helpless, you know, rich girl! I activate my trap, Defense Sailor! Now my Sailor Jupiter can defend Luna from your attack and you lose 100 life points.

Alexias expression became cold and emotionless, as always, and she put two cards face down before ending her turn.

 _ _She cornered us, we can't attack Sfinks because our Jupiter will be destroyed, and if we attack Swords Woman, we'll take damage. Also these two face down cards make me nervous...__ _,_ explained Eriza, but Hikari just winked and answered: _Calm down already, you know what we must do..._

\- All right, my turn! I discard Striking Katana from my hand so I can summon Sailor Scout of love and beauty, Sailor Venus!

A beautiful blond girl appeared in the field in orange Sailor fuku with yellow and dark blue ribbons. Her long blond hair was tied with big red ribbon on top of her head and she wore orange ballet shoes with straps around ankles.

\- Then I play Stone Sword and giving it to my Venus. That increases her attack points for 500 points. Because of her special ability, I can take one monster from my deck to my hand. Her second special ability allows me to decrease one of your monsters attack points for 500 points, and I choose Sfinks so I can destroy her!

Sailor Venus jumped with sword above her head and with warrior scream on her lips. When she sliced the lion-like creature, Alexias points decreased to 2300. Hikari then used Lunas special ability once again, put one more card face down and ended her turn.

Alexia didn't seemed impressed at all and she drew a new card.

\- I play Amazoness Paladin in attack mode. She gains 100 attack points for every Amazoness on the field. Then from my hand I activate trap Amazoness Spellcaster, which allows me to switch points of one monster on my side of the field with one monster on your side of the field, and I choose my Swords Woman and your Sailor Venus!

When rotation was complete, Swords Woman destroyed Sailor Venus with one slice of her huge sword, which reduced Hikaris points to 700.

\- I activate my trap, Rose Patel Storm! Since I have Sailor Jupiter on the field, I can use this card to destroy monster which just destroyed one of my monsters! So your Swords Woman goes bye-bye!

\- I don't care at all, my Paladin still can destroy your kitty cat!

Blond Amazoness drew her sword and sliced Luna with one stroke. __Sorry, Luna...,__ thought Hikari with one tear in her eye.

 _ _We have to do something quickly or we are doomed!__ _,_ said Eriza with frustration, but Hikari didn't seemed very worried. She glanced at her freaked friend telling her in her thoughts:

 _ _If there was no Luna, we wouldn't have chance to win this!__

Before Eriza could answer on that, Hikari started her move:

\- I play White Cat Protector Artemis in defense mode.

A white male cat with blue eyes and same crescent moon mark on his forehead sat in front of Hikari. Alexia seemed pretty annoyed.

\- Next I'll use his special ability so I can bring back Sailor Scout from graveyard, and I choose Sailor Venus. Then I'll give her Love Chain which increases her attack for 300 points. Now, attack Paladin!

\- ****Venus Crescent … Beam... Smash!****

A beam of yellow light hit Amazoness Paladin directly in the middle of her chest, destroying her immediately.

\- All right, I'm enough of you and your stupid Scouts and cats! I draw!

Alexias sudden hysterical laugh gave Hikari chills and she found out why:

\- The moment of your demise had come! Soon, your deck will be mine! First, I activate my spell, Sirens Harp, which allows me to brainwash one of your monsters for one turn, and I choose Jupiter.

From the sound of the magical harp, Jupiter was brainwashed in very moment. Eriza knew exactly what she's up to...

\- Then I'll sacrifice her together with my Vampire Lady so I can summon my ace monster, all mighty creature from the bottom of the Hell. Prepare yourself for Hellassia – Queen of the Hell!

Both Hikari and Eriza shout out in shock when blast of fire and smoke covered the field. Eriza knew that she'll use Hellassia in this duel, it was her favorite monster after all...

When the smoke lifted, the eyes of pure horror were staring at her. Creature in front of her was female – like demon with red skin with yellow stripes covering her long lags and hands. She had three fingers on each hand and huge black claws, same on her legs. Her hair was long and black, covered with silver helmet with huge silver spikes. Silver and black armor covered her slender body, and big bony wings came out from her back. She was real hellish creature...

 _ _With her 3000 attack points, she is the most powerful creature in game. We're doomed...__

 _ _Not yet!,__ said Hikari with courage and determination, but then Alexia declared attack on Venus.

 **-** ** **Venus Love-me … Chain!**** \- declared Venus suddenly.

Then chain with heart-shaped links caught Hellassia for her ankle and stopped her on the spot.

\- What's the meaning of this?! - shouted Alexia with surprise.

\- It's pretty simple, you know! Once per turn, Sailor Venus can use Love Chain to stop one of monsters that attacks.

Alexia just shook her head and put one card face down for completion of her turn.

\- All right, now I'll use Artemis's special ability to bring back Sailor Mars from the graveyard in defense mode. I'll also put Sailor Venus in defense mode.

Hikari then glanced at her hand with tiny smile on her lips.

\- Now it's time to bring my ace monster and I can do it since I played Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter once during the game. Now I can summon their leader, the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon!

Silver flash of light blinded both players and when they opened their eyes, on the field stood girl with blond hair tied in two buns on top of her head and with long ponytails. She also wore sailor fuku, which was blue with hot pink ribbons, and hot pink boots that reached her knees.

\- That's your ace monster?! She's too weak for Hellassia, who now has 200 more attack points because of my Vampire Lady on the graveyard.

Hikari frowned and put one card face down to end the turn. When Alexia drew a new card, she said:

\- Maybe I can't play trap cards because of your Sailor Mars, but it doesn't matter. Now I play Amazoness Chain Master. Now, destroy the cat!

Venus then used her Love Chain once again, but Alexia smirked and shouted:

\- You can't use same trick on me twice! I attacked on purpose so Hellassia can attack Sailor Moon! This duel is over!

\- Not so fast, missy! I activate my trap, Full Moon! It reduced Hellassias attack to the half. Now, Sailor Moon, counterattack!

\- ****Moon Tiara... Magic!****

The golden tiara hit Hellassia right into her chest, cutting her into a half and sending her to the graveyard with frightening scream. That attack reduced Alexias life points to 900, but she didn't seemed much worried about it.

\- Then I'll activate this spell card: Fresh Blood, and it works like this: since Vampire Lady is on the graveyard, I can use this card to transfer her special ability to one monster that's just been destroyed, which means my Hellassia will came back on the field when I end my turn. That shall end my turn. Draw your last card if you dare! Soon, your deck will be mine and I'll be better master than you would ever be!

 _ _She's right, I shouldn't start this in the first place! I'll loose...,__ said Eriza with bowed head, but then Hikari shouted:

 _ _Eriza, listen to me, you're not gonna loose! Because of your brain and your knowledge of the game, we manage to get this far, I'm here just to give you confidence and courage. You just need to have a little more faith in your deck and your skills and you'll be able to draw card you need to win this. Let's go for it, together!__

Eriza watched Hikari with surprise, and then finally smiled and nodded. Right then Hellassia appeared on the field, in all her glory.

Then both Eriza and Hikari put their hands on the top of the deck and drew a new card. From first, Hikari couldn't look at the card, but when she looked the card, her smile became confident and determined.

\- Now I put all my monsters in attack mode!

\- I see, we became despareate.

\- You see wrong, missy. Watch this: I play Moon Wand. That increases Sailor Moon's attack for 500 points..

\- That's still not enough to beat Hellassia!

\- I wasn't finish yet! I will not attack you with her, I have something better in mind... – said Hikari with naughty smirk

\- You see, whenever Sailor Moon holds Moon Wand, she can reduce one monsters attack strength to zero.

\- Impossible! - shouted Alexia with horror on her face.

\- Now, do it, my moon friend!

\- ****Moon Healing... Activation!****

The silver circle of light surrounded Hellassia, draining her strength. When Sailor Moon ended her attack, Hellassia was bowed and skinny, totally without energy to stand. Alexias face was filled with horror and disbelief, but Hikari noticed that her eyes became darker with red glint. __What the...__

\- Now I'll destroy rest of your life points with Sailor Mars. Now, finish this duel!

 **-** ** **Mars Fire... Ignite!****

\- NOOOOOO! - screamed Alexia, falling on her knees and holding her head with her hands. Hellassia was turned into ashes. Duel was over.

Hikari couldn't believe her eyes. She won. __She actually won?!__ She then caught a look from Sailor Moon, who was still on the field. Blonde then winked and disappeared before Hikari could react on that. Erizas' spirit then appeared next to Hikari who smiled at her friend childishly.

Eriza still couldn't believe that she won first rated female duelist in the world, but she wouldn't be able to do that without ChibiChibi. It's because of her that she had enough courage to start this all thing. She maybe was annoying spirit, but she knew how encourage someone.

Hikari crossed the hall and lent Alexia a hand so she can stand up:

\- C'on, rich girl, it's not like the end of the world...

Alexia suddenly rose her head and looked at Hikari with eyes full of hatred which cause her to make one step back. Not only her eyes were full of rage, but were red instead usual blue.

 _ _So that's the presence I felt during the duel__ _,_ thought Hikari when her garnet started to heat up.

\- It's not possible that YOU won! Simply NOT! FILTHY CHEATER! - screamed hysterically Alexia while writhing from fury. Hikari took another step back, rose her hand and pointed to Alexias' forehead.

\- Your greed and arrogance have turned into a demon that now eats you from within. You don't appreciate nor game nor your opponents, but I'll help you to change it, and I'll do it NOW!

Hikaris' voice then became stronger and her long hair started to float around her. The gold crescent moon mark appeared on her forehead, glowing so strong that it blinded Alexia.

\- Evil spirit... BE GONE! - shouted Hikari with her strong voice and now glowing blue eyes.

Then something broke within Alexia, like two souls were separated from one another. A black shadow came out from her mouth, screamed in agony and disappeared. Alexia fell on her knees once again while catching her breath. Her little sister, Victoria, ran to her sister so she can help her stand up. In order to comfort scared girl, Hikari smiled and said:

\- Your sister will be fine, don't worry. - and winked.

A girl had tears in her eyes, but she nodded and smiled at Hikari who was leaving the hall. When she stand on top of the huge stairs, Eriza took control over her body again and was in her old black clothes. ChibiChibi appeared on her shoulder, giggling again:

 _ _For this, I want a milkshake!,__ said ChibiChibi causing Eriza to shook her head in annoyance. Arika, Shantell and Andoria were standing at the bottom of the stairs with Selena in Shantells' arms. Shouts of approval came to Erizas ears, but she didn't heard them at all. She was euphoric because of the triumph, but she had some bad feeling that with this victory she caused even more trouble...

* * *

 _ _Sailor Moon was just in the middle of attack when suddenly her brooch opened and glowed. Then instead of her sailor fuku the hot pink ribbons appeared floating around her, causing her transformation backward. She could only watch all this in horror.__

 _ _When in the end she didn't know what to do, she screamed in despair...__

\- NOOO! - Serena suddenly screamed and sat in her bed, with tears in her eyes, squeezing Luna, her black cat, in her arms.

\- Serena! Wake up! Wa-ke up! - said Luna with anger in her voice, scratching Serena so she would let her breath. Serena opened her blue eyes, seeing that she is still in her room, in her cozy bad. But she was very upset because of that nightmare of hers. She was still shaking and her forehead was sweaty.

\- Serena, what's wrong? Did you had a nightmare? - asked a black talking cat.

\- It felt so real... - whispered Serena, suddenly rising her pillow to find her red heart-shaped brooch. When she opened it, everything was normal, but something about the Silver Crystal was different... It didn't shine as usual, but maybe that was just her imagination...

\- Will you finally tell me what's wrong? You're pale!

\- Luna, do you think that Silver Crystal had lost his shine?

Luna stared at brooch for some time and then shook her head with confusion on her face.

\- Everything is fine. Why that question so suddenly?

\- Because I dreamed that I lost my powers! - shouted Serena, still upset. That surprised Maurian, but she didn't know what to think about it. Maybe it's nothing, but maybe...

\- Try to calm down and sleep, then will discuss about this tomorrow with other Scouts. Maybe it's nothing...

\- I can't sleep now! I became hungry from this stress! - said Serena and jumped out of her bad, tossing her pillow and blanket on the floor. When she ran out from the room, Luna removed the blanket from her head with anime sweat drop on her head. __Even a nightmare can't prevent his girl from eating...__


	3. Meet Sailor Scouts

MEET SAILOR SCOUTS

Eriza was walking along with her friends down to her yet unknown street of settlement, ready to meet Rini. She was very nervous because today, for the first time, she'll meet the Sailor Scouts.

It had past five days since she met Rini and from then, they meet each other every day at Erizas' place. Eriza had been teaching her how to play a Duel Monsters card game, while Rini had been talking her about Sailor Scouts. As she knew so far, she'll meet five Scouts: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. Eriza felt it strange since she used their cards in her duel with Alexia. _Coincidence?..._

Regarding Rini, she was learning very quickly. She already knew each card in her new deck and knew the rules how to use them, but she needed more practice because she was panicking a lot when she was cornered by Erizas' move. Despite that, she was promising and had great talent for the game. Moreover, Arika, Shantell and Andoria adored her. All three of them called her 'Bunny' because of her hairstyle, but she didn't mind it at all. They went with her in a video arcade few times, where Arika showed her great passion for dance. Although Andoria was master in all games in arcade, Rini was able to win in some of them. Eriza also took her to meet her brother Alix in hospital. Alix also liked her because she was so cheerful and cute, yet very smart little girl.

Rini definitely had something in her. That something allowed her to befriend with various people without any problem, which Eriza could never do. And that's why she admired her...

\- Eri! Where are you!? - suddenly asked Andoria.

\- Sorry. What did you said?

\- Oh my, you've been really absent – minded lately. - commented Shantell

\- I asked if we were close. - repeated Andoria.

\- I think we are... One of this buildings must be the place.

Andoria just nodded and kept walking. Now, when they were so close to their destination, Eriza had got chills. She had been nervous for the whole morning, but now she wanted to pop out of her skin.

 _Stop being so nervous! Rini said there will be no problems with them!,_ said ChibiChibi with a dose of humor in her voice.

Eriza wanted to believe in it, but still... It was all her fault they lost their powers, it would be surprise not to be angry with her.

\- Eri, you're shaking. - said Arika, who walked beside her.

\- I'm not... - said Eriza and shrugged.

\- You're nervous because of this meeting, aren't you?

 _She knows you better than you know yourself,_ commented ChibiChibi with the giggle. Eriza just ignored her and said:

\- Well, you can say so...

\- O c'on, Eri! Everything will be fine! They can't be that bad! After all, if they start to blame you for all this, we're here to defend you!

Eriza wanted to answer her, but then she heard a familiar voice.

\- Eriza! Girls! Over here!

When she turned her head in that direction, Rini was standing there, waving them and smiling. As Eriza knew, here was a flat where Sailor Jupiter lived.

When girls came closer, Andoria asked with smile:

\- So this is the place?

\- Yup! Came on! Girls are already waiting! - said Rini, pulling her and Erizas' hands. While they rode the elevator, Eriza became more nervous. Rini noticed it and asked:

\- Eriza, what's wrong? Are you okay?

 _She's completely fine, don't you worry, Rini! She's just panicking, it's nothing abnormal for her!,_ said ChibiChibi while floating between Eriza and Rini. Eriza just frowned, trying not to react on ChibiChibis' provocations. She was always like this when Eriza was nervous about something. She had a feeling little spirit really enjoys teasing her while she's so labile...

\- You don't have to be nervous, Eriza. Girls will understand and listen to you. - said Rini, taking her hand in hers. _She does this pretty often..._

 _But it helps you, isn't it?,_ answered ChibiChibi with her thoughts and with cute smile on her face.

Girls, led by Rini, were in front of flat doors in no time. Rini then just entered the flat, telling them to wait for a few moments. She came back really fast and pushed them inside. _It was too fast..._

When they entered the living room, Eriza scanned everything there: room was full of flower pots and vases with various types of plants in them, windows were big and had brought a light into that not so small living room. But then she became aware that five pairs of eyes were staring at her.

One tall girl with brown hair tied in ponytail and with rose – shaped earrings stood up from flower- printed armchair and came closer to Eriza and her company.

\- Welcome to my home! I'm Lita Kino! - said girl and lend her hand to Eriza.

 _This must be Sailor Jupiter! Wow, she's really tall!,_ said ChibiChibi, looking up at Lita. _You said it right..._ Eriza now felt like an elf, not being even barely even to Litas' shoulders...

\- Who is this little one? Rini, you told me only four girls are coming! - said Lita, obviously noticing ChibiChibi on Erizas shoulder.

\- Well... I guess I forgot to tell you. - said Rini while scratching back of her head in embarrassment. Lita just smiled and said:

\- It's okay. I'll be right back, I have to bring one more tea cup and more cookies.

 _Did she said cookies?!,_ asked ChibiChibi, jumping from Erizas' shoulder. Eriza covered her face with a palm, hoping other girls can't see her or she'll...

\- Who is that cutie!? - asked a blond girl with a red ribbon on her head. _Too late..._

\- Wow! I didn't see her coming in! - said another blond girl with her long hair tied in two ponytails with two buns on top of them while taking another cookie from the tea table. _She must be Serena..._

 _Hallo! I'm ChibiChibi!,_ said spirit while waving to girls. Eriza then noticed two very familiar cats: one white which was sitting near first blonde, and other black which was sitting in marine – blue – haired girls' lap. Both had gold crescent moon marks on their foreheads...

\- Came on, guys! Sit next to us! - encouraged first blonde, showing free spot next to her and her cat. Arika nodded first and sat between her and black – haired girl dressed in shrine clothing who didn't seemed very satisfied with whole situation and didn't even looked the guests.

Shantell sat next to marine – blue – haired girl who smiled at her, while Andoria sat next to blonde with ponytails so she can grab a cookie. _So typical..._

Eriza was literally pushed down to sit next to Rini. She still felt anxiety, especially because all girls were staring at her, the black – haired one with a mean glare. In order to stop the nervous in the air, Rini introduced girls to Eriza and her friends.

The blonde with ponytails really was Serena, who waved her an ChibiChibi while chewing the cookie. The marine – blue – haired girl was Amy and the cat sleeping in her lap was Luna. Both of them nodded with restrained smile. Blonde with red ribbon on the head was Mina, her cat was Artemis and the black – haired girl was Raye. ChibiChibi was very cheerful as always and greeted them with same amount of joy. Arika, Shantell and Andoria tried to be polite and start conversation with the girls, but atmosphere was still full of tension. Eriza tried to guess which girl is which Sailor Scout, but she was interrupted by Lita who came back with another tea cup and more cookies.

 _This will be one long day..._

* * *

Up there in the space, Princess snow Kaguya was furious. She didn't expect for Earth to have any kind of protection, but she wasn't surprised too much. After all, Earth was special jewel of Solar System, protected by other planets' warriors for centuries. But after she was send on a long journey in space, she heard the Silver Millenium, the major protector of Earth, was destroyed. She was so pleased with that information and couldn't wait to come back to that beautiful blue planet so she can conquer it.

But looks like a new generation of guardians is now protecting the planet and she had to act quickly. She had to find the source of their power so she can destroy them without fight and put them into eternal sleep under the ice...

\- My lovely snow dancers, come to me!

In near moment, the women made of snow showed before her, in their beautiful white dance dresses. Their eyes were white and emotionless, just like hers. Dancers bowed before the Princess, professing to carry out their mission in destroying the Sailor Scouts.

\- Go to the Earth and fight them. Find me the source of their power!

Dancers nodded and with a malicious laugh left the ice – blue comet. Princess was satisfied. Maybe they'll all be destroyed, but with her ice crystal, she can create as many snow dancers she wants. Of course, she'll watch their battle with Scouts and find their greatest weakness...

* * *

Only a half an hour later, intensive atmosphere was completely gone. Instead of that, Litas' place was filled with laugh and girl chit – chat. Serena was looking at their guests with smile of joy on her face. Girls were really great and each of them was special on their own way. She immediately befriended with red – haired girl with colourful bangs. Besides she was great food – lover like herself, Serena found her pretty witty and she liked her tomboyish style. She also befriended with Lita when she heard about her cooking skills.

There was that blond girl, Shantell, who befriended with Amy right away. As Serena could hear, they talked about books they read, chemistry, physics and chess. _Man, what a pain..._ Two brainiacks found themselves after all. But as she heard, Shantell danced ballet so she can't be total nerd.

Here was also Arika, who befriended with Mina and Raye. They talked about fashion and shopping and Arika found amazing Rayes' desire to became a singer or model one day. She was also pretty goofy and boy – crazy, just like Mina.

However, the best impression on Serena left that short, long black – haired girl named Eriza. Her spirit protector, as ChibiChibi called herself, was sweet and goofy, but also gave Eriza a headache with her '' stupid'' questions. Eriza didn't speak much but when she saw her friends are having a good time, she tried to relax. Rini, in order to help her to relax, took out her new deck for Duel monsters. Serena heard about it and even watched few matches on television with Sammy and Rini, but she didn't understand a thing about that game. So much rules, cards, strategies... She also heard about most famous duelists, but she had forgotten their names. Rini was asking Eriza about some strategies she can use with her deck and Eriza explained it patiently. She was really good teacher. Girls were also interested in the card game, especially Amy and Lita, and Eriza promised them she'll teach them how to play when they made a deck.

She started to explain the rules how to build the deck, but then Luna stood up from Amys' lap and talked, for the first time:

\- I think it's time to stop this chit – chat and get to work!

Shantell, Andoria and Arika gasped and stared at black talking cat and Serena could understand why. That was her first reaction too. Only Eriza and ChibiChibi seemed not surprised at all.

\- I knew I saw you somewhere! - said Eriza, taking something out of her pocket. When she found what she was looking for, she put a card on the table. That was Lunas' card! _No way!_ Luna and the others seemed to be surprised too.

After a short pause, Luna said:

\- So this is that deck Rini told us about. You have the cards of Scouts, aren't you?

Eriza nodded and lied down six cards that represented all present scouts. Serena pack up her own card and studied it. Drawing was beautiful with so many colours. Who would think that her alter – ego, Sailor Moon, will be used in a card game. Serena felt pretty flattered, but other scouts seemed to be confused, except Rini, of course. _That brat, she already saw her own card in action..._

\- Rini told us about scouts' power has been sealed in these cards. How is that possible? - asked Artemis, now standing by Lunas' side.

 _I can explain it to you,_ said ChibiChibi while lending her transparent body in the tea table, _As we were inform by her highness, Queen Serenity of Silver Millenium, if this deck is complete, there wouldn't be any problems. But since it's not, the balance in time – space continuum was strained when Eriza played her first card in her duel with Alexia Roxelani one week ago._

\- Why did she had to duel in the first place? - asked Raye.

\- Because if I didn't, she would hurt my family.

Girls all gasped without seeing that coming. _Why would she do something like that just to take possession of one deck of the cards?,_ wondered Serena.

\- Do you all think she done this on purpose? - asker Rini with her voice raised.

\- Besides, I think Alexia would not want to help you at all. She would say this all is nonsense or some hocus – pocus mind tricks. You're lucky she won. - said Arika with calm voice.

Serena knew she had a clue. She didn't wanted to depend on someone like Alexia Roxelani. _She would probably made us her slaves!_ From just thinking about it, Serena felt sick.

Just when girls wanted to ask Eriza and ChibiChibi something else, they've heard screams from the outside. Lita jumped immediately on her feet, followed by others. What Serena saw through the window was terrible: people on the street turned into ice while strange – looking girls in white dresses were flying around.

\- What are those things? - asked Mina, and Rini and Eriza looked each other, like they realised something. Serena then remembered Rini told them she had a fight with some kind of ice bear. _Eriza must had helped her to transform!_

\- We have to do something! - said Lita, while putting her shoes on. Other girls done the same, only Rini and Eriza were staying in place.

\- You two, what are you waiting for!? - asked Raye angrily, but Eriza them looked at them with strong determination.

\- You can't fight them empty – handed. - Rini and ChibiChibi just nodded and Eriza kneeled down, sorting six cards on the floor in front of her. She then put her palms together and ChibiChibi had done the same. The garnet she wore around her neck suddenly started shining.

 **\- Scout Power... Activate!**

Serenas' brooch then glowed in the pocket of her jacked and Rinis' too. Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy took their transformation sticks which also started glowing. Serena then looked at Rini, who ran to scouts and said:

\- Now we can transform!

\- But how... - started Raye, but Luna cut her off and said:

\- We don't have time for explanations now, we have a battle to fight!

\- Luna's right! Go, me and girls will watch your back. - said Eriza, and three of her friends nodded.

Serena didn't know why, but she felt as those girls were part of their team from the start. After she nodded, Serena showed her thumb up and winked.

\- Hurry up, meat – ball head! This is not time for being mushy! - shouted Raye, running down the stairs. Serena frowned from irritation and followed her four friends and her future daughter. _Time to transform..._

Before she got out on the street, Serena shouted:

 **\- Moon Cosmic Power!**

Her friends didn't wait long and done the same:

 **\- Mercury Star Power!**

 **\- Mars Star Power!**

 **\- Jupiter Star Power!**

 **\- Venus Star Power!**

 **\- Mini Moon Prism Power!**

The Scouts were back! But when they saw the situation on the street, they froze. All people who walked this street were turned into ice and they were still alive! On top of that, the strange creatures coloured in white appeared before them.

\- Jeez, what are those creeps? - shouted Sailor Moon, pulling back in fear and disgust. Eyes of those creatures were completely cold and evil. She also saw Sailor Mini Moon shivering in horror, but she swallowed hardly and tried to stay calm.

\- You disgusting creatures! How dare you terrorise this city!? - started Mini Moon, pointing her forefinger in them, but obviously shaking. Other scouts also saw it, but they tried to encourage her and started their own lines:

\- That's right! We won't let you do this any more! I'm Sailor Mercury, protector of wisdom!

\- I'm Sailor Mars, protector of passion! You'll see it's not wise to mess with fire!

\- In the name of planet Jupiter, I'll crush you with my thunder and lightning! I'm Sailor Jupiter, protector of courage!

\- You'll see I'm not just a beautiful blonde! I'm Sailor Venus, protector of love and beauty.

\- And don't protect about us! I'm Sailor Moon...

\- And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!

\- **And in the name of the Moon... we will punish you!**

While girls were busy with their dramatical introduction, the leader of snow dancers, a dancer with purple crystal on her forehead, just smiled. There's no way they can defend the Earth. They are just frightened school girls. _How pathetic..._

 _-_ Are you done? -asked the dancer with malefic smile on her icy lips.

Sailor Moon gasped, but then remembered they have to fight. She hasn't need to wait for long. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars jumped forward, both using their attacks. Snow dancers done the same, throwing their blizzard attack on them. But that didn't stop her friends to attack:

 _-_ **Shine Aqua Illusion!**

 **\- Burning Mandala!**

A crystal clear water and rings of fire destroyed four dancers, but Scouts were still outnumbered. The real battle is just beginning.

One snow dancer attacked Sailor Jupiter from the back, but Jupiter kicked it right in her head and halved it. Although half of its face was gone, the dancer still laughed and tried to attack. That's when Jupiter lost her patience:

 **\- Sparkling Wide Pressure!**

A dancer's body broke into tiny little pieces, like it was made of glass. But Jupiter had full hands with another two dancers attacking her. Sailor Venus also had a problem with two dancers, but she attacked them and destroyed them:

 **\- Venus Love – me Chain!**

In all that mess, Scouts didn't even noticed they were separated from one another. While Mercury and Mars were fighting on the exact same place they stood before, the ferocity of fight brought Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus few blocks away. Sailor Moon and Mini Moon were trying to fight them, but there wasn't any good chance to use their scepters. The only thing they could was running away and scream. While they were running, a single snow dancer was chasing them, throwing her blizzard attack on them.

\- My back feels so cold! - shouted Mini Moon.

\- That's because an icy monster is blowing on to our neck! - almost screamed Sailor Moon.

\- You can't just run, Sailor Moon! Pull yourself together and fight! - growled Luna, running by their side together with Artemis.

Sailor Moon knew Luna was right, but she didn't know what to do. She didn't had enough space for any maneuver and that thing threatened to freeze the in place. But on the other hand, she wasn't sports type and she'll soon be exhausted from all that running...

\- Okay, I'm enough of this! - said Mini Moon and turned around to face a monster. Even she was exhausted and all pale from just one sight on that thing, she pointed her Sugar Stick in it.

 **\- Pink Sugar Heart Attack!**

Storm of hearts came from her stick, but except hitting the dancer's face, nothing had happened. Moreover, the dancer became annoyed and slapped Mini Moon with her icy cold hand and scratched her with her nails. The kick was so strong that Mini Moon was pushed back and knocked down Sailor Moon.

\- Mini Moon! - shouted Sailor Moon, Luna and Artemis at the same time. When Rini looked at her with her red eyes barely opened, Sailor Moon glared at the dancer, which was licking her fingernails, removing Rinis' blood from them. _Disgusting..._

She then heard screams of her fellow Scouts. When she looked at them, a single tear of desperation fell on the ground. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars were trapped in corner, with their hands frozen, unable to use their magic. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were frozen from the shoulders down, struggling and trying to release themselves. The remaining snow dancers surrounded them, ready to finish them off. Sailor Moon embraced Mini Moon tighter, refusing to believe those icy monsters will destroy them. _This can't be... We can't lose..._

\- So, are you ready to be devoured...

Leader was stopped in the middle of her sentence by screams of her subordinate dancers. When both leader and Sailor Moon looked at the same direction, Serena couldn't do anything else but to smile form relief, although the scene was pretty unusual.

Andoria was there, with two baseball bats she probably took from Litas' apartment, smashing heads of two dancers into pieces. She must be extremely strong to cause such damage, and above all, she was just ordinary human teenager. Behind her, Shantell was helping Mercury and Mars to release themselves with lighter and deodorant.

\- What are you doing here?! You'll get yourself hurt! - yelled Mars while ice from her hands was melting rapidly.

\- It looks to me like it's a completely opposite situation! - replayed Andoria between two hits.

\- Don't worry, we'll get out of here as soon as we help you come back into the battle.

Soon after, Mars and Mercury were released, but it wasn't time for chit – chat. They just nodded to their saviours and continued to fight.

It was obvious the leader was furious, moreover because the human girls dared to interfere. She was ready to wreak her anger on Sailor Moon and Mini Moon, but suddenly, a strange creature came to their rescue. It was actually a fairy with long red curly hair in red short dress and red boots. Her wings were magnificent, so big and in colours of pure fire, throwing flames all over the place. The leader managed to escape from her fire, but other dancers weren't so lucky and melted in place. Sailor Moon then heard two familiar voices coming from behind her back.

\- Come on! What are you waiting for! Jump! - persuaded Arika, lending her hand to Sailor Moon. Eriza was with her and took still weak Rini in her arms. Sailor Moon just glanced at her and noticed something changed about her, but it wasn't time for explanations. But Serena was very surprised when she saw what she has to ride. It was huge horse with blue and red colours on his body and red flames coming out from his wings, mane and hoofs.

\- What the hack is that thing?!

\- It's Tycho, a Flame Horse. He's a duel monster card. - explained Arika completely in relaxed manner, like it wasn't strange at all. When Sailor Moon took one step back ftom the horse, totally freaked out, Luna growled at her and jumped on horse:

\- Quit gaping like a weakling and jump on it. It's our only chance!

Arike lent her hand once again to Serena who, after a moment of thinking, accepted it. When she was on horses' back, Eriza handed over Rini, who was now conscious. Before they flew away, Eriza had turned her back to them and ran off together with Artemis to find Venus and Jupiter. Serena then saw she's in completely different clothes then before, and her hair changed colour too...

When Tycho took of the ground, Serena and Rini held on tighter for Arika and screamed from fear.

\- I hate height! Why we have to fly like this?! - asked Serena, but Luna just poked her with her claw to prevent her to say anything more stupid than that.

\- Hey, who is that?! - asked Rini, noticing fire fairy flying beside them.

\- That's Fione, the Fire Fairy. Both she and Tycho are monsters from my deck.

\- So they are real? - asked Rini with astonishment.

\- Yeah, looks like that. I didn't believe it it was possible for this monsters to be alive, but Eriza released those two from their cards in order to help you. And they listen every my order! - said Arika with pride.

Serena was astonished too. Who could know those cards have such power within them. She was very thankful to girls for jumping in, but main task is on her and only her.

Down there, Hikari followed Artemis and found Jupiter and Venus soon. Both Scouts were surprised to see her there and Jupiter shouted:

\- Eriza! Get out of here! You'll get hurt!

Hikari didn't even blinked when three snow dancers looked at her with their cold eyes. Instead of that, she smiled and crossed her arms in front of her chest and lied her palms on one shoulder each. Her garnet started glowing and the energy from it caused her two – coloured hair to levitate around her. Her eyes glowed with bright blue colour and she pointed them into three snow dancers. Force of her energy wave knocked them back to the building, but it didn't killed them. Hikari then pointed her sight on Venus and Jupiter who were completely confused. The next energy wave broke the ice they were trapped in and they were ready for fight.

\- Thank goodness you're all right! - said Artemis with relief, but Jupiter and Venus were focused on Hikari. When she smiled to them, Jupiter asked:

\- You're not Eriza, aren't you?

\- I am in one way.

\- What do you mean? - asked Venus.

\- Well, you see, this is my form when I'm in danger. ChibiChibi possesses my body in order to increase my level of power. You can call me Hikari, nice to meet you!

Jupiter shook hands with her, but she was still suspicious, but snow dancers came back.

\- Better get away from here, Hikari. It will become hairy here.

\- Yes, Sir! - said Hikari and took Artemis with her. Venus took last glance on them and smiled at her silly response.

Few buildings away, Tycho landed and Sailor Moon was glad she's on solid ground again. Any moment more in the air and she would threw out all those cookies she ate lately...

\- You thought you can escape from me that easy?! - said leader of the dancers, coming from nowhere.

\- You again! - said Sailor Moon, reaching her Moon Spiral Heart Rod.

\- I hate when someone is interfering with our plans! I'll crush you and bring your head to my princess!

Before she noticed it, Sailor Moon raised her rod and performed her magic to vanquish that evil icy monster:

 **\- Moon Spiral Heart... Attack!**

Leader was destroyed by her healing powers and powers of her Silver Crystal, together with other dancers.

\- Wooh, that was close. - said Arika, removing the sweat from her forehead in a sign of relief.

 _It's nice to be a Sailor Scout again,_ thought Sailor Moon while watching her rod. It seemed like centuries had passed since she fought with her friends like this, side by side. But now it's even better, they got a succor. Those four girls were amazing in battle, although they were ordinary humans. But, they're definitely welcome in their company and on the battle field with them, as their rightful allies.

Before she took of from the top of that building, she waved her friends Scouts and their new friends on the ground, happy to be Sailor Moon again...

* * *

\- See you, guys! - waved Eriza along with her friends while leaving Litas' building. Serena and Rini were standing in front of Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy, waving them back.

\- See you this weekend, Mina and Raye! We definitely have to go in shopping!

\- Sure! I know just a perfect place! - replayed Mina, waving back. Raye just smiled and nodded.

\- Is our deal for tomorrow still on, Eriza?! - shouted Rini, holding her deck in one hand.

\- Sure, tomorrow at my place. Anyone who wants to learn Duel Monsters are invited. - answered Eriza with tender, but mysterious smile while ChibiChibi just smiled and winked from top of her head.

As Serena watched them leaving, she was pretty glad she met them. After the battle was over, Eriza, or Hikari in that moment, healed Rinis wounds with no hesitation. ChibiChibi then explained everything about Hikari and how Arikas' cards were alive:

 _You see, whenever Eriza releases your power from the cards, her garnet eases and she is able to use it for other purposes. She was also able to bring monsters from cards to life. She can do that if she releases two Scouts._

 _\- But, how is possible those monsters are alive in the first place? - asked Artemis._

 _I don't know about it, but I know they are. It's not something what should concern you, it's important you have got a back-up._

\- So, what do you think of this girls, Serena? - asked Luna who was on her shoulder.

\- We're lucky to meet them. Now we can be Sailor Scouts again.

\- That's true. It's good to be back in business. - said Lita stretching her arms.

\- At least, now we know why we lost our powers. - said Amy, holding her mini computer in one hand.

Girls were staring at the sunset above town and took last glance on girls who were already far away and barely visible. In one moment, Rini stood in front of the others and with determined voice said:

\- We have to help Eriza to find remaining two cards! That's how we'll get our powers back.

Scouts nodded with determination and Raye said:

\- Meanwhile, we have to find out who that new enemy of ours is. He seems to be pretty powerful.

\- I'm already on it. - said Amy, typing on her computer.

Scouts continued their conversation about their next moves against the enemy, but Serena didn't listen them at all. As much as she was happy she met new friends, she was concerned about what future brings to them. Especially to Eriza...

* * *

Thanks for reading my story :)  
Leave your reviews!  
Next chapter is coming soon!


	4. Guilt

Here is another chapter of my story. Hope you'll enjoy it!  
AUTHOR NOTES: In this chapter Sailor Uranus is maybe a little TO harsh and mean so I hope you'll not be angry with me because of it! :D  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!, they belong to their respectful owners.  
Possible grammar or stylistic errors so don't be too harsh! :D 3

* * *

GUILT

Eriza was just finishing her homework for the next day when her table clock showed it's three o'clock in the morning. From all that mess that happened today, she totally forgot about her homework and she really didn't want to get another detention for neglecting her responsibilities at school.

 _Finally done!,_ thought Eriza while stretching her arms and yawned. She could barely watch, she was that tired. When she stood up from her chair, she took a glance at white music box on her table. Just a minute later, it was opened and started playing its relaxing melody. While she was putting her pajama on, she was looking at dancers inside the box. Man wore black tuxedo, black cape and mask on his eyes. Woman was in long white dress and her long hair was tied in two ponytails. They looked so happy together, dancing like that... _Woman somehow reminds of Serena..._

 _Ehm, Eriza?_

Eriza turned when she heard ChibiChibis' voice. She was rubbing her eyes, but she was completely awake.

\- What's the matter? You can't sleep? Do you want something to eat? - whispered Eriza, trying not to awake her grandma who was sleeping in room next to hers.

 _Nothing like that. I have something for you._

When Eriza frowned, ChibiChibi giggled and said: _Just look under your bed._

Eriza did as she was told and bowed to see what's under her bed. From first she haven't saw a thing, but then a tiny glimpse caught her eye. It disappeared to fast and she was unable to detect what it is, but she found something else. When she sat on her bed, a huge white book with gold crescent moon mark was in her lap.

\- What is this thing?

 _It's history of Sailor Soldiers, from very beginning up until the 30st century._

Eriza untied the lilac ribbon which was tied around it and opened it.

\- **Here remain the history of Sailor Soldiers, protectors of Earth and Milky Way. -** was written on the first page of the book. _Interesting..._

As she continued turning the pages, Eriza read the title of each chapter: _Beginning..., Queen Serenity..., Silver Millennium..., Rebirth..., Negaverse..., Alan and Ann..., Black Moon Clan..., Death Busters..._

Between titles _Silver Millennium_ and _Rebirth_ , few pages were completely blank, so as the pages after chapter about Death Busters.

\- Why is there so much blank pages?

 _Because they still write their history. And also, this book contains secrets which will be revealed when the time comes,_ answered ChibiChibi, turning lots of pages just to find last chapter before more blank pages: _Crystal Tokyo._

Eriza then closed the book, putting it aside. _What now...?_

 _You must read all from this book so you can help Scouts. You'll also help writhing history!,_ said little spirit with excitement. Eriza just smiled and took last glance at the book before putting it under the bad again. _This will be interesting..._

* * *

Up in the space, princess Kaguya was observing Earth with greed and impatience. Her snow dancers were defeated so easy it was a shame, but she had another plan, much more complicated, but surely productive.

\- First dancer, come to me. - she called calmly.

Another snow dancer appeared before her, bowing in front of her ruler. Princess went to her throne and put a palm of her icy hand on it. From it appeared six – pointed flake – shaped crystal coloured in blue, pink and purple. Princess broke the crystal, taking the blue part in her other hand. Other two parts, purple and pink, were thrown to first dancer who caught them in confusion. Princess sat on the throne and started talking:

\- Take those crystal fragments and put them on south and north part of the city, but do it separately so you don't get suspicious. Meanwhile, attack other part of the city in order to make Scouts busy so they don't interfere. Also, sand one of your dancers to observe the fight from safe distance. I want know where lies their power so I can destroy them. Understood?

\- Of course, my princess. - said dancer and bowed last time before she disappeared with malefic laugh on her lips.

 _Now everything I have to do is to wait for the right moment,_ thought princess while holding third fragment of crystal between her fingertips...

* * *

Few days later, Serena was in Hikawa shrine on another Scout meeting. _What a pain!,_ but then again, this was Erizas first meeting so she tired to be polite and not whining as usual. Her friends were here also, as Scouts' backup. But most excited about this meeting was little spirit who always followed Eriza, ChibiChibi. Serena really liked her, she was so silly and so similar to her in many ways, from her huge appetite to her goofy personality.

Today, Eriza will meet Amara, the Sailor Uranus, and Michelle, the Sailor Neptune, for the first time. Serena told them about new circumstances and new allies, but Amara didn't seemed to be very happy with all that. However, she and Michelle decided to meet Eriza so they can decide will they help them about that new enemy or not.

As far for that new enemy, things progressed very slowly, but Amy was able to find something: a huge meteor had been seen few weeks earlier, but it disappeared as suddenly as appeared, so astronomers didn't gave much attention to that. But all of girls felt like it has something to do with the new enemy.

\- Guys, sorry I'm late! I played a volleyball and totally forgot about time! - said Mina, breathless from running all the was here.

\- It's okay, Amara and Michelle haven't arrived yet. - said Amy while making her move on the chess board against Shantell.

\- Hey, guys, can you tell me what are Amara and Michelle like? - asked Eriza while making her move against Rini in Duel Monsters. As far as Serena was concerned, Rini was learning that game really fast. The day after they first met, Serena and girls escorted Rini to Erizas' house and stayed for a while. Amy and Lita really hooked up with the game and even decided to create their own decks, while Raye and Mina considered it too immature and just watched matches between Eriza, Rini and Arika. For Serena, it was way too complicated.

\- They're great, you'll see! - said Lita caressing Lunas' head.

\- Well, Amara has some bad attitude, but she's very cool, you just have to get used to her. - winked Raye putting cups of cocoa on the table for each of them.

 _That's what she's afraid the most! She also has a bad attitude, plus she has very short temper!,_ teased ChibiChibi while drinking her cocoa with straw. Eriza just took the cup and drunk it all at once, even if she hated chocolate. But ChibiChibis' face was memorable and Eriza just smirked.

 _You see what I'm telling you! She's so mean!_

\- Remind me next time to left garnet at home! - said Eriza while everyone else started laughing.

\- Are we interrupting something? - asked very familiar voice. Serena stood up and hugged turquoise – haired girl in elegant blue dress, while other, much taller girl with short – dirty – blonde hair pat on her shoulder.

\- Hello, Amara! Michelle! - said all other girls. Arika, Shantell and Andoria just waved, while Eriza was just staring at newcomers.

\- I see, you have a company! - said Michelle with polite smile. Serena then introduced each girl and a little spirit. Three girls nodded at the mention of their name and ChibiChibi flew to them to introduce herself personally.

 _I'm ChibiChibi, Erizas' guardian! Nice too met you, Uranus and Neptune!_

Amara just smiled while Michelle said:

\- You're so lovely!

\- And this is Eriza. - said Rini, hugging her new friend. Eriza stood up and approached girls, shaking hands with Michelle first.

\- Nice to meet you, I'm Michelle Kaioh.

\- Eriza Kanashi. - said Eriza short and clear. When she shook her hand with Amara, Serena noticed strange expression on both Amaras' and Erizas' face. It was like they were killing each other with their eyes only.

\- Amara Tenoh. - said tomboyish girl, but introduction sounded more like _Drop dead!,_ thought Serena with anime sweat drop on her head. Everyone else noticed it also, but they didn't need for long until Erizas' response:

\- Eriza Kanashi.

 _And this sounded like_ You too!,thought Serena again. _This isn't gonna be good..._

\- So, girls, welcome! Come! Take a seat! - said Raye nervously, trying to calm tensions. Michelle nodded and sat on one of pillows on the floor, followed by Amara, who pushed Eriza with her shoulder in passing. Eriza tried not to react on that provocation, but her fists' squeezing betrayed her.

\- What was that, Eriza? - asked Serena with Rini by her side, all three still standing on the door. Eriza crossed her arms on her chest and started jigging with her leg.

\- I... I don't know. I'm sorry, but there is something arrogant on her face and I just don't like that.

 _Well, the point is, she's arrogant herself so it annoys her whenever someone else is arrogant except her,_ said ChibiChibi with the chuckle, but Eriza just ignored her, with her face frowned.

 _Not the reaction I anticipated,_ thought Serena, but then she smiled to Eriza and said:

\- C'on! Give her another chance! She's maybe a little bit specific, distrust and seemed to be cruel, but she's great once you meet her!

With those words, Rini pulled Erizas' hand and led her to the table, where girls were chatting. When Eriza sat down on her pillow, she cleared her throat and tired to be as nice as she could and Rini really appreciated it, since she knew about her bad temper.

Girls were chatting a little bit longer after that, Amara and Eriza ignoring each other completely, but then, cats attracted their attention jumping and sitting in the middle of the table:

\- All right, Scouts. We have work to do. Amy, proceed, please.

Mercury announced her cognitions about strange meteor and results of her research, but she didn't know if it has to do anything with attacks by ice monsters on people all over the town. When she finished talking, Artemis addressed older Scouts:

\- Uranus, Neptune, what do you thing? Have you felt anything strange recently?

After short moment, Michelle replayed:

\- Sea is acting strange these days. Like it's disturbed by something evil...

\- Same for the wind. It's somehow... cooler than usual.

 _That must be it,_ thought Serena. As soon they wipe out this new threat, that better. She didn't want to endanger Eriza and her friend, because if enemy finds out she holds power of Sailor Scouts...

\- Can we help somehow? My friends' dad works in observatory so I can go there whenever I want. - said Shantell.

\- That would be great, Shantell. I'll go with you then. - replayed Amy.

\- It's better for me to be ready for new attacks. - said Eriza, putting her deck on the table. All girls nodded, but suddenly, Amara picked up case where deck was and opened it. After short observation, she said:

\- So, this is where our powers are now?

Serena put one palm on her face hearing Amaras' sarcastic tone again. _Amara, come on!_

\- Yes. - said Eriza shortly, glaring at her. But before Amara was able to ask anything else, Raye tensed up.

\- I sense evil nearby!

\- You're right! Me too! - said Michelle with anxious expression.

\- Me three. - said Amara, standing up. All girls, including Eriza and her friends, ran from the shrine down to the street just to see more of those creepy dancers.

\- Not them again! - said Lita, ready to kick them if they try something. Suddenly, Arika and Androria stood in front of them, with their fists risen.

\- You go transform, we'll watch you back!

\- You'll get yourself killed, you idiots! - shouted Amara, but Michelle pulled her hand and lent her to Eriza, who was holding eight cards in her hands. Her garnet shined once again and she chanted magical words:

 **\- Scouts Power Activate!**

When their transformation sticks appeared before them, Amara and Michelle didn't waste their time and shouted their own magical words:

 **\- Neptune Planet Power!**

 **\- Uranus Planet Power!**

Andoria and Arika were trying to hinder snow dancers, but their huge claws were headed right into their faces. _Oh, great..._

 **\- World... Shaking!**

 **\- Deep... Submerge!**

Two huge balls of light, on blue and one bright orange, destroyed most of dancers, but rest of them were more then willing to cut them into tiny peaces.

\- Invited by a new age, here I stand, the warrior of sky, I'm Sailor Uranus!

\- Invited by a new age, here I stand, the warrior of seas, I'm Sailor Neptune.

\- And don't forget about us! We're the Sailor Scouts. And in the name of the Moon, **we will punish you! -** shouted all girls at once, inviting dancers to attack.

\- It was time, you know! - said Andoria, while running away from the battle field together with Arika.

\- Should we help? - asked Shantell, but Eriza hold her back.

\- First let's see if they need our help or well be just burden.

The fight was pretty quick. Each of the Scouts took down two or three dancers and there was no bigger resistance. Like they were... _refraining?_

Just when Sailor Moon was ready to finish them off, a dancer which was behind her stabbed her hand with her claw and her Spiral Heart Rod flew away. Sailor Uranus destroyed the dancer, but Serenas' hand was bleeding badly.

\- Sailor Moon! - shouted all girls, but she stood up despite the pain. Then she saw Eriza heading toward her rod on the ground. When she peaked it up, another snow dancer showed up out of nowhere, threaten to tore her apart.

\- Stupid girl! - Uranus jumped to stop the dancer, but Eriza suddenly screamed, releasing huge amount of telepathic energy, blowing dancer and Uranus away. Uranus fell on the ground, hitting her head. Jupiter and Neptune helped her while Eriza stood there in shock. She was terrified, completely shocked. _What have I done...?_

She didn't want to hurt Uranus, despite their bad start. No one deserves something like this. Erizas' hands were shaking while squeezing Spiral Heart Rod. _I didn't want to do it... I didn't..._

\- Eriza! Hurry! Throw me the Rod! - shouted Sailor Moon.

After short moment of silence, Eriza snapped out of her thoughts and threw the Rod as far as she could. Sailor Moon caught it with her other, healthy hand and said with anger:

\- This is the last time you monsters terrorise our town! Be gone! **Moon Spiral Heart... Attack!**

In brilliant flesh of light, all dancers disappeared, followed by terrifying screams. _Its over..._

* * *

After a while, Eriza and her friends were ready to go home. After battle finished, atmosphere was changed completely. Eriza didn't say a word to anyone, not even to Rini. She healed Serenas' arm and Amaras head, not because they asked her, but because she felt responsible for what happened to Amara. Guilt was unbearable...

\- We'll see you again, right? - asked Rini while holding Erizas hand and pulling it.

\- Of course, little bunny. - answered Arika, petting top of her pink hair. But she wanted Eriza to answer her! She didn't say a word whole this time and she didn't even look her in the eyes. _Why are you so say, Eriza?_

\- All right, we're off guys! - said Shantell waving to the Scouts, but suddenly all of them heard Amaras' angry voice:

\- Hold it for a moment! I want to know something.

She reached Eriza, but she still refused to rise her head and look at her.

\- Look at me when I'm talking to you, missy! - said Amara, harshly shaking short girl.

\- Amara, don't be so harsh! - pleaded Michelle, but Amara ignored her completely. Her focus was now on the girl who almost killed her because she can't control her powers. _Useless brat..._

\- What do you want now?! - asked Eriza, rising her head rashly. She was frowned and her pink eyes were full of anger, but Amara didn't care for that at all.

\- I just wanted to announce: just because you healed my head doesn't mean we're now friends or something. It's your fault I got injured in the first place. - said Amara coldly.

\- I know that! You don't have to rub it on my nose and I don't expect any gratitude from you!

\- I see, you're showing your real face now. Truth hurts isn't it? I wouldn't be surprise if you used that deck of yours on purpose just to steal our powers and then make us work for you.

\- Amara!

\- Don't say such things to her!

\- Who do you think you are?

\- She's that kind of person! How dare you?! - shouted Serena and Erizas friends, completely shocked by Amaras' words. Rini just squeezed Erizas' hand in disbelief, noticing she had been started shaking, from fury or shock, Rini couldn't decide. Eriza then exploded, letting all her wrath out on Uranus:

\- You'll not say such things about me! I forbid it! You really think I wanted this?! You think I wanted to make you useless with one single duel with Alexia?! If Scouts aren't around, Earth will parish for good and my only goal is to help you to get your powers back. But until then, I vowed to help you however I can! I know I'm a burden, but at least I'm trying! And I'm sorry again for hurting you, but it's your fault also, because you're so stubborn you don't even try to believe me! From the very start you acted like a real bitch...!

SLAP!

The sound of Amaras' palm landing on Erizas' cheek came so suddenly, even faster than anyone could notice it. But slap was so strong that tossed tiny girl on the ground, her nose bleeding.

\- Amara! - shouted Michelle, horrified by her lovers' act.

\- Eriza! Are you all right?! - asked Shantell while Lita and Raye picked her up from the floor. Eriza was holding her nose in desperate attempt to stop the bleeding and upcoming tears...

\- Bite your tongue, girl. You'll not talk to me like that. I know I was telling the truth, you're just greedy little wench who's just bored with her life.

\- Okay, that's enough, Amara! I command you to stop as your princess and the future queen! - called Serena, but the damage has already been done. Eriza turned around with her belt in one hand, her nose still bleeding. She toss it to the ground so the case wide opened and all cards fall from it. Rini kneel down in order to pick them up, but Erizas' unemotional voice stopped her:

\- They are yours now. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out how to release power from them. If not, I'll gladly gave you my garnet. ChibiChibi will be glad to stay with you, since she said I'm mean to her. And you know what...? She was right.

Before anyone could say a word, black- haired girl turned and started walking towards shrine entrance, followed by Shantell, Andoria and Arika.

\- Eriza wait! - shouted Serena, but Arika caught her hand and said with angry voice:

\- You see what your friend had done to her? Do you want her to suffer even more? I think it was enough. I was really hoping she started to recuperate from all tragedies that happened in her life, but no, you had to add another bullshit to it! I'm sorry, but please, leave her alone!

With those words, Arika let go of Serenas' hand and followed Shantell. Andoria stayed behind and said with apologetic tone:

\- Please, forgive Arika. She has a bad temper, but I'm sure she didn't mean that. Now, excuse us.

Andoria bowed, but Serena was still in shock and didn't know what to say. Instead of that, Rini ran forward with Erizas' case in her hands, shouting after Andoria:

\- Can I see Eriza later?! I want to apologise for this to her!

Andoria turned her head and smiled tenderly, but her eyes were full of sadness

\- No, little bunny. Just let her alone for a while. I'm sure she'll see you some time soon.

Red – haired girl winked and kept walking down the stairs, leaving just the sound of blowing wind.

Scouts were staying in silence for some time until they didn't heard Rinis' sobbing. Serena crouched next to her and hugged her, causing Rini to start crying even harder.

\- You heard Andoria. Eriza will see you soon. Don't be sad.

\- Small lady, it's better like this... - said Amara, putting her hand on girls' head, but Rini just rose her head and pushed it away with rage.

\- It's all your fault! How can you judge someone when you don't even know him! This had already happened with Hotaru! You wanted to kill her because of her powers, not even knowing how kind she is! And now you're doing the same with Eriza!

\- Rini, calm down, please. - said Mina, but she ignored her.

\- You have no idea how hard life she had! Her mum and dad are dead, her brother is in the wheelchair and she has abilities because of which she was bullied by her classmates! But despite all that, she is a great person and a great teacher! And now she doesn't want to see me because of you! I HATE YOU!

Rini ran off at Rayes' room, followed by inner scouts, leaving Amara, Michelle and Serena behind. It was obvious Rinis' words hurt Amara, but she tired to hide it.

\- What a day... - said Serena, running her hand trough her blonde hair.

\- You have to get Eriza back, Serena. - said Luna, who jumped in her shoulder.

\- I know, I know. But let her calm down first. All this was big stress for her.

\- Do you think I was to cruel? - asked Amara coldly. Serena didn't know what to say, but one thing was for sure: Amara and Eriza have to apologise to each other or it will be impossible to fight.

\- Yes, I think. But I think both of you are equally fault for this. I know you very good and I know you are just trying to protect me and Rini form danger just like real Scout should do, but you disbelief was unduly this time. I consider her as one of us. So should you.

With those words, Serena headed toward Rayes room, holding Luna in her arms.

\- Wow, what a speech for such meat – ball- head. - teased cat, but Serena wasn't in the mood for having fun. This situation was serious and she has to find some way to get Eriza and her friends back. Without them, they would surely be killed by those dancers last week, and their courage and determination was stunning. Not to mention they were great girls and friends.

 _We'll get you back, guys. I promise..._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please leave a review so I know what you think.  
Next chapter will be out soon! 3


	5. My Story

AUTHOR NOTES:

\- This chapter may seem a little bit boring, but don't worry, it will be worth waiting.

\- I write this story this way because I want express relationship development between the characters :D

\- I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!, they belong to their respective owners.

Enjoy! 3

* * *

MY STORY

Sparkly raindrops were sliding down the window, while others were falling right on the ground and window pane, making tap – tap noise. _Trees look so beautiful under all those drops,_ thought Eriza while looking at backyard of her house. Everything was wet and so sparkly, like grass, leaves and flowers were covered by tiny diamonds. And the sky was no exception: covered by silvery clouds, it glowed so tenderly, sending those little crystals on the earth.

It was raining for whole three days now, but Eriza didn't mind it, she was in the house most of the time. Ever since she was little girl, she loved standing in front of the window and watching rain falling for hours. But she didn't like it when she had to go somewhere: she detested being wet. Her brother, however, liked both sides of rainy days. When he was still able to walk, he would sneak out of the house just to jump in puddles in their garden. Of course, he would always catch a cold, but that didn't stop him from doing it again. Eriza was sure Alix misses those moments the most.

But these three days, Eriza just couldn't enjoy the rain, she was all messed up from what happened five days ago. Damn it, that slap really hurt, but cognition that Amara was right about her really tormented Eriza. She was just useless brat, unhappy and bored with her life. On top of that, she even involved Arika, Shantell and Andoria in all that mess and caused the fight between them and Scouts. She really was a walking disaster...

\- Hey, sis! - said familiar male voice behind Erizas' back.

\- Hey, why are you not resting? Dr. Anderson said you must...

\- Blah, blah, blah... I know all that, but it's boring being in one room for the whole day! - said Alix, entering the living room, having some trouble with his wheelchair because it stuck in door frame, _again_! Eriza put down her cup of tea and helped him to get in the room, disturbing Selenas' slumber in Alixs' lap.

\- What's the matter with you? Why were you so down lately?

\- You're imagining things, bro. - said Eriza, sitting back on couch and drinking the rest of the tea. _Yuck, it's completely cool now..._

\- Eriza... Don't try to fool me! I know you very good and I know when something is wrong.

Eriza kept quiet, but her brother was stubborn as a mule:

\- Is it because of the Scouts?

She didn't have to answer, her frowned face expression and anxious gestures told him what he wanted to know.

\- You still don't want meet them?

Another silent moment.

\- You're cruel, you know? You could at least answer Rinis' phone calls. Kid really likes you.

 _Rini..._ Little one called day after Erizas' fight with Amara, but Eriza just hung up the phone, avoiding any contact with her. That really was cruel, but she'll get over it and move on, without Eriza being a nuisance. But Rini was one very mulish young lady and she kept calling her every day at the same time, after school and before dinner. Eriza never picked up the phone. Her grandma told her Rini even was here yesterday, but luckily, Eriza was in super market.

\- She'll get over it-

\- O, stop with that crap already, will you?!

Eriza gasped, shocked by her brother's words. _But she kept quiet at least..._

\- I see how depressed you are because of all this, but from what I've heard, all that mass is partially your fault, not just Amara's. I know we already spoke about this topic five days ago, when you came home with your nose bleeding, but I really think the time had finally came for you to overcome your pride, fear or whatever that is and apologise for your behavior. I'm sure Amara will do the same...

\- You really don't understand, do you? I'm not angry with Amara. True, she acted like real bitch, but she at least spoke the truth. I'm indeed just a setback for Scouts. If I'm unable to control my own powers, how should I control their, more dangerous and more mightily powers?

Alix took a deep breath and crossed his arms on his chest, visibly frustrated.

\- With that attitude you just prove you're nothing but a coward. Snap out of it and believe in yourself, damn it! If you continue with that attitude, you'll lose everything and everyone you care about, just because you were chicken!

As always, Alix was right. _Why does he have to be so damn smart!?_ But Eriza was stubborn as much as he was. She knew he was right, but she would never, ever, admit it out loud. There was a silence among them for one long, long moment, but Alix broke it off and said:

\- Will you take me to the garden?

\- What?! Now?! But outside is downpour! - shouted Eriza annoyed, completely forgetting her brother's speech from few moments ago.

\- You really think I care? Come on! You know me!

\- Yes, I know you! That's what I'm afraid of!

She was glaring at him, her face expression saying _No way!,_ but Alix then used his secret weapon: puppy face. Eriza turned her head, avoiding his eyes, but it was too late. _Jerk, he got me on the same thing again!_

\- We'll be out for just a few minutes, not more. I don't want you to get a cold.

\- Deal! - chuckled Alix, protruding his tongue as a sign of victory. Eriza took handle of his wheelchair and started pushing them forward, successfully avoiding doorframe this time. _Alix_ _is_ _maybe older, but he's acting like a real brat sometimes,_ thought Eriza, but then ChibiChibis' tiny figure jolted her out of her thoughts.

 _You're not coming with us?_

ChibiChibi seemed to be surprised Eriza even spoke to her, but she smiled sadly and said:

 _No, not this time. Have fun!_

 _Well, that's strange,_ said Eriza in her head. Usually, she couldn't resist teasing Alix and her while they're out, but something was wrong with her, Eriza was sure of it. And her smile... it was so sad. The fact ChibiChibi had never been sad troubled Eriza even more. When she turned the knob of the front door, Eriza glanced at spirit once again before she disappeared, hoping she didn't hurt little spirit's feelings by her unbearable behavior...

* * *

\- So, this is her house? - asked Hotaru, holding Rinis' hand. Trista, tall girl with long dark green hair with one bun on top of her head, was holding huge black umbrella, protecting two girls from rain.

Serena was next to them, holding her boyfriends' hand tightly. She was in Erizas' house only once, but it didn't seemed so cheerless then. Usually white facade now was darkly grey and there was no light coming from the windows. _Like haunted house..._

\- Yes. - answered Rini, squeezing Hotarus' hand.

\- Shall we proceed? - asked Trista, looking at her prince and princess.

\- I... I'm not sure... What if she doesn't want to let us in? What if she's still angry?

Darien embraced her as a sign of encouragement.

\- I think everything will be fine. Five days had pass after all. As far as I'm concerned, you still need her power.

That was true. Mercury tried to find a way to release scout power from cards Eriza left, but with no further success. Luckily, enemy didn't make attack so there was no need for their powers. But everyone were nervous and incertitude was killing them.

Serena nodded and kissed him for goodbye. When she followed Hotaru, Rini and Trista in the front yard, Serena waved him.

 _Okay, it's now or never,_ thought Serena with her forefinger on the doorbell. The sound felt like a roar in her ears and the moments before door opened seemed as infinity. Not just for her, but for the rest of her companions, too.

Door didn't open much, but Serena could see a pretty black- haired boy in a wheelchair with a cheerful expression on his face. _Erizas' older brother, Alix._

\- Oh, hey girls! Didn't expect anyone on such rainy day!

\- Hey Alix! - said Rini cheerfully and hugged him.

\- Easy, little one! You'll toss me on the floor! - said Alix with giggles. His cat, Selena, came out of the house and started rubbing Hotarus' legs. Girl smiled and took black and white cat in her arms, cuddling her head.

\- You're here to see Eriza, right? - suddenly asked Alix with serious voice, his violet eyes full of concern.

\- Yes. Is she home? We really need to talk to her...

\- Hush! - said Alix with his finger on his mouth – Yes, she's home, but she's not in a mood for anything. - said Alix, now whispering.

\- We REALLY have to talk to her... - whispered Rini, but Alix stopped her with shook of his hand.

\- Go up in her room and surprise her. She needs to snap out of this depression, she really starts to get on my nerves.

Serena couldn't help it but giggled. He said it in such childish way, it was just adorable. All four girls nodded and climbed up the stairs. Before she disappeared on the second floor, Serena whispered:

\- Thanks, Alix. I owe you one.

\- Don't mention it! Just go! - said Alix, prompting her to proceed.

Girls waited her in front of white door and it was Serena who knocked.

\- Eriza? Are you in there?

There was no answer so she opened the door and entered in cold and dark room. Only light was coming from opened window on the other side of the room and it revealed Erizas' sleeping figure. Her hair was completely untied and it covered almost whole bed. She was wearing baggy black pants and wide black shirt, with only socks on her feet. It was obvious she was shivering, but she kept to sleep. ChibiChibi was sitting on the window, catching raindrops with her mouth. When little spirit noticed them, she smiled widely and squealed:

 _Guys! What are you doing here?!_

When she flew in front of them, she observed Hotaru and Trista curiously. _I see we have new company today! Hallo, I'm ChibiChibi!_

\- Hotaru Tomoe! - giggled Hotaru.

\- Trista Meioh, nice to meet you, little guardian.

While they were meeting each other, Serena noticed Rini came over to Erizas' bed, laying her deck next to her. That same movement caused Eriza to open her pink eyes full of fatigue which was soon replaced by surprise.

\- Rini...? What are you...? How did you...?

\- Alix let us in. He's worried about you just like we are. - said Serena, closing the window.

Eriza sat on her bad, obviously trying to clear her mind, when she noticed newcomers.

\- You must be Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn, am I right?

Hotaru and Trista nodded. After short moment of silence, Hotaru got closer to the bed, putting Selena on it.

\- You have adorable kitty.

Selena came to her mistress and sat in her lap, purring soothingly. Eriza seemed like she didn't even noticed cats' gentle gesture and started rubbing her shoulders in attempt to warm herself up.

\- Well, since you're here, it would be nice of me to offer you something to drink, don't you think?

No one was able to answer but Eriza literally jumped off her bed and head toward the door: - Just make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back.

 _Well, that was strange,_ commented ChibiChibi, but then she only shrugged her shoulders, like she's giving up on something. Serena and other three girls took their coats off and placed them on a hanger near the door. Serena sat on bed, Hotaru and Rini sat on the carpet playing with Selena, and Trista sat on the chair near Erizas' worktable.

Despite Erizas' try to be nice, the atmosphere was so intense it could be cut by a knife. Serena felt the same way, her nerves were loose and she didn't know what to think or say once Eriza comes back. But Trista and Hotaru didn't seemed worried at all...

\- I don't have many things to offer you, but I hope it'll do. - Serena heard Erizas' voice from behind the door few moments later, soon entering the room with one big plate in one hand and a saucer in the other. Plate was put on the floor, next to girls who were playing with the cat, while Eriza offered a cup of green tea to Serena and Trista:

\- Hope you'll like it.

\- Thank you. Don't worry, I love green tea. - said Trista with slight smile and took the cup from the saucer.

\- And these princes donuts are made by my grandma.

Serena couldn't resist but to take three right away. Fortunately, food was a cure for almost everything, so as for loose nerves. Hotaru and Rini were eating different types of cookies from the plate, while ChibiChibi tried both donuts and cookies. Eriza sat on the window frame and watching them, face completely emotionless.

All of the sudden, little girl, Hotaru, was standing in front of her, smiling softly.

\- Would you let me and Rini do your hair?

Question obviously surprised Eriza, but after a short moment, she said:

\- Whatever. Here, my comb, headbands and hair clips. - said pink-eyed girl, giving Hotaru little blue box with cherry blossom detail on it. After she sat on the carpet, girls started combing her long, shiny black hair.

\- Wow, it's so silky. - said Rini, passing her palms trough Erizas' hair, causing Hotaru to giggle. Eriza smiled for just a little moment, hoping nobody noticed. However, the feeling of someone doing your hair so carefully and with love made Eriza relaxed. _How surprising..._

\- Those are your parents?

Eriza turned her head a bit, seeing Trista's looking at picture on her table.

\- Yeah. They both died. - _That was actually only picture she had with her mum..._

\- How tragic, I must say.

Eriza didn't know why, but she believed Trista is truly moved by the information, but there was also something else in her darkly red eyes... _Sorrow? Understanding? Compassion? What was that?..._

\- I can understand your pain, young lady. In fact, every human being tastes different pain during their life. That's how destiny is toying with us in order to mould us for the future and to teach us that life is not a fairytale.

Eriza didn't know what to say, but before she could even make a sound, Hotaru pulled part of her hair gently in order to prevent her from talking.

\- Me and Hotaru can understand your pain perfectly because we both experienced almost equal pain to yours, if not worse.

\- You do?

Trista just smiled, impelled to continue:

\- Yes. Ever since the time Silver Millennium still existed, I have had task to protect the Time door, all by myself, for centuries, unable to contact with anyone, forbidden to move from the door. Also, I was forbidden to stop the time, no matter what reason was behind that act. If I had broke any those rules, I would die immediately. But I was serving my duty so I can protect our princess and kingdom in my own way. Even when Silver Millennium had fall, I was forbidden to move from the door and fight alongside my fellow scouts.

\- And the significance of my existence is destruction.

Eriza then turned her head to Hotaru, who just started putting hair clips on top of her head. Despite gloomy tone of her voice, her face was still lovely, with sweet smile on her lips:

\- I'm also known as a Sailor of Destruction. My task is to destroy this world or anything I consider should be destroyed. I was the one who put an end to the Silver Millennium after it was attacked by queen Metalia. After I was reborn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were doing everything in their power to prevent my awakening, even if it meant killing me. Despite their efforts I was awaken, but my body was on the enemy side as a Mistress 9, the Messiah of Silence. Luckily, I was able to resist the power of darkness within me and the Sailor Saturn was newly born just to destroy the Pharaoh 90 together with herself.

Eriza already read about those events in the book ChibiChibi gave her, but she got completely different perspective now when she heard it from mouth of those who actually relived all those happenings. _Compare to them, my life is just a silly game..._

\- But wait... If all that happened, how come you both are here?

There was pretty long moment of silence, but Rini and Hotaru were finally done with her hair.

\- Here, done! It's just perfect! - said Hotaru, clapping her hands.

\- Look at you, Eriza! You look like a fairy! - said Rini, handing her little mirror which was also in blue cherry blossom box.

 _Amazing..._ All her different – coloured ribbons and different – shaped clips were holding most of her hair on the back of her head, while rest of her hair was untied, permeated with few tiny braids. _Those girls are amazing..._

\- We told you all this because we wanted to show you there is always a hope, no matter how insignificant it's spark may seem. After all what me and Hotaru, and all other girls had been trough, we stood up and continued to walk. Yes, every living creature may pass trough painful times, but also every living creature has something what pushes them forward.

\- You asked how we are here after all this? It's because Sailor Moon and other Scouts believed in us and so we were allowed to be reborn just to be with them again.

\- True. If there was no Amara and Michelle, newly born Hotaru would never survive and would never be reunited with her father. And if there wasn't my and Rinis' faith in Trista, she would never be able to join us once again. - Serena joined the conversation, now understanding Tristas' and Hotarus' plan perfectly.

All Eriza could do was sit quietly and listen. All they said, all they told her... Girls were completely right. Hotaru and Trista were strong enough to overcome their messed up life situations and to stand up after they fell. _Am I strong enough for that...?_

\- Sailor Moon! Can you hear me?! Emergency call!

All five girls turned their heads when they heard Lunas' upset voice. Serena opened cap on her communicator and spoke:

\- What is it, Luna?

\- The ambush from snow dancers! It's near Erizas' house. If she's with you, hurry up and come! There are so many of them!

\- We'll be right there, Luna!

Hotaru, Trista and Rini were on their feet the same moment, but Eriza was still sitting, staring in her deck on the bed.

\- Come on, Eriza. We have to...

The very moment Eriza lied her eyes on Serena, it was decided: it's time for fight!

\- I'll be right behind you.

Girls nodded and got out of her room. While Eriza was putting her sneakers on her feet, ChibiChibi sat near her, still in strange mood.

\- Come on, ChibiChibi. We have a battle to fight!

 _Yeah._

ChibiChibis' tired expiration stopped Eriza on her heels. Now she knew what was wrong with her. _How stupid you must be to miss so important fact?!_

\- ChibiChibi, I'm sorry for what I said five days ago. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just thought you'd feel better if you're with the Scouts, since I gave up on mission. But, you're my friend and my partner. I'm really sorry...

Eriza stopped talking after seeing ChibiChibis' usual giggle, now much wider and joyful.

 _Let's kick some icy buts!_

 _That's my girl,_ said Eriza in her head and started running. When she got out from the house, Rini was waiting for her.

\- Eriza! Does this mean you're not angry anymore?

\- Not now, Rini! Let's go! - said Eriza, offering her hand to Rini. Little one smiled with obvious relief and took her hand. Neither of them two noticed Arika, Andoria and Shantell coming from opposite direction.

\- Wait! Was that Rini? - said Andoria with surprise.

\- Now what's going on?! - hissed Arika with fury.

\- Let's go, we have to follow them. - Shantell pulled both her friends forward, seeing it's no time for rant but for action.

After few minutes of running, Rini and Eriza met rest of the Scouts, Eriza already transformed into Hikari.

\- Eriza! - shouted Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy, but Amara and Michelle ignored her completely.

\- Look out, girls! - called Artemis to warn them of three snow dancers approaching them from left.

\- Go girls! **Scout Power Activate!**

All girls were in their Scout uniforms in no time, Uranus and Neptune already heading toward the enemy with their weapons.

\- All right. There are four dancers on the right and three dancers behind us. - said Mercury, tipping on her mini computer.

\- We'll take those on right. Let's go, Venus, Mars! - commanded Jupiter and jumped into the battle.

Hikari, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn were left behind, unsure what to do. Sailor Moon was their leader, but she didn't have a clue how or _where_ direct the remaining Scouts.

\- What do you think, Mercury? What should we do?

Her blue and focused eyes exchanged one short glance with her leader, like she's asking some kind of permission. She finally announced:

\- I think Sailor Pluto should join Uranus and Neptune in the back, I'll join Jupiter, Mars and Venus because most of dancers are coming from that direction. You and Mini Moon should stay here together with Saturn. Hikari, I think it's the best for you to hide...

 **\- Deadly Scream!** \- shouted Pluto all of the sudden, shooting three dancers behind Sailor Moon. It all happened so fast Sailor Moon didn't even noticed dancers are coming. _That was close one..._

\- Princess, focus! - were only two words Pluto sent her before joining Outer Scouts.

\- I'm out of here, but I'll be watching you! - said Hikari who ran off in direction of her house, but she didn't went too far.

\- Time to kick some icy buts here! - said Mini Moon, holding her stick tightly.

The battle was endless. More dancers they destroy, even more appear, ready to devour them. Venus was almost at the end of her power and was almost sliced by one of the dancers when strange, whitely – blue horse picked her up from the ground, while beautiful, blue-haired fairy in long, fluttery attire blew the dancer into nearest wall and smashed it into tiny little pieces. _That means..._

\- That was close one, Venus! - shouted Arika standing beside Hikari. Venus just chuckled and patted horses' soft silver mane.

She was soon on the ground again, with her glowing chain in her hand, ready to send those icy creeps to hell.

Sailor Moon, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. After she managed to blow few dancers, one of them came from the ambush and toss her Spiral Heart Rod in the unknown direction, leaving her defenceless.

\- Sailor Moon! - shouted Hikari and her friends at the same time, and Saturn and Mini Moon didn't seemed to reach on time to defend her from dancers' icy claws. Sailor Moon squeezed her eyes, waiting the strike...

In the next moment, she felt herself being in warm, very familiar arms, flying through the air.

\- Tuxedo Mask!

\- That was close one, Sailor Moon. Better be careful next time.

Sailor Moon blushed, half because of embarrassment, and half because her darling was so dashing, as always. But it was too late she noticed same dancer is coming after Mini Moon this time. Saturn was fighting another dancer and unable to reach her, and Mini Moon didn't even notice she's attacked from the back. _Oh, no..._

\- I'm coming, Rini! - shouted Hikari, tossing herself on Mini Moon. Dancers' claw shaved her right arm, but it didn't bother her at all. They fell on the ground, Hikari first, hitting the head, but luckily, the hit didn't knocked her unconscious. Dancer tried to attack them again, but was smashed by iron bar wielded by Andoria.

\- You two okay? - asked Shantell, helping Mini Moon to get up.

\- You guys! How did you know what's going on?! - asked Rini, delighted to see those amazing girls again.

\- We saw you and Eriza running and we knew there is some big bullshit happening around here. Then we bumped on Hikari and decided to help as much as we can. - explained red- haired girl with her british accent with the bar leaning on her left shoulder.

 **\- Silence Wall! -** called Sailor Saturn, putting up huge barrier around girls and Mini Moon with her Silence Glaive to protect them from dancers.

\- Well done, Hotaru! - emboldened Hikari, now standing on her feet without dizziness.

\- I don't know how much longer I can hold this barrier. Scouts seemed to be too tired and... and dancers are keep coming! - said Saturn with quaking voice.

\- There's only one way to end this. Sailor Moon must use the power of Purity Chalice to wipe dancers out with one strike, but...

\- If she does it now, she may hurt the Scouts! - warned Luna and Artemis, standing by Shantells' side. Girls exchanged looks between each other, unsure how to solve this.

\- But maybe... Hikari, can you communicate telepathically with someone? - asked Shantell.

\- I- I guess.

\- Then tell Scouts to retreat!

\- That's right! They can hide behind the barrier while Sailor Moon is using her increased power! Brilliant thinking, Shantell. - lauded Artemis blonde girl who blushed from embarrassment.

\- All right, I'll try my best.

Hikari joined her hands and focused. _Sailor Moon, use your power to wipe dancers. Scouts, please, retreat!_

 _Is that you, Hikari?_

 _What?!_

 _It was time already!_

 _Got it!_

 _Are you nuts?_

 _Okay._

 _As you wish._

Hikari knew she did it. Every single Scout responded her in their thoughts regardless they were far away from each other. When she glanced at Sailor Moon, she nodded, with Tuxedo Mask beside her, holding Purity Chalice in her hands.

 **\- Crisis Power!**

In a flash of light, Sailor Moon was transformed into Super Sailor Moon, with Spiral Heart Rod back into her hands. After few moments, Saturn put down the barrier just to allow Scouts to get behind it, some of them not so happy with the current situation.

\- Now it's time to wipe you monsters once and for all! Get away from our planet! **Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!**

All remaining dancers were destroyed just like that, turned into dust. When it was sure there are no more of them, Saturn put down the barrier, visibly weakened. Nothing better situation was with Sailor Moon. She was also weak from using power of Purity Chalice so Tuxedo Mask had to carry her in his arms.

\- Is it done? - she asked Scouts after her lover put her down on the ground.

\- Yes, Sailor Moon. It's over. - said Luna proudly.

Hikari smiled before she switched with Eriza. Arika, Shantell and Andoria patted her shoulders, glad no one was hurt this time.

\- Does your head hurts, Eriza? - asked Rini with concern in her high voice.

\- Just a scratch, it's nothing. - she giggled.

\- Ehm... Well... - Uranus cleared her throat while reaching Eriza at the same time. Eriza frowned, straightening her beck, ready to hear more insults.

\- You did well. - said guardian of the sky, lending her hand. Eirza was completely shocked, but she somehow managed to shook hands with her. _What the hell..._

\- Looks like Amara decided to give you another chance, eh, Eriza? - said Jupiter, while other girls were giggling.

\- Well, it's okay. But I still owe you a slap.

Everyone burst into laughter, even Amara, on Erizas' comment and she felt huge relief because of that. ChibiChibi smiled at her and said:

 _See, it wasn't so bad after all._

New burst was stopped by snowflakes which started felling from drakly gray sky.

\- Snow? At this time of year? - whispered Mercury. Everyone else were shocked by the fact. It was rare occasion when snow would fall in Tokyo even during the winter, but now it was October, middle of the autumn!

Only thing Sailor Moon could do was to frown, hopping this snow will not lead them into a new battle...

* * *

Have you enjoyed it?

If you have or have not, please let me know and review!

Next chapter is coming soon! 3

 ***~HE~***


	6. Secret

Hi, everyone! I know I was gone for the whole month, but I'm back with a new chapter of my story. Here are few notes for this and next chapter:

\- This and next chapter will be a bit longer than usual, but it's because the conclusion of the first part of the story is about to occur.

\- Two chapters more and we'll meet with our beloved spiky-haired boys and memorable gang! ^. ^

~ I do not own Sailor Moon nor Yu-Gi-Oh! They both belong to their respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi and Kazuki Takahashi. ~

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

SECRET

The snow didn't stop falling for three days now. All streets were covered with soft, white cover and no matter how often people cleaned the road from it, it was always hard to walk. Over night, gentle snow falling would turn into raging blizzard and the roaring wind didn't leave Serena to sleep even a bit.

Today, because of the large amount of snow, classes in Serena's school were cancelled. Even though outside was a mess, she was glad she could stay at home and sleep. Now, she was sitting in her living room with Luna by her side on the couch. Her dad was still working and her mum and her brother Sammy were stuck in traffic because of the blizzard. Unfortunately, Rini was with her, but wasn't bugging her at the moment.

\- I wonder how will girls get here. - said Serena stretching her legs and arms.

\- I just hope it's really important. No one is that crazy to go out on such a storm because of some chit-chat. - said Luna with her eyes still closed.

\- Sure it's important since all Scouts will be here. Even my Darien will be here.

 _Better be important,_ thought Serena and lied down on the couch again. Amy called her an hour ago, saying she and Shantell discovered something very strange in the neighbourhood and that it has something to do with their new enemy. Also, Eriza called just few minutes after Amy, saying ChibiChibi has something important to say them.

Serena glanced at closed window covered with snow, knowing this snowstorm has something to do with the enemy. They were attacked by icy monsters, after all.

\- You're lazing again, eh, Meat- ball head? - said annoying childish voice from the entrance in living room.

\- Zip it, short stuff! There's no school so I can lay as much as I like and you mind your own business!

Rini protruded her tongue causing Serena to get furiously red with steam coming out from her ears.

\- Once Meat – ball head, always Meat – ball head. - said pink- haired girl, shaking her head reproachfully. When Serena jumped from couch in order to start fight with Rini, doorbell rang. Rini was faster, not just because she was much closer to the door than Serena, but also because Serena tripped over the carpet and fell on the floor, face first.

\- Guys, you came! Hi, Darien! - said Rini, jumping in her future dad's arms.

\- We almost didn't make it, it's really hard to walk trough all that snow. - said Lita, taking off her coat and pink scarf, shaking it to get rid of the snow.

\- Is it just me or is the wind gone wild in last few minutes? - said Mina, leaving her boots in front of the door.

\- You said it, my hair is all messy! - said Raye angrily, trying to unravel her ebony hair, now all wet from snow.

\- Where's Serena? - asked Amy, but in that moment Serena arrived on the door, holding the doorframe with her nose red. Everyone got anime sweat drop on their foreheads, knowing what just happened.

\- Once Meat-ball head, always Meat-ball head – teased Raye, irritating Serena again.

\- Are you sure you and Rini aren't related somehow?

Everybody just laughed when the doorbell rang once again. Serena opened this time, seeing Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru standing on the wind. Serena took their coats and Rini and Hotaru hugged and headed toward the living room with others following them. Just when Serena put all coats in wardrobe and sorted all shoes her friends left in front of the door, doorbell rang third time.

\- Sorry we're late. We couldn't wake Andoria up. - said Arika, jumping to get rid of snowflakes on her clothes and curly hair.

 _Even I'm freezing now,_ said ChibiChibi, rubbing her shoulders.

Serena laughed, noticing Eriza is wearing big black bag on her shoulder...

\- Serena, did Eriza and the girls arrived yet?! - shouted Luna from the living room.

\- Uhm, yes! We're coming! - answered Serena, sending girls toward the room.

\- Uhm... Eriza?

\- Yes, Serena?

\- Do you have any idea what ChibiChibi wants to talk with us about?

Black-haired girl shrugged her shoulders:

\- I have no idea, but it must be something big since she's not teasing me whole day.

\- Then it's really serious.

Both girls giggled, causing ChibiChibi to make offended face while sitting on Eriza's head. When they finally entered the living room, in there was pretty lively. Amara, Michelle and Trista were sitting on couch with cups of tea in their hands. Darien was sitting in one of two armchairs, talking with Shantell and Amy who were sitting on the carpet next to him. Arika chatted with Raye and Mina, while Andoria conversed with Lita. Hotaru and Rini literally flew over to Eriza, hugged her and greeted ChibiChibi. Serena then noticed how short Eriza actually is, almost like Hotaru, with fact Hotaru was now eleven years old, and Eriza was fifteen. _She's so adorable..._

\- Okay, are we all here? - suddenly asked Artemis, calming the blather between girls and Darien.

Serena and Eriza sat on the carpet, focused on two cats sitting on the tea table. The meeting may begin...

\- As I know, we have to discuss two things: who'll talk first, ChibiChibi or Amy?

 _I thing Amy should go first. After you hear what I have to say, you'll totally forgot about it,_ said ChibiChibi in humorous way, despite her eyes being serious.

\- Okay then, me and Shantell will begin.

Amy took out her mini computer from her pocket, tipped few digits on it's keyboard and the holographic picture appeared above the tea table. The picture showed their district, precisely, Erizas, Rayes and Serenas neighbourhood.

\- You see, by analysing data we managed to gather during our previous battles, we discovered something rather strange in this area you're seeing on this projection. - Shantell begun followed by Amy:

\- Exactly. We managed to discover huge amount of negative energy from these two places.

Amy tipped once again on the keyboard, which caused two red spots to start blinking. First was near Hikawa shrine, Rayes home. Second was not so far from Erizas house.

\- I thought I sensed something strange lately... - said Raye thoughtfully.

\- What are these red spots meaning? - asked Eriza, trying not to sound nervously.

\- These are places where this energy is the strongest. However, type of energy measured near your house isn't the same as the one near Hikawa shrine...

\- Which leads us to the conclusion those energy sources are put there by the same person, but have different purpose. - Amy finished Shantells sentence.

\- What do you mean? What other purpose? - asked Darien, crossing his fingers.

\- We still don't know what the purpose is and we'll probably have to investigate places, but maybe it's better if we go there as the Scouts. Who knows if anyone is guarding those points.

\- But we discovered something else: You see, during your past two battles, I noticed something strange: While you were battling snow dancers, I saw two of them just observing the fight, not ever joining it. After some time, third one appeared and they just flew away.

\- That means they were observing us. But why? - wondered Amara, putting her hand on her chin.

\- We don't know, but obviously the third one that appeared afterwards, was the one who done something in Erizas neighbourhood, so maybe those two were just stood guard...

\- Which means all those battles were just a bite? A distraction from the real thing?! - asked Lita, squeezing her fists with anger.

\- That's what we think. - confirmed Amy. The girls started to talk angrily, but Amy stopped them:

\- That's not all. We also discovered something strange right here.

When Amy tipped third time, one yellow spot appeared near Serenas house. But soon, one yellow spot turned in one hundred, thousand of them.

\- What's that?! - shouted Serena.

\- That's energy gathering, from those two red spots. That amount of energy was pretty negligible this morning, but something's coming, really, really fast. - said Shantell with calm voice.

\- Who the hell is this new enemy? - asked Mina, looking at the projection in disbelief.

\- This means we have to investigate those places as soon as possible. - said Trista, ready to go right away.

 _Not before I tell you what I must.,_ suddenly said ChibiChibi. All heads turned toward little spirit who seemed carefree in all ways.

\- There's no time, ChibiChibi! We have to find out who the new enemy is or else... - started Raye, but she was cut off by ChibiChibi:

 _Maybe my story will help you with it._

It took one long moment of silence before all of them sat back, ready to listen whatever this strange girl-like ghost has to say.

 _Eriza, would you be kind and take out the book for me?_

Eriza took her big black beg and opened it, revealing big white book with crescent Moon crest and lilac ribbon on it. Beside it was little music box Serena saw in her room.

 _Do you know what this is, my ladies?_

All the girls, cats and Darien looked at the book completely confused, when Rini asked:

\- What's that, ChibiChibi?

 _The History of Sailor Guardians. Here, in this book, is written everything about your past lives as a princesses of your planets, and also all battles you've fought up until now. But, since you're writing your own history even now, this book has a great deal of pages that still have to be written. That's how Eriza found out about your past!_

Serena glanced at Eriza, who nodded:

\- It's true. I know about your battle with queen Beryl, then with Black Moon Clan and Death Busters. It was pretty shocking for me to see what all of you have been passed trough.

Serena exchanged looks with her fellow Scouts, not knowing what to say...

\- How come you have that book, ChibiChibi? It was under the seal in Mare Serenitas castle for centuries back during Silver Millennium. - suddenly asked Luna, obviously knowing what's going on here.

 _I'm disappointed you didn't recognised me yet, Luna and all of you, because I know all of you pretty well._

A sudden flash of light blinded everyone in the room. Few seconds later, before Serena and the others stood spirit-like silhouette, but they recognised her with away: it was ChibiChibi, but now all grown up. Her long magenta hair was tied in two ponytails with heart-shaped buns on top of each of them. She wore blue, yellow and red-coloured sailor fuku, her brooch pink and heart-shaped. She had white boots on her legs and staff she was holding was long and white with big heart-shaped crystal on top of it.

\- It can't be...! - whispered Luna, words stuck in her throat.

\- Sailor ChibiChibi Moon! - shouted Artemis with surprise and excitement.

Spirits name triggered Serenas mind. Lots of flashbacks showed before her eyes, memories from her past life as a princess of the Moon Kingdom.

She remembered this Sailor Guardian, she was the closest servant and protector of her mother, queen Serenity, even though no one knew where she came from, not even her mother. She would sometimes take appearance of little girl, same one as she's using now, but that was more often when Serena was little. She served the royal family for many, many years, but then suddenly, she just disappeared, right before Silver Millennium was destroyed by Negaverse...

\- I remember you now! You were my mothers' protector!

Sailor ChibiChibi Moon just nodded with smile and other Scouts just then started to recognize her. Eriza and her friends, on the other hand, were still confused, Eriza more than anyone else. ChibiChibi noticed it, but she didn't have time to tell her anything since each of the Scouts asked her something and it was pretty noisy.

Serena was glad to see old friend from her previous life. As far as she remembered, ChibiChibi always looked like this, she never got old, just like her mother. Besides, queen told Serena she found ChibiChibi in the sea near the castle, back then when Serena wasn't even born. She took care of of her and because of that ChibiChibi vowed to protect her at any costs, as a little part of her gratitude toward the queen. But something else bothered the princess...

\- ChibiChibi, can I ask you something?

Girls stopped talking and ChibiChibi smiled:

\- Yes, your highness? What do you want to know?

\- Where did you disappear? I know it was celebration of my birthday when mother told me you were gone.

ChibiChibi stood silent for a few moments, all of the Scouts staring at her with curiosity, when she cleared her throat hardly and said:

\- I was afraid you'll ask this, my princess. But I was send on a mission, here, in this time and space.

\- What mission? - asked Amy instead of Serena.

ChibiChibi turned the head toward the cats, catching their attention:

\- Have you hear the legend about the Fourth Guardian?

Again, all of the girls and Darien were confused, but Luna and Artemis seemed to know what she's talking about:

\- Yes, it was told there will be another Guardian of the Sailor Scouts, just like me and Luna are...

\- We know Third guardian will be my or Artenis's heir, but we had no idea who will be the Fourth guardian.

\- Well, that was my mission. I came in this time to find Fourth Guardian.

Cats seemed to be surprised, so as Serena. After few moments, Luna asked:

\- Have you found him? The Fourth Guardian?

ChibiChibi didn't say anything, she just looked at Eriza with smile. Eriza from first didn't get why is she looking at her, all proud and with smile on her face, but then spirit spoke again:

\- Yes, I found HER. She's standing right before you.

ChibiChibi rose her hand and showed on Eriza. Arika, Shantell and Andoria squeaked in surprise while Scouts were just staring at her.

\- Who?! Me?! ChibiChibi, are you kidding me?! This isn't the time for fooling around! - shouted Eriza, obviously furious.

\- Do I look like I'm kidding? - said ChibiChibi with serous voice and face expression. Cats came toward short raven-haired girl, studying her curiously.

\- I thought Fourth Guardian will be a cat, just like Artemis and I are.

\- Then you heard just half of the legend, my dear Luna. Fourth Guardian is also known as a Human Guardian. - said Artemis proudly, causing Luna to get really pissed.

\- Exactly, Artemis! - clapped ChibiChibi.

\- But, what's that mean? - asked Amara and ChibiChibi smiled and answered:

\- She'll help Luna and Artemis in increasing your power, Sailor Scouts.

Everybody in the room took a deep breath in astonishment, but were still confused by all those new informations. But Eriza was shocked the most, more shocked than all present in the room. Luna could sense girl will snap any minute now so she jumped on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Artemis done the same, jumping on her left shoulder.

\- Calm down, Eriza. I'm sure ChibiChibi will explain everything.

 _She better do it!,_ thought Eriza with fury, but she succeeded to gather all calmness remain in her body and sat back on the carpet. Arika and Andoria were still on their feet, not knowing what will Eriza do next, will she explode or not, but Shantell sat next to her friend, like everything is normal.

Eriza crossed her arms on her chest and said:

\- I'm listening ChibiChibi.

\- Oh, well... Where should I start..? He, he...- said ChibiChibi with embarrassment.

\- FROM THE BEGINNING, YOU IDIOT! FROM THE BEGINNING! - yelled Eriza, with steam coming from her ears, literally, while Sailor ChibiChibi Moon was squeezing her eyes in embarrassment and shock, all red in face. Serena, Rini and Shantell were holding furious Eriza, trying to calm her down with anime sweat drops on each of their head, Serena waving her hand to cool Erizas red face.

\- Now, now, Eriza. Calm down so she can talk. - said Shantell calmly, but ChibiChibi only made it worse saying:

\- You don't have to yell at me, I'm much taller than you now...

The glare Eriza send to her fellow spirit could literally kill and sand chills down to ChibiChibis spine. When Eriza calmed down after few minutes, ChibiChibi was confronting her from the other side of the tea table, with all the others listening carefully.

\- As you know by now, I'm coming from the Moon Kingdom itself and I was serving queen Serenity for centuries.

\- That explains why you were so familiar with her when she met us in my dream. - said Eriza calmly, but stimulating for ChibiChibi to keep on talking:

\- Yes, that's right. And because I was her most reliable servant, I was given a mission to find you. Few months before I left Silver Millennium, her Highness told me the legend of the Fourth Guardian and said his power may be used by the Sailor Scouts so they can be even more powerful. But before that, me and queen created the garnet you are wearing around you neck.

Eriza took off her necklace, gazing at rhomboid – shaped dark - red stone.

\- That garnet contains both mine and queens power, but also urges your hidden powers to come to surface. That's why you're able to use telekinesis, telepathy and healing powers.

 _So, they were part of me all this time?!,_ thought Eriza, staring in her open palms in disbelief.

\- And what happened next? - asked Rini impatiently.

\- Right on the day of princess Serenity's birthday, I was send on a journey to the future. When I arrived here, in twenty first century, I was really confused and didn't know where to look for the Fourth Guardian. But I located you few days later, when you were on your way from school. I thought you were so adorable and I could see how much your father and brother love you. The plan was to take you back in time together with me, back to Silver Millennium, but I didn't know how to tell you that so I drag our meeting out as long as I could. I just didn't want to ruin your happy life with your family. And then...

ChibiChibi's voice stopped in her throat, not willing to come out. From the sight of Sailor Scout squeezing her staff in her fists, Serena could have guess what happened next.

\- And then what? - prompted Eriza calmly, with her face full of concern.

\- Silver Millennium was destroyed. - said ChibiChibi, raising her head to continue the story:

\- How I knew what happened, you wonder? Simple: while one day you were in walk with your brother, I was watching you from afar, when suddenly, my brooch glowed and this big white book appeared before me. I knew: my home is no more because queen told me that if something happens to Silver Millennium while I'm gone, this book will end up in hands of the only one survival from the Moon Kingdom, and apparently, it was I. But I also knew my queen would do anything to save her precious daughter and her friends princesses so I decided to find them first and then come back to you, Eriza, since I know where you lived.

When another long moment of silence set in, Eriza rethought all she heard: she was the Fourth Guardian, who should help Sailor Scouts in increasing their power and ChibiChibi was send in her time to find her and bring her to Moon Kingdom... _What a mess..._

\- How did you locate Eriza in the first place? There must me something that helped you to find her, am I right? - asked Shantell, breaking unpleasant silence in the room.

\- Oh, that was very easy, you know. See that music box we brought with us today? - all eyes turned toward the little white music box on the table and ChibiChibi continued:

\- You see, this box was made in the Silver Millennium, long, long ago, and it was send here on Earth by one of the inhabitants from the Silver Millennium a year before it was destroyed. To prove my claim, just open the box.

Eriza did it and everybody sighed in surprise, again. While a gentle music was playing, in the box was 'dancing' couple in love which everybody recognised: princess Serenity with her long blonde hair tied in two ponytails and in long white dress was in the arms of her beloved prince Endymion, who was in his black tuxedo and with black cape.

\- This really is...

\- ...from the Silver Millennium! - said Raye and Amy, both astonished. Darien took Serenas' hand, squeezing it gently to console her. _She was really shaking..._

\- What I heard from the queen, this box will be transfer from mother to daughter until the chosen one doesn't arrive, the Fourth Guardian I mean. Now, tell me, from who did you get the box?

\- From my mum, actually. She told me it's very special, even magical, but I stopped to believe in it when she died.

ChibiChibi smiled tenderly.

\- Yes, it is in one way magical indeed. And now I know you're definitely our girl. From your mothers side, this box came into your hands after almost two thousand years. Another prove that you have a Lunarian blood in your vanes are your pink eyes. You are one of us.

Eriza didn't know what to say to all this, she was too confused to speak. When she squeezed her fists, Rini sat next to her pink-eyed friend and hugged her:

\- I knew there was something special about you since the moment I saw you.

Eriza patted her little friend's head, now on the brink of tears. But Arika then asked:

\- In what way is this box magical, ChibiChibi?

\- It can reflect your memories and show it to the other present in the room, you just have to put your finger here while it's playing – answered ChibiChibi, showing a tiny hollow at the bottom of prince and princesses legs. - Then you just have to concentrate your mind on one particular memory and it will be shown exactly as you see it to the others.

\- Amazing! - said Mina with excitement.

\- I can demonstrate it's power if you want.

The words of approval filled the room and ChibiChibi said with a giggle:

\- Okay then, everyone. Now, close your eyes and don't think about anything. Now I'll show you the moment I think of every single day since I came in Erizas' life.

Serena did as ChibiChibi asked, a bit concerned about what will be shown to her. Even though she tried to hide it, Serena could sense a little tremor in Sailor Guardians' voice.

* * *

~ _**Flashback**_ ~

The following memory was so real Serena could swear she was part of it. Then she spotted ChibiChibi in her all-grown-up form, looking at one of the huge buildings that surrounded them. _Some urban part of the town, I see,_ thought Serena.

 _Hope everything will be okay, little one. I hope you'll be fine while I'm gone. But I'll be back for you, little Guardian._

Those were ChibiChibis thoughts, Serena just knew it. _This box is amazing... This must be the moment when ChibiChibi went in search for us..._

A sudden explosion pierced Serenas' ears and she saw the smoke and fire from the same building ChibiChibi stared at moment before.

 _\- What's going on?! Oh, no...!_

ChibiChibi started running toward the building when suddenly Serena found herself floating behind ChibiChibi.

 _Please, be fine. Please, be fine, little one. Please..._

The next thing Serena saw was ChibiChibi entering broken glass-door in apparently someone's laboratory. Air was full of smoke and it was hot like in the hell. The laboratory was completely destroyed and in flames, but that didn't stop ChibiChibi from her search. Then she finally found what she was looking for: a little girl was laying on the floor, with half of her face covered in blood and with her right arm burned. Serena would recognise that black hair anywhere: It was Eriza!

Serena was completely shocked, now realising she's watching the day when Eriza lost her father.

\- _Little girl! Wake up! Can you hear me?! -_ ChibiChibis hysterical voice snap Serena out of her horror, showing her what happened next: ChibiChibi was holding little Eriza in her arms, but there was no response nor on her calls nor on her shaking of her tiny body. ChibiChibi put her ear on girl's chest and when she was assured she was alive, she took her in arms and brought her out from that hell. Then she came back to search for Eriza's brother and father.

She found the boy very fast, but from the sight of his body recumbent toward the wall and from the corner his legs were laying on the floor, she saw his spine was severely injured during the explosion. She took out her long staff and used spell of paralysis and levitation to transport the boy next to his injured sister.

When she came back to the laboratory for the third time, everything was now in flames, it was only a matter of time when the new explosion will occur. A deep groan of pain attracted attention of a Sailor Guardian and she saw a man stuck under one of knocked down tin worktops. She kneeled before him, trying to figure out how to lift that huge worktop, but then man grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him.

\- _Go... Save... My... My children.-_ said man covered with ashes and his own blood.

 _\- But you're badly injured, mister! I can get you out of here!_

 _\- There is... no time for... me. -_ said man again between the coughs. - _They have to... live. Please, just leave me here..._

 _\- Don't say that! Your children need you! You can't die! -_ yelled ChibiChibi hysterically, trying to lift the worktop, but she wasn't strong enough.

 _\- I'm grateful to you because... because... you saved them from here even though I don't know who you are. Now just go and... take care of them._

Apparently ChibiChibi didn't want to listen so the man used last amount of his strength and pushed the girl toward the enterance. ChibiChibi took a step back in surprise, but then she got stuck for something and literally flew out of the laboratory. Last thing she heard before another one explosion was:

\- _Tell my children not to be angry with their old man!_

When a new explosion occurred, ChibiChibi was crying so hard her whole body was shaking. Her clothes was dirty from ashes and Eriza's blood and her tears were falling on the floor. Then something started blinking in her pocket. It was the garnet she brought with her in the future.

\- _No, no, no, no, NO! -_ was only thing she could say while jumping on her feet. In a blink of an eye she was holding Eriza's weak and injured body in her arms, shaking her once again:

\- _Wake up, girl! Now! You can't die on me!_ _P_ _lease!_

She then used her staff and tried some kind of a healing spell, but it didn't helped. Eriza was dying...

ChibiChibi then took garnet and put it into girl's hand, squeezing both her and Eriza's fist.

\- _I call upon the powers of Silver Millennium, please, use my life energy and heal this child. MOONLIGHT POWER!_

In a blinding flash of light, ChibiChibi disappeared, leaving only the glittering garnet in Eriza's tiny hand. When Serena took a better look, there was no more blood on her face nor the burn on her hand. She was sleeping peacefully. Last thing Serena heard was roar of sirens from upcoming fire track and ambulance...

~ _**End of flashback**_ ~

* * *

One single tear slipped down Serena's cheek, the only reaction she could express in the moment. _Poor Eriza..._ It was such a horrible experience, especially for a eleven - year-old girl Eriza was then. Losing her father in such a horrible way... Serena's chest ached whenever she remembered last words he pronounced before he was swallowed by flames...

Everyone else in the room were just as shocked as Serena was, each of them staring in one particular spot in the room, with the expression of horror on their faces and deep sadness in their eyes.

But Eriza was shocked most of all, standing on her feet with her fists squeezed and her eyes full of tears, but her face expression was completely emotionless and cold. ChibiChibi, on the other hand, was sitting there holding her own shoulders while shaking. Huge flow of tears was coming from her eyes, dripping on her hands and skirt.

\- I'm so... so... sorry, Eriza... - said ChibiChibi before bursting into tears even harder, not able to speak any more.

A heart-breaking silence filled the room. Serena noticed Andoria and Chantelle are on brink of tears, like they heard for this for the first time. Arika, however, stayed silent and featureless. Suddenly, Eriza said:

\- When me and my brother got to hospital, one of the doctors told me one body was found in the laboratory ruins, burned completely. I knew it was my dad and I just couldn't stop crying for the whole three days. My brother was in coma and I was was afraid I will lose him too. But also... - said Eriza between the sobs - … I remember I started to get visits from you and I was so angry with you because you were always so cheerful and careless, like nothing of that ever happened.

Eriza took one step forward, then another, and then another...

\- But now... I see, I was so selfish, thinking only about myself. I never actually asked myself where you came from or is it accidentally that I met you right after the fire. I just knew you were there and I took your presence for granted.

Eriza kneeled before ChibiChibi, who was looking at her with surprise, but with her eyes still full of tears. When raven-haired girl put her hand on the spirits shoulder, she said:

\- I'm sorry for being such a jerk. And thank you...

ChibiChibi hugged Eriza tightly, hardly sobbing and crying in her shoulder. In that moment, tears slipped down Eriza's face, but she didn't made any sound or sob. She was just holding her friend while she was struggling with memories and kindness Eriza showed toward her. Serena started crying again, but now from joy and pride. _I just knew behind that cold facade was a kind and caring young girl, I just knew..._

A sudden flesh of light glowed in Eriza's arms and ChibiChibi was no more. Instead of her grown-up form, now there was little girl they all knew, sleeping in Erizas arms. Soon later, she disappeared. Before anyone could panic because of her sudden absence, Eriza put her necklace back around her neck and said:

\- Sleep soundly, little one.

A tender smile showed on her lips, but it faded away sooner than anyone could notice. Soon after Erizas was hugged by Hotaru and Rini, both babbling about what they just saw while other girls talked between each other about the same topic.

But when Arika came before Eriza with serious face not so suitable for her, everyone went silent once again. Eriza was visibly confused, but Arika then said:

\- I had no idea it was so terrible. If I knew... I... I would never, ever, tease you! Gosh, I'm so sorry Eriza! I was such an idiot!

\- No, you were just in the same situation as I was. As I know, we lost our parents in same year. I understand.

Arika hugged her so hard she almost squashed tiny girl, saying:

\- That's not an excuse. But thank you for forgiving this fool.

\- Arika, you're... squeezing... to... hard! - said Eriza between breaths.

\- Oh, sorry!

Everyone in the room just laughed, relieved. Shantell patted Eriza's shoulder, while Andoria put her arm around Arika's neck and hanged to her with her full weight:

\- I knew behind this scary face lays a softe.

Arika just glared at her, causing others to laugh even more. But all that was stopped when a unwanted guest appeared on the doorway.

\- Well, here is pretty loudly, isn't it?

 _No way..._ thought Eriza while chills were send down to her spine. This cold voice can belong only to...

\- Alexia! What the hack are you doing here?! - shouted Arika with fury.

\- It's not of your business, Tsuyoku! I came to talk to your little friend.

\- Excuse me, but how did you entered my house? - asked Serena, not knowing who this aristocratic-looking brunette was, but she definitely wasn't friendly. However, by her side stood pretty brown-haired little girl in fancy white coat, about Rini's age, with her light-blue eyes observing everything around her.

\- You think some door will stop me, great Alexia Roxelani, the best female duelist in the world, from getting what I want?!

\- You're Alexia Roxelani?! - shouted Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita in surprise, while outer Scouts just glared at her. Amara was more than willing to kick her out from the house because of her rudeness, but it would not be very smooth move. She was a billionaire, after all.

\- Stop yelling at her, you're in her house! Let's speak outside, I don't want anyone else to be part of that sick game of yours – said Eriza with cold voice, pushing Alexia's shoulder while passing trough. Alexia just rose her eyebrow, while everyone else in the room died from fright because of Eriza's gesture.

\- Is she nuts?! She'll get herself into trouble! - whispered Lita, but Shantell said calmly:

\- She woun't. She knows Alexia for a very long time.

With those words, Shantell followed Arika and Andoria out from the house. Serena also wanted to know what are two girls talking about and followed them. Outside snow stopped falling, but it was freezing. But that didn't stop Eriza and Alexia from standing outside and killing each other with their eyes only. Rini was standing next to Serena with Hotaru, while little girl that came with Alexia watched all scene with concern.

\- Why did you came here?

\- Isn't it obvious? I want a rematch with you!

Those words caused Eriza to frown with anger, but before she responded anything, a strong gust of wind hit in both her and Alexias' face. When the wind hit those who were standing on the Serenas' house door, Serena could feel something extremely evil in the air. _Now what...?_

\- SERENA! DARIEN! - a sudden familiar scream pierced the air and Serena could see Rini was carried by the wind, together with brown-haired girl. But because of the winds' force, Serena and all the others were unable to move.

\- SISTER! - brown-haired girl screamed towards Alexia, who's face was now convulsed with horror.

\- Rini! No! - shouted Serena desperately, while watching two girls been carried away from them by the cold wind...

* * *

Okay, that's all for now.

What's going to happen with Rini and Alexias' little sister and will Eriza and Alexia finally have a rematch? What's going to happen with the Scouts?

Find out in the next chapter, _Icy duel,_ which will probably be published in two weeks or less.

Have a nice day!

~ H.E. ~


	7. Icy Duel

Hi there! I know I said I will publish new chapter sooner, but I had to study for entrance exams so it was really hard to find time for writing ( not that anyone cares about this information, but okay)

Here is my next chapter, the climax of the first part of the story. Here are few notes for this chapter:

\- This duel is pretty loose since I'm not so good at writing duels. Since that's the case, I changed some effects for certain cards so they can fit in.

\- Most of the cards in this duel are from my imagination.

\- I don't own Sailor Moon nor Yu-Gi-Oh!

Enjoy! 3

* * *

ICY DUEL

After few moments of blindness caused by the raging wind, Serena opened her eyes in search for Rini and Alexias' little sister. They were no where in sight, even though everyone else were looming the environment in order to find them.

Finally, a vicious laughter caught everyone's attention and Serena looked up in the cloudy sky. She sighed. Two little girls were held by woman who literally looked like most beautiful ice sculpture Serena had ever seen. She wore long, icy-blue dress which flew on cold wind and her white long hair was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were darkly-blue, with no pupils and her smirk was horrifying. Her huge, crystallized claws were under both girls' necks, threaten to rip them off.

\- So, we finally meet, young guardian.

As Serena expected, her voice also was wicked and cold. When Eriza realized she was the one who woman addressed, she frowned, releasing quiet growl from her throat.

\- Who the hell are you?! - asked Lita, ready to attack if she needed.

\- Oh, how rude I am. Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Regina, the General of Snow dancers and executor of her majesty's will. And before you ask what I want, I want to warn you: if you do anything suspicious, these cuties will be teared off.

Serena almost collapsed when she said those words. They have to do something fast or...

\- Now! - shouted Rini and both girls hit opposite hand from where they were held. Since she was made of pure ice, woman's arms broke like glass and girls were released. They realized too late they were very high in the sky and started screaming from horror. Serena and Darien started running at the same time, hoping they'll be able to catch them, but they were falling too fast...

In blink of an eye, Arika came in out of nowhere and jumped in the air, catching both girls in her strong arms. Their landing was pretty clumsy, but at least they were in one piece. Serena hugged Rini as hard as she could while Darien was thanking Arika who was still rubbing her back in pain. Victoria also thanked curly-haired girl and ran to her older sister.

\- How dare you, you little brats! Now you'll feel my rage. WAAAAAAAAH! - Regina screamed.

In next moment, Serena realised she can't move, not even a muscle. But she wasn't the only one: Eriza was frozen in the middle of her running toward Serena and Rini, Arika and Darien didn't move either. Victoria and Alexia also were frozen, so close to one another. _What's going on?!_

 _-_ Now, you all will come with me! - shouted Regina trough malefic laughter. Before they were transported, Serena could hear desperate screams of her fellow Scouts and their cat guardians.

Next thing she remembered was that she fell in the middle of wasteland covered with snow, with blizzard raging in it's full power. Serena was so cold she could only curl herself up, praying it will stop soon.

Those few moments seemed like eternity, but when wind finally stopped, Serena tossed of snow from her body and rose her eyes, hoping to meet familiar face.

\- Serena! You're okay! - shouted Rini, hugging her future mother with relief. Arika, Darien and Eriza were also there, smiling beacuse everyone were safe. Alexia and Victoria were few steps away, but also unharmed.

But reunion was cut off when familiar laughter came from all sides of wasteland.

 _Welcome, my dear guests. You're now in my dimension._

\- Come out, you coward! - yelled Arika on not particularly anything or anyone.

\- What do you want from us?! -Eriza joined, obviously anxious because of everything what happened.

Regina suddenly materialized herself before them in the vortex of snowflakes, still smirking.

\- I'm glad you asked, little guardian. I came here to destroy you and Sailor Scouts so Princess Snow Kaguya may turn this planet into frozen wasteland.

\- That's never gonna happen! We'll fight and defeat you! - said Rini with anger and pride, but Regina just laughed.

\- Who said I'll fight with the Scouts? I want challenge your guardian to a duel!

Eriza went pale the moment those words crossed Reginas lips. She swallowed hardly, taking one step back. Both Arika and Serena knew the feeling of horror Eriza felt in her chest on just a mention of a duel, and now, with such risk on her shoulders, Eriza was scared even more.

\- If you challenge her to a duel, than I'll duel too! - said Arika suddenly, causing everyone else to sigh.

\- Arika, you don't...

\- Okay than, little missy, I can duel both of you blindfolded! - on Regina's hand appeared rhombus-shaped duel disk, made of pure ice.

 _What have you got yourself into, you idiot?!,_ thought Eriza with panic which now took over her whole body. But Arika just took her deck in her hand and winked as sign of encouragement.

 _Shall we, Eriza?,_ asked ChibiChibi who suddenly appeared on her shoulder. Before Eriza could say anything, Alexia spoke with frustration:

\- Who the hell do you think you are to take my opponent like that?! You interrupted with my rematch and now you'll pay!

Alexia put her silver duel disk on her hand, activating it with putting her deck in it.

\- This has become pretty amusing, don't you think, little guardian? No problem, I'll destroy you all! - finished Regina with evil laugh.

 _Now even Alexia? What if we lose?! We'll all be goners!_

 _Hey, stop panicking already! We have a duel to win!,_ said ChibiChibi seriously.

 _But..._

 _No buts! Let's go, Eriza, you can do it!_

Before her courage faded away, Eriza squeezed her garnet in her hand and said:

- **Moonlight power!**

In a blink of an eye, before Serena, Rini, Darien and Victoria appeared girl in white dress and with magenta – coloured ponytails. _Hikari is back!_

\- All right, frigid witch, let's see who's better! - said Hikari with provoking smirk on her lips.

\- We became brave all of a sudden? Fine by me! - Regina rose her hand and in next moment on Hikaris' and Arikas' wrist appeared rhombus-shaped duel disks, same ones Regina had.

\- I just want to make one thing clear...- started Alexia to attract Hikaris' and Arikas' attention – I don't have any intentions in helping you nor I have any expectations from you to help me. I fight my battles alone!

\- Right, just as I thought, your vanity does not give you peace, eh, Roxelani?

Alexia just sighed angrily and directed her attention toward ice general.

\- Let's duel! - shouted all four duelists in same time, declaring beginning of the duel.

\- Wow, this is first time I'll see Eriza dueling! Go, Eriza! - yelled Rini with proud. Serena, however, was worried about her fellow Scouts. They must be crazy with worry because of their disappearance. She had to find a way to contact them...

\- Because you three are dueling on the same side, I'll begin with 12 000 life points. You start, little guardian.

\- Watch who're you calling little. Here I go! I'll discard Sailor Barrier so I can play my first Sailor Guardian, Sailor Mercury in attack mode! This means no spell cards for you, lady! To end my turn, I'll put this card face down.

\- It's my turn. - said Alexia while drawing her card. - I play Amazoness Trainee in attack mode. I'll also put one card face down and end my turn.

\- Finally, it's my turn. I play Magical Horse Flora in attack mode!

A beautiful horse with gold mane and black rose-shaped tattoos all over it's body appeared on the field, followed by smell of wildflowers and rose petals flying all over the place.

\- I'll also put one card face down and end my turn.

\- I see, you're too afraid to attack me. That's pretty amusing! Now, to start: I play Snow Dancer in defence mode. I'll also put one card face down to end my turn.

\- That's your big move?! I expected much more from icy sculpture like you! - shouted Hikari with chuckle. - Now, Mercury, attack!

\- **Mercury Bubbles... Blast!**

Regina didn't seemed impressed when her monster disappeared in thick fog. Instead of frowning, she just smirked.

\- You maybe destroyed my Dancer, but because of her special ability, I can summon another on the beginning of my turn. I'll also activate my trap, Stray lambs!

Two fluffy lambs appeared on the field, protecting Regina.

\- Not so fast, Regina! I also play a trap: Mercury Aqua Mist! While I have Sailor Mercury on the field, I can postpone effects of one of your spell or trap cards for one turn. It may be helpful to my girls. - said Hikari with her thumb up.

\- Amazing! - said Arika with approval, while Alexia just hissed angrily.

\- I'll end my turn by summoning Black Cat Protector Luna in defence mode. I'll add one Sailor Scout in my hand due to her special ability.

\- It was time already! I play Water Witch in attack mode and add her Book of Magic to increase her attack points for 600. Now, attack her directly!

A blue-haired woman with witch hat and in white cloak with blue ornaments rose her woody staff and said magic words. In a blink of an eye, Regina was hit by huge water wave, causing her life points to decrease from 12 000 to 10 000.

\- But I'm not done with you yet! Now Amazoness Trainee, attack!

When muscular purple-haired amazoness hit Regina with her gold chain directly, her points decreased for more 1500 points.

\- You brats, you'll pay for this!

\- Yeah, right. - said Alexia sarcastically before putting another card face down.

\- All righty! I summon Flower Fairy Lillova! - said Arika with the giggle. Next to her horse appeared beautiful fairy with dark-green curls and butterfly wings. Her pink dress flaunt on the blizzard and made her even more astonishing.

\- Also, when she's on the field with her companion Flora, they can join their power and attack you together!

Another direct attack hit Regina, reducing her points to lousy 5300. Regina alone looked like she'll explode from shame and anger, which made Arika giggling even more.

\- That's all from me! What's the matter, old hag? You didn't expect to be beaten by brats, did you?!

\- Enough! - shouted out ice general, drawing her new card furiously.

\- Just as I sad in my past move, I play another Snow Dancer. Then I'll play this card – said Regina viciously – Ultimate Sacrifice. With this card I can sacrifice your monsters to summon my powerful beast, and I chose your Sailor Mercury, little guardian!

\- No! - shouted Hikari, but her Scout was already swallowed by darkness.

\- Now, I'll summon White Night Queen! Now, attack Water Witch!

Creepy looking queen made terrifying and unbearable sound, causing Alexia, Arika and Hikari to clog their ears. When Alexias' points decreased to 3900, she realised she can't move her legs.

\- Sisi, no! - shouted Victoria in disbelief. Hikari looked down at her feet, noticing her boots are frozen up to her ankles.

\- Oh, have I forgot to mention? - giggled Regina wickedly – Every time you lose some of your precious life points, one part of your body will turn into ice.

\- What?!

\- You're sick! - said Alexia and Arika at the same time, but Regina just ignored them.

\- Now, where was I? Oh, right! I'll put one card face down and end my turn.

\- This is terrible! - said Rini, standing next to Victoria who was shivering, more from fear than the cold.

\- Hey, Serena! Can you guys hear us!? Hallo?!

Serena looked down at her communicator, surprised, but also relieved to hear Amys' voice.

\- I hear you, guys!

\- Oh, thank goodness! Are you hurt? Where are you? - Mina spoke to communicator this time, her voice trembling in panic.

\- We're fine. I don't exactly know where we are. But Hikari, Alexia and Arika are in big trouble!

\- What do you mean? What's going on? - answered Shantell's always calm voice.

\- They were forced to duel Regina! And if they lose, they'll be frozen alive!

\- What?! - Serena heard voices of all who stayed on the other side, even Luna and Artemis.

\- But they won't lose! They're all great duelists and there's no way they'll let this icy creep to win! I'm sure! - said Rini with determination in order to calm everyone on the other side, but also to console Victoria who was standing next to her.

\- That's right. - said Darien in the communicator. - Amy, are you still in front of Serenas' house?

\- Yes, Darien, we are.

\- Go and research those two points you told us about earlier. We'll catch up with you as soon is possible.

\- But, Prince... - started Amara, but Serena cut off her sentence with a calm voice:

\- We'll be fine, Amara. They'll win and we'll be home in no time. Just contact us if anything happens, okay?

After short moment of silence, Amy answered:

\- Okay. We'll splint into two groups and search the area. You'll know the news first.

The connection then broke and Serena and Darien again focused on the duel. It was again Hikaris' turn.

\- All right, my turn! I'll discard Burning Mandala so I can summon Sailor Mars! With her on the field, it will be piece of cake to bring down your icy monsters.

\- Don't think she'll help you just because she uses flame attacks. You're on my territory now!

\- Yeah, whatever. I'll place this card face down and end.

\- My turn. I'll switch Amazoness Trainee to defence mode and play Moira Klota also in defence mode. This ends my turn.

\- Me next. My Flora and Lillova can attack again, but this time I'll increase their strength with Oak Leaves Rope. Now they have 3400 attack points. Now, attack White Night Queen!

Reginas' smirk told Serena she made a huge mistake that will cost them badly.

\- I play my spell card, Ice Wall! Now, I'll reflect your attack right on Sailor Mars.

\- No, Eriza! - shouted Arika with despair, watching her own monsters attacking Flame Guardian. Hikaris' points decreased to 2800 and her legs were almost completely frozen.

\- I can't feel my toes any more! - said Hikari while trying to move her legs.

\- I'm so sorry! - said Arika, falling on her knees and covering her mouth.

\- It's okay, Arika! Little ice won't kill me! Let's continue! - Hikari offered her hand and helped her confused friend to stand on her feet again.

\- I promise I won't repeat this!

\- Oh, how touchy. Now, it's my turn. I'll play Stray Lambs, the card you negated two turns ago. Also, my spell card Ice Wall will prevent you from attacking me, so my Queen is safe. Next, I play Icicle Sacrifice! When I use this card, I can choose one empty place on your side of the field and put one Icicle token on that place. And I choose Arikas' field!

\- Ew, that's one creepy icicle. - said Arika with disgust when sullen-faced icicle appeared on her field.

\- Also, you can't use that place until the end of the duel. Now, my Queen, attack Arikas' fairy!

Lillova disappeared in cool flew of blizzard, reducing Arikas' life points to 3500 and freezing her legs up to her knees.

\- Now none of you can move! How cute! You'll be perfect sculptures once this duel ends. - finished Regina with evil and sadistic laughter. - Now is your turn, little guardian!

\- I know, old hag! - said Hikari with the smirk, even though she couldn't move. - Here I go! Because I used Lunas' special ability last turn, now I'll discard Sparkling Wide Pressure to play Sailor Jupiter! Then, if I halve her attack points, she can attack you directly!

\- What?! - was only thing Regina could say before she was struck by Jupiter's lightning. Her points were now 4300.

\- Next, I'll use Lunas' special ability and I'll take another Scout from my deck. In the end, I play Rose Petal Storm! If I have Sailor Jupiter on the field, I can use this card to destroy one of your monsters and I choose your White Night Queen!

\- Finally, my turn. I'll play Moira Laheza in defence mode, and because she's with Moira Klota on the field, I can automatically summon third moira, Moira Antropa! Now, because one turn had pass from summoning Klota, I can use her special ability and bring back one card from my graveyard to my hand. That's all for now.

\- That's your big move, arrogant wench?! You just increased number of monsters in your defence! - mocked Regina with taunt, but Alexia just send her cold smirk.

\- Oh, don't worry, my moiras have lot's of special abilities I'm planning to use on you, you just have to be patient.

\- Enough with the chit-chat already! I'm playing here! - yelled Arika crossly. - I put Flora in defence mode. I also summon Magical Horse Beran in defence mode!

Next to Flora appeared giant horse with emerald green coat and leaves instead of mane. _He's just breathtaking,_ thought Serena while watching the duel.

\- Next, I use his special ability and I transfer Sailor Jupiter into a defence mode. That's all from me.

\- All right. Now to finish that pesky black cat of yours, little guardian, shall we? Attack, my lovely Snow Dancer!

Hikari couldn't watch while her furry friend was sliced to pieces by dancers long claws, but luckily, looks like Regina couldn't do much more about other monsters on the field so she set her mind on destroying the weakest one. _Coward..._

\- This isn't look good at all. - said Darien, who stood behind two little girls who watched duel with great interest.

Serena thought the same, despite telling herself girls will win this. All three of them were now with their legs frozen and unable to move a muscle. On top of that, that icy witch seemed to have some hellish plan in her sleeve.

\- Maybe, but my sister pulled trough even worst situations than this. - said Victoria with great admiration.

\- It's amazing how you have fate in her even though the odds are against her at the moment. - said Serena with tender smile.

\- Of course I have fate in her! She's my big sister and the only family I have.

When Rini opened her mouth to say something, Serenas' communicator rang.

\- Serena, it's me, Amy. We're here near Rayes shrine and it's not good!

\- What's happening?

\- We were surrounded by snow dancers. We somehow managed to hide ourselves, but...

\- … we need our powers back as soon is possible or we'll be doomed! - said Raye and Lita, complementing each other.

\- Okay, guys! Just stay strong. We'll try to find escape from here while girls finish the duel. - said Darien instead of Serena, who started panicking about safety of her friends.

\- Wish them best of luck! - said Andoria before line was broken.

 _That means Amy was right, those spots are contaminated by snow dancers,_ thought Serena before returning her attention to a duel.

\- You'll pay for attacking Luna! I discard Striking Katana so I can play Sailor Venus! Now, because all Inner Scouts were played during the duel, I can summon legendary soldier, Sailor Moon!

Despite there was no time for goofing around, Serena couldn't help herself but to be proud her alter – ego was out on the field, fighting alongside the girls.

-With this I end my turn. - said Hikari and winked toward Serena, obviously knowing what's on her mind.

\- Be ready for one of my most powerful creatures! I sacrifice Amazoness Trainee so I can play Amaterasu – Goddess of Sun!

A beautiful raven – haired maiden appeared on the field, dressed in gleaming white kimono with red and gold obi and gold tiara. Her appearance was so shiny no one could look straight into her.

\- Now, destroy Snow Dancer!

\- Ha, did you forgot about my Ice Wall! Now your attack will be reflected!

\- Not so fast, did you forgot about my moiras? I use Moira Antropas' special ability which allows me to destroy one of your cards, and I choose Ice Wall.

Regina was completely helpless while watching her Dancer being swallowed by light. The bad thing was that Reginas' card White Blizzard was still on the field and she lost only 600 life points.

\- Nice one, rich girl! Now, my turn. I'll just play another Magical Horse, and that would be Magical Horse Osage in defence mode.

Another beautiful horse appeared on the field, this one had bright yellow coat, snow white mane and gilttery butterfly wings.

\- All right, you brats, I had enough of you! - said Regina now really pissed. - My Snow Dancer is returned now and I'll use this magic card: Ice Crystal! With this I can increase number of Snow Dancers depending how much cards my opponent has on the field and I counted eleven. Now, come forth!

In next moment, field was literally covered in Snow Dancers, flying and giggling from everywhere.

\- Now I'll sacrifice four of them to summon my White Night Dragon! His special ability allows him to attack all monsters on the field at the moment he's summoned. Lucky for you, he can't attack you yet. Now, devour them!

All monsters were destroyed in flew of shiny blizzard, but only Hikari suffered serious damage: Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were destroyed, Sailor Moon was on her knees and she was left with only 800 life points. To make thing worse, her whole body was frozen except her head and forearms. She could barely hold her cards and disc. Her head was paralysed completely.

\- Eriza! - screamed Serena, Rini and Arika at the same time, but Regina was concerned about something else:

\- How come Sailor Moon is still on the field?! She should be destroyed!

\- Well, that's... easy to... explain...- begun Hikari, distracted by ice that pressed her throat – Sailor Moon... cannot be destroyed... by battle nor... by spell or trap... cards nor by... monsters'... special effects... She's... invincible!

\- Tsh, big thing. Next, I play Pot of Greed. After drawing two new cards, I play one card face down and I also play this spell card: White Vail. Because of this card, my dragon is immune to spell and trap cards for next whole turn. That ends my turn.

\- All... right. My turn. - said Hikari, barely drawing next card from her deck. - I play... White Cat... Protector Artemis... in defence mode. I also... put Sailor Moon... in defence mode. I'll end... with one card... face down.

\- Eri, don't push yourself... - started Arika.

\- I'm fine, don't worry. It's... Alexias' turn.

\- Right, I draw. I play Amazoness Paladin and then I also play Pot of Greed, but I also play Card of Sanctity so I now have eight cards in my hand in total. Next I play Monster Reborn so I can bring back Moira Antropa and I'll use her special ability to destroy your Ice Crystal spell card. Last card I will play is Soul of Earth: with this card I can copy effect of one spell card that was used by my opponent last turn and I choose White Vail so my Paladin is safe!

\- Deam, that was one long turn, Roxelani! - said Arika sarcastically before drawing new card. - I also play my Monster Reborn card so I can bring back Osage. Also, her special ability allows me to bring back one more Magical Horse from my graveyard when she's revived and I choose Beran, both in defence mode. That's all from me.

\- I see you became desperate, only playing defence. Fine by me. Now, my dragon, attack

Alexias' Moira Antropa!

Alexia knew if her Moira was destroyed, her other monster and her life points will be wide open for direct attack from each of Snow Dancers so she squeezed her fists in frustration and barely visible fear. But Hikari had different plan:

\- Not so fast! I play... my face down card: Crystal Reborn! With this... I bring back... Sailor Mercury so... your White Vail has been... destroyed! Now Alexia!

\- I activate my trap: Amazoness Archers! When your declared attack on my Moira, both she and Paladin switch into attack mode, but now my Paladin has 1000 attack points more, while your dragon has 1000 points less. In my calculation, 2700 is stronger than 2000. now, attack!

Blonde- haired Amazoness wielded her shiny sword and pierced icy dragon right trough it's chest, smashing it into pieces. This attack diluted Reginas' points to 700 and left pissed expression on generals face.

\- Why you little... THAT'S ENOUGH! I play one card face down and end my turn.

Mercury had disappeared from the field because Crystal Reborn could bring Sailor Scout from the graveyard only for one turn, so Hikari had to do something fast.

\- All right, here I go!

A tiny smirk appeared on Hikaris' lips, leaving both Alexia and Regina in confusion.

\- I switch Sailor Moon... to attack mode and then... I summon her one and only love, Tuxedo Mask!

Hikari could hear squeaking of approval from Rini and Serena, but she was still in the middle of her move:

\- Also, since they're both... on the field in the same time... I can take one field spell from my deck and... play it right away, and I choose... Moon Kingdom.

Entire environment changed once this card was played. They were standing above big sea that once existed on the Moon, with Silver Millennium behind Hikaris' back. Everyone, Arika mostly, were surprised how real it all seemed, but this wasn't time for landscape gazing:

\- This field spell gives... each Sailor Scout extra 1000 points... in attack and defence. Also, because I played Moon Kingdom..., Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask turn into their... previous incarnations: princess Serenity and... prince Endymion.

Serena almost started crying from happiness when she saw her previous self together with Dariens' previous self once again. No matter the time or circumstances, they were inseparable.

\- They can attack together, but... in the next round, but that... doesn't matter because... their attack is... 3500 points. That's all... from me.

\- Go, girls!

\- You're great as always, sisi! - shouted Rini and Victoria to encourage Hikari and Alexia, but Regina was already pretty pissed off. She stared daggers at two girls and hissed:

\- Shut up, you brats!

Sudden flaw of cold wind tossed girls on the snow, Serena and Darien picking them up in shock.

\- You coward! How can you lay hand on two little girls?!

\- You're despicable! - said Alexia with frigid wrath in her voice that send chills down Hikaris' spine.

\- No one touches my sister and gets away with that! I sacrifice Amazoness Paladin and Moira Antropa so I can summon my most powerful monster, Helleassia, Queen of the Hell!

A terrifying woman with red skin and huge black wings appeared on the field, followed by flames from the Hell itself.

\- I'm not afraid of Hell, you know, young lady.

\- Maybe you should... - hissed Alexia, ending her turn.

\- My turn! I play Polimerization to combine my two horses in one powerful creature. Say hallo to Empress Honora!

As a total opposite from Hellassia, this horse was beautiful. With it's snowy white coat , golden-brown mane and tail and soft pink butterfly wings, she was a pure grace.

\- I end my turn with one face down card.

\- Not much of excitement I see. Oh well, I guess it's my turn.

 _I can't believe this witch, she changes her mood faster than we can blink,_ said Eriza angrily, causing Hikari to giggle a bit, even if it wasn't time for that.

\- What are you giggling about, little guardian?! I'll give you a reason to giggle. I play my face down card, Monster Reborn! Now, my White Night Dragon, come forth!

\- Not again! - said Arika, almost falling backwards, but her frozen legs prevented her.

\- Yes again! I also play another spell card, Ice Absorber. With this, my dragon gets 300 extra points for each monster on my opponents' side of the field, but I also have a benefit from that because my life points increase for 500 for each one of your monsters too.

 _Great, now her dragon has 4500 attack points, more than any of our monsters. And not only that, Regina now has 3200 life points!,_ pointed Eriza, but Hikari hoped they'll be able to avoid attack from the dragon...

\- Now, my beast, attack princess Serenity and finish this duel!

\- Not so fast, you witch! I activate my trap, Wild Spirit! While I have Magical Horse on the field, I can choose the target of your dragons' attack so I choose Hellassia!

\- WHAT?! - shouted Alexia and Regina at the same time, but it was already too late. Hellassia was destroyed, reducing Alexias' points to 2500 and freezing her legs up to her tights.

\- WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT?!

\- Stop yelling at me, it was the only way to save Eriza! If she lose, we lose!

\- I don't care for you two! Now you left me with no monsters on the field and I'm easy target. All because of you!

\- Stop blaming me for everything. This is a team duel, so that means we have to work as a team! I will repay you this, I promise.

\- I told you I don't want your help nor your team work! Because of that shit now I'm losing the duel.

\- We're all losing, not just you! Stop being so selfish and at least for once work with us! That's our only chance...

\- I'm sick of listening your pointless babble...

Hikari didn't know what to do. Insults were numerous from both Alexia and Arika, leaving audience in shock and Regina with pleased smirk on her lips. In sudden moment, Eriza took her place and shouted:

\- SILENCE! BOTH OF YOU!

Shouting stopped immediately, leaving all present in shock because of familiar, but very pissed voice:

\- This is exactly what Regina wants..., to alienate us. Both of you... should be ashamed, picking up a fight... in such inappropriate situation as this is. There... are people out there who are counting... on us and what are you two doing?! Now..., pull yourselves together and... let's finish this duel!

In next moment, Hikari appeared again, so proud of her protege.

\- Eriza is right. Now let's... continue, shall we? I play my spell card... Crystal Reincarnation, which allows me... to bring one spell or trap card from... the graveyard and I choose... Monster Reborn so I can bring back... Hellasia!

Alexia, still in shock from Erizas' sudden appearance, wasn't even able to say anything when her favourite monster was brought back from the dead.

\- Now I end my turn.

\- I told you it will be worth of losing her! - said Arika with wide smile on her face.

\- Yeah right... - said Alexia while drawing the new card: - I play Amazoness Sword with which I can equip any warrior on the field and I choose princess Serenity. Also, she gains 1000 extra attack points.

When Hikari looked at princess Serenity, there was something strange about her: when huge gold sword appeared in her hands, Serenity was unable to wield it and it fell on the ground, blade first, Serenity still holding it's handle.

\- Ouch, it's so heavy!

\- Serena?! - shouted Hikari, Eriza and Arika at the same time. - What the hell are you doing here?!

\- Well you see, Erizas' speech was very inspiring to me so I wished to fight alongside you. And here I am!

She said it like it's not a big deal, but Hikari then heard Rini and Darien shouting Serenas' name hysterically.

 _You're nuts, you know that?!_

 _-_ Sorry, but I really wanted to help.

Eriza wanted to say something more, but Hikari stopped her:

\- Well, I think it will be okay. Shall we, princess?

Serena, no, Serenity, smiled and winked as sign of approval and then tried to wield huge sword.

\- But I'm not finished yet. Now I play my Polimerization! - continued Alexia, doesn't giving a shit about the drama that just occurred on Erizas' side of the field – Now, I can combine princess Serenity with Empress Honora.

In next moment, Honora flew over to Serenity, bowing so she can jump on her back. Princess was unsure what to do, but Hikari just nodded to encourage her. When she was on the horses back, it looked like she found the strength she needed to wield the sword, ready for battle.

\- What are you doing?! You were fighting just a moment ago! - yelled Regina in panic, but girls just smirked in the same time and Hikari said:

\- Maybe, but all three of us have the same wish, and that is to win this!

\- Can I declare attack, Eriza? Please?! - asked Arika with puppy eyes.

\- Sure, finish this.

\- All right! Now our princess has 5300 attack points, more than enough to destroy your dragon! Now, go!

With battle cry on her lips, Serenity rose gold sword, piercing dragon directly into it's heart. Regina lost 800 points only and just when she thought got away with it, Arika said:

\- It's still my turn, you know, old hag? I play my trap, Tears of Life. If I use it in the team duel, I can leave my turn to one of my partners and I choose Alexia. Roxelani, you have the honor to destroy her.

\- I know that, Einstein!

Before attack was declared, Alexia send one last smirk toward ice witch who started shivering from horror.

\- Now, Hellassia, finish this. - said Alexia with her cold voice.

Red-skinned angel launched her strongest blast of fire toward Regina, burning her alive. Her last scream will stay in Erizas' mind for a long, long time...

In next moment, a sudden flesh of light illuminated the whole field, blinding everyone. Next thing Hikari saw was Serenas' house in front of her.

\- Gosh...

\- Guys!

\- We're back home! - said Victoria and Arika at the same time, but their joy had short life. Hikari kneeled before Serena, who was laying in her lovers' arms, barely keeping her eyes open.

\- Silly princess, you shouldn't do that. - said Hikari with tender smile, grabbing Serenas' hand.

\- Serena?! Are you in pain? - asked Rini with tears in her eyes.

\- No, just... very tired. - whispered Serena.

\- Come on girl, this is no time for napping! - said Arika with worried voice.

\- I know... but just let me sleep for a little bit... - were the last words she said before she fell asleep.

After short moment of silence, Darien took Serena in his arms gently, referring to Hikari:

\- Scouts called us once again during your duel. Amara warned us about strange behaviour of Snow Dancers. They're heading toward place not so far away from here.

\- You sure you want her to fight?

\- I don't want her to fight in this condition, but she would never forgive herself for leaving the Scouts alone. - said Darien, kissing top of Serenas' head.

\- Moreover, now that her powers are released, Silver Crystal will cure her. - said Rini with smile, but her eyes were still full of worry.

\- Fine then, tell my where to go...

A sudden wind vortex rose above them, leaving all of the in shock because of the view: Alexia was standing on the entrance in shiny, silver helicopter, with her little sister beside her.

\- Need a ride?! - yelled Victoria to outspeak the helicopter.

Hikari only could smile and nod, grateful to Alexia for such gesture. When Eriza appeared next to her, they nodded to each other, ready to face the final battle...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, review my story, even if you don't like it, I want to know what you think.

Next chapter will probably be published in two weeks and we will meet our favorite spiky-haired boys so be patient! :*

Have a nice day.

~ * **H.E.** * ~


	8. It's not over yet

Hello, guys! I'm finally back. I know, I know, I said I will publish new chapter much sooner, but I started working and it was hard to find time for writing. But here we are, next chapter of my story.

Some AUTHOR NOTES:

\- For this chapter I used some sequences from Sailor Moon's second movie ''Hearts in Ice''

\- This chapter is beginning of other, in my opinion, much more interesting part of a story.

\- I do not own nor Sailor Moon nor Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

IT'S NOT OVER YET...

\- Wind is blowing so strong, we won't be able to come any closer than this. - said Alexia, sitting in front of a dashboard in her helicopter. Her little sister Victoria was sitting beside her with headset on her ears.

Hikari stood behind them, staring at blizzard in it's full rage. It's been almost twenty minutes since they contacted Scouts last time and the new-appeared ice fortress in the horizon was a pretty bad sign. It was located on half a way between Rayes' shrine and Erizas' house and it seemed as if it's the source of this blizzard.

\- W-where are we?

Serenas' sleepy voice forced Hikari to turn her head toward the back side of the helicopter. Serena was still leaned on Dariens' shoulder, Arika and Rini sitting beside them, obviously surprised, but also relieved at the same time.

\- We're in Alexias' helicopter. We'll meet Scouts soon...

\- Not so soon, I'm afraid. - said Victoria suddenly.

\- Vortex is too strong here, I can't risk getting any closer... - explained Alexia, squeezing handlebar in order to keep helicopter in it's course.

\- But that icicle is almost a mile away...- started Arika, standing beside Hikari, but Alexia caught her off:

\- Are you an idiot?! I don't want to die because of some hocus-pocus shit. We're landing here! Don't forget you're in my helicopter!

\- And what will you do?! Throw me out?! - started Arika, but Serena stood up with Dariens' help and said gently, but loudly enough to stop the fight:

\- It's okay. Thank you, Alexia.

Alexia seemed a bit confused, but then she cleared her throat and said:

\- Yeah, whatever. Now, sit down if you don't want fall on your asses.

Hikari won't lie, landing was pretty rough, but Alexia done it masterfully considering the raging wind and snow. When all of them were out on the asphalt, Serena seemed completely awake and ready for battle. She exchanged looks with Rini and Darien and then said:

\- Hikari? Arika? Are you coming with us?

There was no thinking about that and both of them nodded with smiles on their lips.

\- What about you, Alexia? - asked Hikari, but Alexia just sighed and said:

\- No thanks, I'll wait until this blizzard is over and then go home. I have nothing to do with you losers.

Arika almost said something inappropriate, but Hikari stopped her by covering Arikas' mouth and pulling her hand.

\- Well, okay then. Thank you once again.

Before they parted ways, Rini and Victoria waved to each other, Victoria obviously angry with her sister because of her behaviour.

Hikari didn't know how long have they walked, but it seemed as eternity. Both Serena and Darien tired to contact Scouts, but without any success. All of the sudden, four familiar voices came from one of the dark buildings.

\- Eriza! Arika! Guys! You're alive! - said Androria while tossing both Arika and Hikari on the ground, squeezing them in strong bear hug.

\- Thank goodness you're all right! - said Luna who was sitting on Shantells' left shoulder, while Artemis sat on the right one.

When they all greeted each other, Serena asked:

\- Where are girls? We can't contact them at all.

\- We were separated from them just a short while ago. More forward is some kind of a barrier and we weren't able to pass it. - explained Artemis.

\- Yes, but luckily, they had their powers back so they weren't surprised if something attacked them. - continued Luna.

Hikari then turned her head toward the icicle she saw from the helicopter. And indeed: not so far away from the place they were standing at, there it was, a huge crystallized barrier. When she tired to touch it, the crystal became visible and she was unable to break it. Whoever put up this barrier, their plan was to keep Scouts inside and not let them escape.

\- We have to enter somehow. Scouts may need help! - said Serena with determined voice, followed by shouts of approval from all present.

\- Serena, maybe you, Darien and Rini should transform. Maybe you'll then be able to pass the barrier.

Hikari didn't have to ask twice. Serena took her heart-shaped brooch from her pocket and rose it in the air, followed by Rini and her brooch.

\- **Moon Cosmic Power!**

 **\- Mini Moon Prism Power!**

When Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon made the scene, the crystallized barrier opened itself for them. Sailor Moon took one step back in surprise, but then she squeezed her fists, ready to fight.

\- We probably won't be in contact because of the barrier, but we will wait here for you. - said Hikari to encourage two Moon Scouts. When she showed thumbs up, Sailor Moon and Mini Moon nodded with smile. Just a moment later, they entered inside the barrier followed by Tuxedo Mask. When all three of them disappeared in blizzard, the barrier closed itself, leaving Hikari, Arika, Shantell, Andoria and cats outside, praying for their friend's safe return...

* * *

\- Look at them. How pathetic. - said Princess Snow Kaguya, observing the battlefield under her feet. Because of the ice crystal she used, she could create as much snow dancers she wanted, without any concern she'll be hit by powers of the warriors protected by planets.

On the other hand, female warriors were on the end of their strengths, breathless and dirty from melted snow and their own blood. Four of them were almost on their knees, but they were still attacking upcoming dancers. The other four, however, were still able to avoid the attacks, but they'll also be crushed just like the other four.

\- Why don't you give up? I can ease your pain, you just have to surrender yourself to a beautiful and peaceful ice slumber.

\- Forget about it, you ice witch! - said tall Scout with short sandy-blonde hair and with the sword in her hands.

\- We will never hand you over nor our powers nor our planet! - shouted beautiful blonde warrior with red ribbon in her hair, barely kneeling.

\- You girls are so stubborn. But okay, I have plenty of time to eliminate you in harder way, since that's your wish. Go, my snow dancers! Finish them off!

 **\- Moon Spiral Heart Attack!**

\- What's this?! - shouted Kaguya when a sudden flash of pink light destroyed most of her dancers that were on their way to destroy first four Scouts. But, luckily, her crystal reacted again, creating even more dancers. _What was that light..._

\- Sailor Moon! - shouted all eight Scouts at the same time, forcing Kaguya to turn her head toward legendary blonde warrior protected by Moon.

\- So, you finally decided to join us, Sailor Moon?

\- Who do you think you are to turn our beautiful planet into a lifeless icy wasteland? I'm Sailor Moon and I'll stop you in the name of the Moon!

\- Nice speech, I have to admit, but you're not more than a snowflake to me. A snowflake which will be crushed by my hand! Die!

Kaguya released huge amount of ice power toward Sailor Moon, but luckily, she was fast enough to avoid it. She landed among the other Scouts, who were so relieved to see her, some of them even started to cry.

\- We thought you're a goner!

\- I'm so glad to see you!

\- Guys, I'm okay! And Rini and Darien are okay. They're on their way...

\- Enough with the chit-chat! You're in the middle of a battle! Go, snow dancers!

Each Scout was attacked by three or four snow dancers at once, but all eight of them were able to defend their princess.

\- Sailor Moon, use your Chalice! - shouted Sailor Mercury while releasing here Aqua Illusion on three snow dancers.

\- Right. - said Sailor Moon after short pause. She stretched out her hands, summoning Purity Chalice right into her fists.

\- **Crisis Power!**

\- Nothing can stop the power of my Ice Crystal, not even Super Sailor Moon! - finished Kaguya with insane laughter.

\- Do not underestimate us! We will not allow you to destroy our beloved planet! Now be gone! **Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!**

\- How pathetic. - said Kaguya, also attacking. When two huge blows collided, it was almost unsure who will take victory, but in the end, Kaguya was too strong even for Super Sailor Moon. The icy-blue blow knocked Sailor Moon down on the frozen ground, tossing her staff out of her reach.

\- SAILOR MOON!

Serena heard her comrades calling to her, but she was barely able to move.

\- Why don't you give up, little snowflake? Let me put you into a deep slumber and you'll never feel this pain again. Actually, you won't feel any kind of pain any more in your life! You just need to surrender!

 _Just a little bit longer and this planet shall be mine. After so long..._

 _-_ N-never!

Kaguya was completely shocked when her opponent stood up from the ground. Even though she was shivering from coldness and pain, her pride and determination were obvious from the icicle where Kaguya stood.

\- I will never allow you to turn me or this planet into an icicle! True, I'm in pain, but it doesn't matter because the pain will pass! Same thing is with life, if we don't experience painful moments, we would not know to appreciate happy moments! So you can forget about your plan to turn me into an ice statue!

When Super Sailor Moon rose her hands at her chest's height, her Silver Crystal appeared between her palms.

\- No, Sailor Moon! If you use Silver Crystal, you'll die! - shouted Sailor Jupiter, but Sailor Moon just smiled and said:

\- Why do I have the crystal if I'm not allowed to use it? I'll be fine, I promise.

Her tender ans promising smile encouraged other Scouts to stand up on their feet and start walking toward their princess.

\- We have to...

\- ...help Sailor Moon... - said Mars and Neptune. Snow dancers who were near them tired to stop them, but they were destroyed by Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mini Moon

\- Rini, go help Scouts to defend Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mini Moon nodded with approval, taking Sailor Saturn's and Sailor Mercury's hand, creating circle around Sailor Moon with other Scouts.

\- This is for our world of life and beauty! - shouted Sailor Moon trough the wind.

 **\- Sailor... Crystal... Power! -** shouted Scouts all at the same time, causing Silver Crystal to start glowing even more. Nine Scouts created strong, pyramid-shaped barrier, with Sailor Moon in it's top. Not even one of Snow Dancers were able to approach princess who was ready to attack.

\- Be gone, Kaguya! - shouted Sailor Moon once again, releasing strong ray of silvery light toward snow princess.

\- Oh no, you won't! - said Kaguya and released her own ray of icy-blue power. When two rays collided, it was unsure who will win the battle. Kaguya then realised something:

\- No... Not that light again! Agh! - screamed Kaguya desperately, remembering this was the light that send her on the journey trough all the universe more than 1000 years ago. _It won't happen again! I won't allow it!_

Sailor Moon and Scouts could barely keep up shooting same amount of power toward Kaguya, but her icy ray was quickly progressing towards them.

 _We must not lose. For our planet... We must not lose..._

Hikari suddenly put a hand on her heart, feeling a strange pain inside her chest. _Something_ _i_ _s wrong..._

\- Hikari, what's wrong? - asked Luna seeing her worried face.

\- I have a bad feeling about girls. Something bad is going on...

 _Then we somehow must help them!,_ said Eriza, appearing next to Hikari.

 _Yes, but what..._

 _That's right!_ , remembered Hikari and snapped her fingers.

\- Guys, take each others' hands, quickly!

Arika, Andoria and Shantell were seemingly confused, but they done what Hikari said. When all four of them formed a little circle, Hikari said:

\- Now close your eyes and think about our friends on the other side of the barrier. Think about them with all your might! We have to send them our life energy!

Girls done as they were told with Erizas' spirit also giving it's energy. Luna and Artemis just stood there in surprise and with hope on their faces. They just remembered that Sailor ChibiChibi Moon's special ability was gathering and transferring energy to those who are in need. _Now she gives their energy to the Scouts..._

Sailor Moon could swear she saw Eriza and ChibiChibi in her thoughts, telling them something like _this is our gift to you_ or something like that. And in the exact same moment she felt a flow of energy flowing trough her body. Unknown, but very powerful energy...

When Sailor Moon opened her eyes, blue ray of light almost reached her, but she then send this new energy together with her silvery ray. The ray became thicker and much more shiny, pushing Kaguyas' ray back to her. _Just a little bit more..._

When power of the Silver Crystal finally hit princess Kaguya, she cracked like a glass, screaming desperately. Also, the crystal she held on her chest was shattered into thousand pieces, causing immediate disappearance of Snow Dancers.

When silvery light finally disappeared, Sailor Moon was so delighted she started crying, but when she landed on the ground covered with snow, she realised she has no strength to stand. Before she lost her consciousness, she was satisfied because they finally defeated their long-unknown enemy...

When huge barrier finally shattered, Eriza was sitting on the ground, her legs still shaking from all that energy she gave away. Her friends ware in the same position, only with that difference those three stood it much harder than Eriza and ChibiChibi. Luckily, that energy-transfer-thinge didn't last long...

Eriza stood up rashly when she saw unknown shadows coming from where barrier was just a moment ago. She couldn't see who they were from that distance, but when sun started rising, she sighed with a relief.

They won. They won and now they were coming back. Each of the Scouts, Mercury with her arm over Mars's shoulder, Venus riding on Jupiter's back, Neputune's arm around Uranus's neck and Saturn leaning on Pluto and her glaive, were seemingly exhausted and injured, but all of them had that expression of pride and relief on their faces. Sailor Moon was unconscious in Tuxedo Mask's arms, but the smile on her lips told Eriza everything. Sailor Mini Moon was holding Tuxedo Mask's cape which allowed her to walk upright.

\- Scouts!

\- You're back! - shouted Luna and Artemis with tears in their eyes. Two cats ran over to the Scouts who greeted them with smiles. Erizas' three friends stood up on their feet and started walking slowly toward them to greet them. Eriza stood on the same place for a second longer with worried expression on her face.

 _Aren't you going to greet them, Eriza?,_ asked ChibiChibi, which jolted Eriza back from her thoughts.

\- Yeah... I will.

When ChibiChibi sat on her shoulder, Eriza started walking toward Mini Moon first. She knew she must me happy because of this victory, and she was, but something in her chest didn't allowed her to be delighted like all others. This battle and this enemy were just the beginning...

* * *

 _Six months later..._

A dark reveals, made completely of black crystal and marble, were now filled with tiny specks of light coming from black candles that were put in high candlesticks in every corner of the room. Only the platform with the throne, where S _he_ sat, was covered in complete darkness.

When _She_ rose her pale hand with bloody-red and sharp nails on top of her fingers, _She_ laughed. With a little snatch of _Her_ finger, two shells appeared before _Her,_ revealing two newly-created bodies which desperately waited for their souls. One, the body of a woman, was slender and tall, with a beautiful face and long hair coloured like mahogany. Only difference from her original body were black tattoos on her cheeks. Other, the body of a male, was muscular and tall, with it's slightly spiky silver hair and face of assassin.

These two were just copies of the original, but it was enough for two tortured souls which will inhabit these bodies.

\- You two shall be my key for finding the chosen ones. And finally, I shall rule this world and stay forever young!

A psychotic laughter filled the reveals, but after just a few moments, _She_ stood up and formed a black ball of darkness in her hand.

\- Now, the Doors of the Shadow Realm, open for me and give me these two cursed souls!

* * *

Yugi wasn't sure where he was, but he was completely sure he went to bed few hours ago. He was surrounded by pure light, floating in weightlessness.

Suddenly, he was aware of someone else's presence and he quickly turned around, but there was no one to see, just more light.

 _You don't have to be afraid, boy. I will not hurt you..._

Yugi heard warm, male voice, yet unknown to him.

\- Who are you and where are we? - asked Yugi not particularly anyone, but the answer suddenly showed himself in all it's purity.

Light was too bright, Yugi had to close his big, purple eyes, but when he opened them after few moments, a beautiful white horse with angelic-like wings and gold horn on it's head stood before him.

Yugi frowned in confusion, still believing something evil is hidden under all this light, but this pegasus didn't seemed to be dangerous. _Is this another message from Shadi...? No, it wasn't. Six months had pass since he parted ways with us. So did Pharaoh..._

 _I already told you, young boy, you don't have to be afraid of me. I just wanted to give you something back._

In next moment, the Millennium Puzzle appeared, hanging from horse's jaw on a thick chain Yugi put on it in order to keep the Puzzle safe. Little to say Yugi was in shock, but the much bigger shock followed when pegasus put the Puzzle before Yugi's feet. Gold pyramid started glowing, revealing it's tenant once again.

\- Long time no see, Yugi. - said deep, familiar voice.

\- Ph...Pharaoh...? - said Yugi, still not believing what he sees. His old friend, with whom he shared his body and all his thoughts, now was standing before him again. Frankly, Yugi thought he'll never see him again after he crossed to the afterlife when Yugi won in a ceremonial duel, but here he is, the same as Yugi remembered him. His spiky hair was identical to his, except for golden highlights crossing black parts of his hair. His skin was tanned and he wore Egyptian royal clothes and jewelry, his dark blue cape hanging from his shoulders and with golden tiara on his forehead. His sharp purple eyes were still the same, although a bit warmer and rounder...

Atem was more than surprised when Yugi hugged him out of nowhere. At first he was too shocked to hug him back, but when he felt Yugi's body is trembling from crying, he just smiled and put his hands on his back, patting him comfortingly.

\- Hey, what have I told you before? Champion does not shed his tears so easy.

\- How can you blame me?! I Thought I'll never see you again! You're my best friend, deam it! - yelled Yugi, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

\- But now we have met again, haven't we? Now, wipe out your tears and wish me welcome. - said Pharaoh, extending his hand toward Yugi. After short moment, Yugi rubbed his blushy face and shook hands with Atem, still thinking this is just his imagination.

 _I'm glad to see reunion of two friends, but I'm afraid your meeting isn't caused by any good,_ said pegasus, which was still standing beside them.

\- What do you mean? - asked Yugi, but Atem seemed to know what he's talking about.

 _An abnormality in this dimension has been too big to fix from afar so me and my Guardian investigated what's going on, and I assure you, you'll need any help possible to win against this evil._

\- Don't tell me there is some bigger evil than Bakura? - Yugi said with panic on his face and Pegasus just shook his head:

 _Thief Bakura was just a puppet. Same goes for Zorc. None of them were even close to this new enemy._

Both Yugi and Pharaoh stood there, completely in shock, sweat drops rolling down their faces and chins. Atem needed all possible help, both from the past and future, to defeat Zorc for the last time six months ago, and now this?!

\- Can you tell us anything specific? - asked Atem with his deep voice, but Pegasus just shook his head again.

 _I can't tell when this evil will attack you, but it's possible that you'll be fighting it's puppets again. But I can tell you where to find help._

Pegasus took few steps backwards and made a full circle with his head. Before Atem and Yugi appeared huge, glowing, crescent moon mark.

 _With Atem's ancient powers and powers of this symbol, you'll be able to fight. Just follow this mark and you'll find your allies._

At that moment, Pegasus started to disappear. _But I still have so many questions!,_ thought Yugi while reaching the white horse.

 _I don't have any more time to explain you anything more, but Atem got instructions from me while we were entering your dreams, young boy._

Before he completely disappeared, Yugi managed to hear one last sentence that should help them to find allies:

 _Rose-coloured sight shall lead you to your victory..._

* * *

\- It's only an April and it's already so hot outside! - complained Serena while waving in front of her face.

\- We should definitely change in our summer uniforms soon! - added Lita, but she then woke up Amy who was reading the book since they left school:

\- We won't be able to wear our summer uniforms any more, remember? We have high school entrance exams in two weeks. This is our last week of wearing these uniforms.

\- Don't even remind me! - said Mina and Serena at the same time, already totally pale in face just because of mentioning entrance exams.

 _But Amy's got the point, this really is our last year in middle school._ , thought Eriza while looking at her white and grey uniform. A lot of things had changed in these three years of middle school. She was reunited with her old childhood friend, Arika, she met Andoria, who started attending middle school in Japan after her parents divorced, and she met Sailor Scouts, of course.

These past six months were real adventure indeed. After they defeated Princess Kaguya, a new enemy attacked them. She saw Rini in love for the first time, and the Dead Moon Circus was pretty powerful enemy, especially with their queen Nehelenia, who ran away after confronting Super Sailor Moon.

But it's not all that happened: Eriza felt like part of the team, she had her role in all those battles, helping Luna, Artemis and their daughter Diana to investigate about the enemy and four of them created new transformation tools for Scouts after Pegasus lent them his power. Her friends were also part of the team: they were the SOS squad, as Andoria called them. Shantell investigated different substances left by enemies, while Andoria and Arika were always near battlefield if something unusual happens. With Erizas' power to bring monsters to life, Arika's strong deck and Andorias abnormal strength, they really were useful on the field when Scouts were outnumbered or surprised. But they were never actually confronting the enemy. When the time of final battle approached, they were left at the base, together with cats...

\- Eriza?! Yahooo!

Rini's voice jolted Eriza and she was back to reality.

\- Is something wrong? You're more quiet than usual.

Everyones' attention was pointed on Eriza, but she just smiled tenderly and said:

\- No, it's nothing wrong. I was just thinking about these past six months, that's all.

Everyone seemed to be satisfied with the answer and they continued chattering. Serena and Andoria were talking with Lita about food, Arika talked with Raye and Mina about last night's episode of talent show, Shantell and Amy were reading their books. Everything seemed to be perfectly fine...

\- So, she must be my target. - said deep and malicious voice from high building above chattering group of girls. His brownish-red eyes were focused on Eriza and evil smirk appeared on man's face.

\- Then let's see what you are made of, shall we? - said man before snapping his fingers.

In the same moment, ChibiChibi appeared on Erizas' shoulder, obviously upset, exchanging looks with Raye who sensed the same thing.

\- Guys, prepare yourselves... - but before she managed to finish the sentence, she was grabbed by human-like creature, made completely of glass. Same happened to Arika, Mina and Lita. Even though girls were struggling very hard, they were disabled by sharp claws put on their throats.

\- What are these things?! - said Serena in shock, while Amy took her mini computer and started tipping.

 _Girls, you have to fight!,_ said ChibiChibi, causing Eriza to take her deck from the bag. After she pronounced magic words, Rini, Serena and Amy were transformed in their Sailor uniforms in no time. But creatures didn't seemed to have any interest in Scouts, they were just staring at Eriza, precisely, in the garnet around her neck.

While Super Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Mercury were fighting those four creatures who grabbed their friends, ChibiChibi forced Eriza to find some place for hiding, same goes for Shantell and Andoria, who literally had to pull Eriza out from the battle. Their way was intersected by another four creatures.

Their attack was so fast Eriza didn't manage even to blink. They pushed her two friends away and reached for Erizas neck with their sharp nails.

 _This is it...I'm gonna die...They'll rip off my throat..._

In her last desperate attempt to save her throat from being ripped off, she rose her hands, hiding her face. She didn't realise she was holding her deck in one of her palms. Before creature touched her necklace, deck started glowing, creating powerful barrier around her and destroying those who were in touch with it.

 _What the..._

But before she managed to understand what happened, her personality was switched with ChibiChibis, revealing Hikari in her full power.

\- Ccccc...this doesn't belong to you, my dear ladies. - said Hikari with smile on her face, referring to glass creatures. When creatures tried to attack again, Hikari rose her hand and said:

\- Andoria, Shantell, step aside.

In next moment, all creatures that attacked her were pushed backwards with unbelievably strong telekinetic wave. When their bodies met with the wall, they all smashed into thousand pieces, non of them regenerating again.

When Eriza was back in her body, Scouts were all transformed and behind her. All of them were breathless because of this surprise attack, but luckily, no one was injured. All of them had the same confused expression as Eriza.

\- What the hack was that?! - asked Sailor Moon lastly.

 _That's what I'd like to know, too,_ thought Eriza while exchanging look with her little spirit guardian. _This is what I was afraid of..._

All of the girls were unable to sense dark presence above their heads.

\- She also has ability to switch personalities. How interesting...- said man before disappearing into a dark portal, impatient to tell his mistress about this girl...

* * *

\- I still can't believe Pharaoh is back. Hope he'll be in mood to talk with us sometime soon. - said Tea while walking beside Yugi on their way form school. Joey, Tristan and Bakura were in front of them and talking about various things that happened in school that day, all three of them in much better mood after they heard who is back.

But Yugi's enthusiasm had gone down after Pharaoh told him why he came back.

 _I was given the task to bring one powerful and lost soul back to the Other side with me. But I still have no clue how to find that lost soul._

 _First we have to fight this new, even more powerful evil, and now the Pharaoh has to find another spirit? Looks like you can't rest in peace after all, Yami,_ thought Yugi with long face. But he was right. It's true, it was heart-braking when Pharaoh passed away after three long years woth Yugi and his gang, but Yugi felt one kind of relief because he knew his friend will be reunited with his old friends and will finally rest after so long. Oh, how he was wrong...

 _Why the long face?_

Yugi turned his head on the sound of Atem's voice, but when he opened his mouth in order to answer the question, Pharaoh's face became frown and dark.

 _Something evil is approaching..._

Not even a moment after that sentence, five human-like glass sculptures appeared before Yugi and his four friends, leaving them in complete shock.

\- What the...?

\- What type of hologram is this?! - said Joey, still not believing they're real.

\- Joey, I think they're not holograms. Don't go near them! - said Yugi, but it was too late because one of creatures jumped on Joey and threw him on the ground, putting it's sharp claws under his chin. Other three done the same with Tristan and Bakura, who tried to release Joey, and Tea who tried to hide somewhere with Yugi.

 _Yugi, let me take over!,_ said Atem in commanding voice.

In next moment, Yugi's body was overtaken by 3000 old spirit of Pharaoh Atem. Yami was back, ready to smash those glass sculptures into pieces.

\- Who are you creatures and what do you want with us?!

Creatures just started chuckling with malefic smiles on their faces. The last one of them jumped on Yami, but he didn't realised until the last moment he was holding his deck in his hand.

The rest happened in a blink of an eye.

His deck started glowing. Shiny barrier protected him from attack. Creature was smashed with scream. Same happened to other two who tried to attack. Bakura and Tea were released.

Yami was completely confused, but he was determined to use his deck to get rid of last two creatures who now desperately held Joey and Tristan, using them as shields.

 _What should we do now? We can't put up a barrier if Tristan and Joey are on the way.,_ said Yugi with worried expression, but Yami then heard a familiar whisper in his head.

 _My master._

 _Let me help you._

 _...Mahad?!..._

In next moment, deck started glowing with deep purple light, releasing Yami and Yugi's most powerful and most trustful monster.

The appearance of Dark Magician was too quick for both creatures to notice. Without even touching them, Dark Magician broke glass sculptures with his powerful dark magic, leaving both Tristan and Joey unharmed.

When both of them were able to breath normally again, Joey said with annoyed voice:

\- What the heck was that all about?! Where's the rest of them?! They'll regret the day they were made!

\- Calm down, hot brain! - said Tristan.

\- Hope I'll never see them again! - said Tea, still shaking from fear.

But both Yami and Yugi were focused on Dark Magician, who bowed before them before returning back into the deck.

Yugi was still confused about what happened, but somehow his deck became some kind of a shield against these monsters. _Will there be more of them?_ _And what's with this power?_

Up, above their confused heads, mysterious female figure watched them with her eyes red like blood.

\- Not bad for a little boy. Hope my mistress will be satisfied. - said woman before disappearing into black portal...

* * *

Can you already guess who the new enemies are? How do you think our two groups will meet?

Find out in next chapter, _Tournament,_ which will probably be published at the end of this month.

If you liked my story or if you think I might change something about it, just leave the review!

Have a nice day!

~ * **H.E.** * ~


	9. Tournament

Hi there! I know I said I'll publish this chapter WAY before, but it was really hard to find time for writing between part-time job and family visits. But here I am with a new chapter of my story! :D

I do not own nor Yu-Gi-Oh! nor Sailor Moon, they belong to their respective owners, Takeuchi-sensei and Takahashi-sensei.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

TOURNAMENT

\- Excuse us for our sudden intrusion, but we would like to know few things, queen Nehelenia.

A deep female voice from the entrance in a throneroom jolted queen of the Dark Moon back from her thoughts. Soon, in her sight came two familiar figures.

\- You're very rude, my dear Alexia. - said queen as if she was bored with woman's irritation.

\- You promised that you'll tell us why you brought us back from the Shadow Realm after we test those brats. Now, I want explanation!

Instead of answering Alexia's question, Nehelenia turned her eyes toward quiet, but ominous young man.

\- You don't seem to be interested in all this, Thief Bakura.

\- Of course not. I will do anything you ask from me, of course, if that means I will have my revenge. - said white-haired man with vicious smile.

Nehelenia liked that attitude, but she knew she has to be careful with him. Quiet types are always like to be traitors. They don't talk much, but they're always devising some kind of evil plan.

Queen then turned her head toward Alexia who was now literally boiling with anger. _She definitely needs to be taught a lesson..._

\- You said something, my dear? - said Nehelenia while squeezing little ragdoll between her fingers. That little doll represented Alexia's newly-created body and when Nehelenia buried her long nails into a soft fabric, Alexia shouted from pain and fell on her knees in agony. Nehelenia repeated action few times until Alexia almost lost consciousness. When little ragdoll disappeared, Nehelenia said in cold voice:

\- Do not talk so rude to me, my dear. I hold your life in my hands, don't you forget it.

Alexia slowly stood up yet unable to breathe properly. When she finally stood still after few moments, Nehelenia stood up from her throne and held her head proudly:

\- You two from now on will help me in accomplishing my long-wanted dream: to rule the Earth and Moon as it's only and always beautiful queen. But, of course, I'm willing to offer you anything if you agree to help me.

When queen sat back on the throne, she continued:

\- Bakura, as soon as this task is completed, you can have your revenge towards little Yugi and his friends. Do with them whatever you want, I don't care.

When Bakura smirked, Alexia spoke in higher voice than allowed:

\- What do I have from that contract?

\- Oh, come on, my dear, don't you want to take a revenge upon Eriza and her little spirit guardian? Only six months had passed since they split you and your host.

Nehelenia could clearly see anger burning into those red eyes and she had to admit that she was the most powerful materialization of anger, pride and greed she ever saw.

\- That little witch... I'LL KILL HER!

\- After you do what I want from you, you can do with them whatever you like. Do we have a deal?

Alexia didn't say anything but deeply bowed instead. That was her sign of loyalty.

\- Good. Now, I have to explain you what to do.

Nehelenia rose her hand and snapped her fingers once. In front of her two servants appeared holographic picture of a sword, oddly shaped, but still beautiful while it shined in blinding silver colour. Ornaments on it's hilt were unknown to both of them, but the symbol in it's middle attracted most of their attention.

\- This legendary weapon is Silver Sword of Andromeda Galaxy. It's known in whole Milky Way as the most powerful weapon in the Universe beside Silence Glaive wielded by Sailor Saturn.

\- Looks like an ordinary sword to me. - said Alexia, but Nehelenia just glared at her to make her shut her mouth.

\- As I was trying to say, the huge power of this sword lies in ancient legend about the creation of the Universe. It is told when an individual lucky enough to summon it makes a wish upon the sword, the sword will grant it with only one swing. It is told that it's capable of destroying planets, galaxies, even the whole Universe if it is wished from it.

Both Bakura and Alexia were completely amazed by it, but Bakura saw the problem right away:

\- How do we summon the sword, my queen?

\- There are two ways of doing it, but easier way is completely impossible since it's owner is gone for aeons now. That leaves the harder way where you two need to help me.

After shorter silence and after queen squeezed her fist in frustration, she continued:

\- Since I'm unable to move outside the castle during the day, you two need to bring me six ingredients needed for summoning the sword.

When Nehelenia snapped her fingers once again, two new holograms appeared, one showing the dream mirror, only coloured in silver, not pink as the ordinary one. Other hologram showed Pure Heart Crystal that was coloured completely in gold.

\- These two items are known as Silver Dream Mirror and Gold Heart. These reside in two different types of people: a person with Silver Dream Mirror in his or her chest have seen lots of tragedies in his or her life, but they still didn't lost hope in better and brighter future. I believe I found a potential victim and that's the girl Bakura was send to observe: Eriza Kanashi.

Only the mention of her name caused Alexia to start growling with rage.

\- Second type of person is the one who's heart stayed untainted with any kind of darkness. This heart is also known as Heart of Kings and it's well known for its nobility and braveness. The boy Alexia was send to observe surely has Heart of Kings: Yugi Mutou.

Bakura just laughed at the mention of his enemy's name, but his eyes were much darker than before.

\- Second two ingredients are the items of Darkness and Light, but since we don't have much time to search for something more powerful, Millennium Puzzle and Moonlight Garnet will be fine. Since Millennium Puzzle contains power of darkness and may open the path to the Shadow Realm itself, it's perfect item of Darkness. On the other hand, I'm informed that Moonlight Garnet has power of the legendary queen Serenity contained within it so it will do as well.

After few minutes of silence, Alexia asked queen:

\- What about other two ingredients? You said we need six of them.

\- You'll be informed when the time comes. Now listen to my final words: bring me those two, dead or alive, I don't care, but do not destroy the items under any circumstances. If you fail me or betray me, believe me, I'll send you back to the depths of Hell I pulled you from. You have one week. Now, leave me be.

A huge mirror appeared behind Nehelenia and swallowed her behind it's glass, leaving Bakura and Alexia alone in the huge throneroom.

\- What's the plan then? - asked Alexia, but Bakura already started walking toward the door.

\- I don't care what will you do, but I have work to do. Besides, I'm not leaving my well-being in hands of such inpatient and flamboyant fool like you.

\- What did you said?! - were only words Alexia was able to say before her companion disappeared.

 _Son of a bitch, you'll pay my for this! Just you wait!,_ thought Alexia, already having plan for attack in mind...

* * *

\- Man, can't we have at least one month of peace! - grumbled Lita while sitting on couch in Eriza's home. Rini and Eriza were playing Duel Monsters on the tea table in the middle of the room with Arika and Serena cheering them on. Andoria and Mina with Artemis in her lap were sitting next to Lita, Amy was sitting in armchair patting Luna's head, while Shantell, Raye and Hotaru sat on carpet. Amara, Michelle and Trista were standing each in her corner of the room with cups of tea in their hands, while Darien was in fourth corner.

All ten Scouts were here, all three cats, Darien, whole SOS Squad... Besides, this was a state of emergency.

\- You said it. We don't need these new enemies, especially now when we have the entrance exams. - reminded Amy

\- Stop with that already! - shouted, Serena, Arika and Andoria at the same time.

\- And looks like I'm the target...Again...- said Eriza with the sigh of exhaustion.

\- Why do you think so? - asked Serena proving she is completely clueless.

\- Well, those crystal creeps bypassed us and headed straight toward Eriza, you big dummy! Don't you remember?! - reacted Raye by shouting in Serena's face.

\- Oh, yeah! You're right! - said Serena with anime sweatdrop on her forehead, laughing in embarrassment.

\- But I don't understand one thing in this whole situation: how did you managed to destroy them in the first place?- started Amara after sipping the tea, - I mean, ChibiChibi told us they headed right toward your throat and in that situation there's no way you'd be able to transform into Hikari on time. But how did you managed to buy that time?

Eriza put down her cards obviously not wanting to continue duel against Rini. Pink-haired girl done the same thing, putting aside her whole deck.

\- I don't know exactly what happened, but I know that in one moment my deck started glowing. I guess I used it's light as distraction and switched minds with ChibiChibi.

\- But why would it start glowing all of the sudden? - asked Mina while stopping patting Artemis in the same time.

Seeing nobody will figure it out, ChibiChibi appeared on Eriza's shoulder and spoke:

 _I see no one of you knows that there is an actual power in those cards._

\- You mean to say all those bullshits Yugi was talking about on the TV are actually true? - said Eriza with irritation.

\- For real?! - said SOS squad at the same time.

\- Who is Yugi? - asked Sailor Scouts at the same time.

\- You never heard of Yugi Mutou?! Seriously?! - asked Arika and when all girls shook their head with confused expression on their faces, Arika started her big story:

\- He's the best duelist in the world! He's even called The King of Games, damn it! Don't tell me neither of you have heard about him from the media?!

\- Wait, is that the little pipsqueak with spiky hair and chain around his neck? - asked Lita suddenly, causing Arika's boiling anger because of epithet he was given. Eriza, on the other hand, just chuckled on that comment.

\- What about him? He knows about these things ChibiChibi is saying? - asked Raye while Lita and Arika were fighting in the background.

\- Well, he's always saying we duelists need to believe in the heart of the cards and stuff like that, that the monsters within our deck have their own will and that we need to respect them...

 _And he was telling the truth! If you need another prove, just remember that power of the Sailor Scouts was sealed in the cards. Also, remember that you Eriza are able to release real monsters from Arika's deck._

 _Good point there,_ thought Eriza with irritation.

\- What does that all mean, ChibiChibi? - asked Rini while looking at her deck.

 _Well, it is possible that those monsters were repelled by the duel energy from your deck, which means..._

\- ...we can use that fact in our advantage! - Amy finished what ChibiChibi wanted to say.

 _Exactly! The only problem is that you need to duel constantly during long period of time if you want that energy to stay in your deck._

\- That means you need to apply for some tournament! - said Andoria, already excited.

\- But, Andoria, there are no any tournaments currently. How many times have I told you that spring is the time for training and preparations before the summer tournaments begin.

All Scouts seemed to be pretty disappointed with those news, but then Arika rose her hand:

\- Well... it's not completely true...

Eriza just frowned with confusion, but Arika explained:

\- I was looking for some new cards on the net few days ago and I ran into an announcement of a prestige Duel Monsters tournament organised by KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions. It's starting next week and you can apply if you want.

\- Are you talking about Golden League? Are you completely nuts, you idiot?! - shouted Eriza out of blue, leaving all Scouts in shock.

\- What's the deal? It's only a tournament... - started Serena.

\- It's not 'only a tournament', you dummy! It's the most important tournament in the world of Duel Monsters! It's called Golden League for reason: Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Battle City II – they're all part of it. And now this new tournament will be on. Not only that, but all the strongest duelists in the world will be competing. They'll probably all receive an invitation and there's no way I'll even be able to pass the qualifications!

\- You can't know for sure if you don't try, can you? - said Hotaru with tender smile on her face. From that smile Eriza stopped shouting and sat down, but she was still pretty pissed.

\- Hotaru is right. You should give it a shot. From what I saw, you're amazing. - said Serena now being completely serious.

\- Not only that. Have you seen the award that winner receives? - asked Shantell while holding her laptop on her lap. When she turned the screen toward the girls, everyone awed from the amount of money that was mentioned.

-Two million dollars?! Two million dollars! - shouted Arika while breathing hardly.

\- That's some serious money. - said Lita, rubbing her chin.

\- You should definitely apply! You can become a millionaire just like that! - said Andoria while leaning on Arika who was still under impression.

\- You really think I'm that shallow? To compete just for money?! Thanks, but no thanks. I have my pride too! - said Eriza, offended. Her gesture caused Amara and Raye to chuckle, but then Shantell spoke up again:

\- And what about your brother?

Eriza jolted on the mention of Alix. She knew exactly what Shantell meant...

\- With that amount of money you'll be able to pay him surgery in United States and pay his later rehabilitation, am I right?

Serena wasn't sure what was going on in the given moment, but the expression on Eriza's face told her it was really hard to decide what was right thing to do. Not only Serena, but all present were staring at Eriza, waiting for her decision.

 _This must be such a pressure...Poor Eriza,_ thought Rini who took her friend's hand to encourage her. Even ChibiChibi was there to help.

 _Damn, I'm cornered... It's true, I'll be able to pay surgery for Alix if I win the tournament, but what if I'm not good enough to win? It's such an elite tournament and the competition is pretty rough. But, if I don't do anything, I'll be targeted again by those glassy things. And if I die, who will take care of the family?..._

All of these thoughts were swarming in Eriza's head, causing her to struggle with herself. But in the end, she just nodded.

Everyone sighed with relief and Luna started making plans right away:

\- All right, now when that's settled, go and make your application with your friends while Scouts discuss plan of protection and investigation.

When Luna finished speaking, Scouts started talking between each other, some of them trying to figure out other weaknesses of enemies, while other planned what to bring with them on that sudden vecation.

\- I'll look at the map of Domino City as soon as we finish the application. I'm sure it'll help. - said Shantell before leaving the room with Andoria.

When Eriza started walking toward the entrance of living room, Arika put her warm hand on Eriza's shoulder and said briefly:

\- I'll apply, too.

\- What?!

 _What?!_ , said ChibiChibi and Eriza both at the same time, but Arika just smiled and said:

\- Where you go, I go, too. You're my friend and I have to make sure you're safe no matter what. But also, if both of us compete, the bigger chances are to win the money, right?

Arika left room so quickly Eriza wasn't able to respond, but she was also pretty shocked.

\- That means Arika's competing, too? - said Rini cheerfully while standing beside Eriza.

\- But as I heard she does this not only for you, but for the money, too. - said Serena with chuckle. Rini became red in face from anger and shouted:

\- Like you're the one to talk! You're the first person who would apply for the tournament just for those two million! Luckily, Duel Monsters is too hard for you, meat-ball head!

\- Why you little...! - started Serena, but her rage was stopped after Eriza spoke.

\- I haven't told you that Arika has two younger sisters and younger brother, have I?

Serena and Rini shook their head at the same time. After shorter silence, Eriza started to talk again:

\- It's been already ten years since she and her siblings were left all alone in the world. Short after me and Arika parted ways because of my moving, her parents died in car accident. Short after that, she ended up in the orphanage together with her sisters Maya and Saki and her brother Haku. Saki was still a baby when that happened. Trough the years, many families wanted to adopt them, but separately. All requests were rejected because Arika didn't want to be separated from her siblings and so they lived in orphanage for five years until this kind woman, Lilliana, didn't came into their lives. With fragile body like hers, she was unable to bare a child and her husband died from cancer not so long before. Lilliana wasn't wealthy enough to take them all at once, but she had enough money to ensure best education for one child. Arika felt immediate connection with her and she accepted her offer to go to live with her, but only under condition that Lilliana will adopt Haku, Maya and Saki after she graduates from high school. Of course, that can be possible even sooner if they find money to educate all three of them and that's why Arika works both at the super market and the cafe. That's why she wants that money.

Both Serena and Rini were completely speechless.

 _It's so unfair. Both Arika and Eriza are so kind and amazing young girls. Why is their life so hard? Why them?! They deserve all happiness of this world!_

With those thoughts, Serena squeezed Eriza's hand and with determination in her sky – blue eyes said:

\- You two will qualify in the finals, I know that! Me and the Scouts will take care of everything else. There's no way I would abandon my precious friends.

Eriza was more than surprised by Serena's words and gestures, but she nodded with tender smile.

\- Thanks, Your Highness.

* * *

Maximillian Pegasus was sitting in his office and reading one of his favourites comic books when his secretary came in. Seto Kaiba, young C.E.O. of KaibaCorp, was sitting on one of the leader sofas with his laptop on the table in front of him.

\- What is it now? It's not nice to bother me while I'm trying to relax. - said Pegasus with sigh and in childish tone.

\- Pardon me, but there are two new applications for tournament...

\- Just reject them. - said Kaiba shortly without stopping to tip on the keyboard.

\- But Sir...

\- No buts! All invitations are send to the top ranked duelists and everything is set for the tournament. I just don't know why are you still taking applications when I was against it at the first place! - said Kaiba in higher voice, but that didn't discouraged secretary.

\- Oh, come on, Kaiba boy! Don't be so harsh! It's so entertaining to watch those third-ranked duelists struggling with professionals. Let me see those...

\- I won't allow it, Pegasus! Just because I agreed to organise a tournament with you doesn't mean...

The rest of Kaiba's speech Pegasus didn't even heard. The piece of paper that was given to him took all of his attention. _It can't be..._

The application he was holding was one of Eriza Kanashi. He knew that name very, very good. She was a younger child of Anthony Kanashi, one of the best researchers who had ever worked for Industrial Illusions. He was also a passionate duelist and one of the top five best duelists in the world before he get married. Pegasus knew this since they were very close friends and Anthony's sudden death really shocked him.

\- She resembles her father so much... - said Pegasus absent-mindedly.

\- What are you talking about?! - Kaiba's furious voice brought him back to present.

\- Accept her, immediately!

\- Let me see that! - shouted Kaiba and took the piece of paper from Pegasuse's hands. After he studied it for some time, Pegasus knew he was trying to remember where he heard her name before...

\- Wait! Isn't she the girl who defeated Alexia Roxelani six months prior? The...

\- ...the only one who defeated her, yes. I'm not surprised considering who her father is. She inherited his talent.

\- Well isn't that interesting... - said Kaiba with evil smirk on his face. Pegasus had to laugh after he saw that. _Kaiba boy, you're so predictable..._

\- I agree. Accept her. - said Kaiba while giving the paper to secretary.

Pegasus chuckled once again. But in this whole situation something still seemed too familiar: an unknown girl suddenly wins against one of the greatest duelists in the world and then applies for prestige tournament like this. _Deja vu maybe..._

\- And what about other girl? - secretary suddenly asked.

\- I don't see why not. And before you say no, Kaiba boy, here are informations about her rare cards, so called Crystal Deck. You know what the rumors say: every duelsit have one of those cards, but just few of them have the whole deck. It would be such a shame not to have the whole Crystal deck on the tournament, don't you think?

Kaiba smirked again which meant Pegasus won this game of cat and mouse. This will certainly be an interesting tournament.

 _Well, my dear Eriza, let's see if you deserve to call yourself the daughter of Anthony Kanashi. Also, what will you think of our King of Games? Will you two clash? Who will win?_

 _Will you be worthy of having the whole Sailor Soldier deck?_

 _Will you, Eriza?_

 _Don't disappoint me..._

* * *

One week later

\- Where the hell are Serena and Rini? And Arika and Andoria? - said Raye annoyed by their tardiness.

Eriza just shrugged her shoulders and sighed. She wasn't surprised by this, this quartet was always late on the meetings.

\- If they don't hurry, we'll have to enter the train without them. - said Shantell also with sigh. She and Amy were standing together with Eriza and cats near the train which was slowly filled with passengers. Raye was walking nervously all around the place, while Mina and Michelle were sitting on one of the benches.

\- I don't freaking care! Let's leave them! Seesh, Serena really has to start to take responsibility for her behaviour. - said Raye angrily.

\- We're ready! - shouted Amara from the train after she, Lita and Darien carried all the luggage in.

\- We can't, Serena and Arika are not here yet. - said Mina while standing up.

\- What, again?! - grumbled Lita while wiping sweat from her forehead.

\- But train will set off in fifteen minutes! - said Trista, looking at her wristwatch.

In the next moment, Eriza heard familiar screaming and nagging.

\- I told you we have to left the house earlier, Serena!

\- I know, I know...Huh, can you please slow down, I'm exhausted!

\- Hey, wait for us! I have to drag this sleepyhead over here!

Whole group watched four girls approaching them with anime sweatdrop on their foreheads. Rini, with her bunny-shaped backpack, was walking furiously with steam coming out of her ears. Serena was few steps behind her with tone of luggage and was barely walking after long run from home. Arika was carrying still asleep Andoria on her back together with the luggage.

\- Hey, guys! Thanks for waiting! -shouted Serena before falling on the ground from exhaustion.

\- What a meat-ball head. - said Luna while sitting on Eriza's left shoulder.

\- Why didn't you woke up earlier?! - nagged Raye.

\- You really think it's that easy to take her out from bed!? - said Rini with grumpy face.

\- Um, excuse me, but TAKE THIS THING OFF OF ME! - cried out Arika, hardly breathing. Amara and Lita helped her in an instant, taking red-haired Sleeping Beauty into the train.

\- Eriza, I'm so sorry for being late. - said Rini suddenly.

But Eriza just smiled and patted her head.

\- No worries, you came and that's important.

\- Girls, it's time! - Darien called upon group from the train and in next few minutes all fifteen of them were on their seats.

\- Excited? - asked Arika few minutes after train set off the station.

\- More terrified than excited. - said Eriza, absent-mindedly. Shantell who was sitting opposite to her smiled and said:

\- Oh, come on. You'll be fine. Besides, we'll be cheering for you.

\- Ugh... where am I? This isn't my bed...- suddenly spoke Andoria with her eyes barely opened.

\- It was time already! I had to carry you all the way to the train station!

\- Why train?... I don't travel anywhere...

That sentence made Arika angry even more and they started fighting with Shantell trying to settle them down because of the noise. Eriza couldn't help herself and just chuckled.

 _It's nice to see how great impact they have on you._

 _Don't scare me like that, idiot!,_ answered Eriza in her thoughts to statement ChibiChibi just said.

 _What? I'm just telling the truth. You're soooo much less annoying when you're in a good mood._

 _What was that?!,_ thought Eriza totally pissed off.

\- Hey, Eriza! What do you think what kind of persons duelist will be? - suddenly asked Rini who was sitting behind Eriza with Hotaru.

\- I don't know, but I know who I don't want to meet.

\- You mean Yugi Mutou? - Hotaru suddenly joined the conversation.

\- Yeah, him. I just can't stand his all goody-goody and cute-cute act. It makes me sick because I'm sure he's hiding something pretty messed up.

\- Maybe you've got a wrong idea about him...- started Rini, but Eriza cut her off:

\- I'm sure of it. I just hope I won't encounter him on this tournament.

Hotaru and Rini just exchanged looks with each other and shrugged shoulders. Later on, they continued talking about Rini's deck and how to improve it. The others were busy with their activities: Serena was sleeping on Darien's shoulder while he was reading the book. Michelle, Amara and Trista were looking the landscape trough the window and chattering, while Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye had pretty lively conversation about boys.

In one moment, Eriza noticed ChibiChibi gazing at some point in the horizon. Her face was serious while her eyes were so sad it almost seemed she'll start crying.

 _Hey, little creep, what's with that face?_

 _Ugh...what? Creep? That's rude!,_ answered ChibiChibi in her usual way, but the sadness from her eyes still didn't faded away.

 _Sorry, I just had to bring your mind back from wherever it was. Now, will you tell me what's wrong?_

 _Nothing in particular. I just have a bad feeling about something._

 _You too?_

Eriza and little spirit exchanged looks, but then ChibiChibi smiled again and said:

 _Well, probably it's nothing. You don't need to worry right now. You have a tournament to win!_

 _Yeah, sure..._

But that didn't satisfied Eriza at all. She had this creepy feeling ever since she applied for the tournament. Something bad is going to happen, but right now, she had to deal with the qualifications first...

* * *

At the evening of the same day, Yugi was standing in huge dinning hall with his friends. This was supposed to be a welcome party for duelists who will participate in Golden League, just like Kaiba's welcome party only six months prior. Only this was much bigger event since the tournament was organised by both KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions. And indeed, Yugi could see lots of familiar faces. Here were both Weevil Anderwood and Rex Raptor, then Mako Tsunami, Vivian Wong and also Rebbecca Hopkins, who was holding Yugi's hand right at the moment. There were also bunch of journalists and TV reporters who were filming and photographing everything and everyone.

\- Just look at this crowd! - said Bakura

\- Yeah, it's huge. - answered Tea.

\- Well, it's show time hehehe! - said Joey while running toward tables full of various dishes, followed by Tristan.

\- Isn't this amazing, Yugi! You and I are competing on the same tournament again! I'm so happy! - said Rebecca while rubbing her face on Yugi's hand.

\- Yeah, I guess... - said Yugi with sigh, not noticing Tea's annoyed expression.

But Yugi didn't have any intentions for participating on this tournament, not after Atem left. Since he finished his quest, there was no need for him to duel again. But, after he was attacked and almost killed only a week ago, he decided to rethink the whole decision again.

He and Atem had a long conversation about the current situation and they noticed something really strange: the moment Yugi touched his deck, glass monsters were distracted and enervated. Also, Dark Magician came to his rescue once again! _That must be evil Pegasus told us about..._

 _Why the long face?_

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts when familiar deep voice spoke to him. Indeed, Atem appeared beside him in his royal clothing, eyes sharp as always.

 _No, I'm just wondering if we done the right thing..._

Atem just stood there for few moments, but then he smiled and said:

 _I think we did. We have to keep you safe and this is a good chance to find a person who possesses that moon-shaped crest, after all._

 _Yeah, you're right...,_ said Yugi with a smile. Tea noticed he smiled to someone when she asked:

\- You're talking to Pharaoh again?

That seemed to surprise both of them because Atem disappeared right in that moment and Yugi blushed from embarrassment and shock.

\- Ugh, no, no! He he... I just wanted to go and take something for drink. Do you girls want something?

\- Sure! - said Rebecca and Tea at the same time. When he left them with _i'll-be-right-back_ expression, he sighed with relief.

\- Please don't do it so suddenly.

 _Sorry._

While he was walking toward dinning tables, he was thinking about this whole new situation. A new evil. A new adventure. New allies. New powers.

 _But, why now?_ was last thing he thought before he hit in something. Or, rather, _someone..._ Yugi pushed a person in front of him, bumping back of her head with his forehead.

 _-_ Ouch! Watch it! - shouted a girl he bumped on.

\- I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was so into my thoughts I didn't watch where I go!

But his excuses didn't seemed to please the girl he hit. She turned around holding the back of her head while having pretty pissed expression on her face. But, the moment she looked at him, she went pale as a ghost. Yugi then got a chance to study her more carefully.

They were about the same height, girl was maybe even shorter than he was. She had a long black hair with two little ponytails on each side of her head. Her eyes were unusual colour, rosy-pink. She wore dark blue sweater that revealed her bare shoulders and black pants. A long silver chain was hanging from her hip and she wore black boots with lots of shoelaces that reached her knees. Around her neck was hanging a tiny necklace with rhombus-shaped red stone...

\- You! - said girl suddenly, red in face from anger.

Yugi looked around him in confusion, trying to figure out who was she talking to...

\- Yugi Mutou! And I really, REALLY, hoped I won't bump into you here!

Yugi could just look at her with his eyes wide open, not having a clue what he had done to make her angry...

 _Wow, that was some big boom!_

Yugi opened his mouths in astonishment when a little, spirit-like figure appeared on top of girl's head.

\- Who is that?! - was only thing he was able to say.

Both the spirit and girl looked in him now with their eyes wide open. They spend few moments in silence when girl finally asked:

\- You..You... You can see her?!

When Yugi nodded, Atem appeared beside him equally surprised.

 _What's the meaning of this?_

The whole scene with opening mouths in astonishment repeated once again, only now there was no silence between them.

\- And who is THAT?! - asked girl in disbelief.

 _Well, isn't this an interesting development!,_ said little spirit before she floated from girl's head toward Atem. _Well aren't you handsome! I like you A LOT!_

Yugi could only stare with disbelief when little girl landed on top of Atem's head and started to play with his blond banks. Atem wasn't sure what was going on in the moment, but the black-haired girl just facepalmed herself in embarrassment.

 _I know that this scene seems tragicomic. And excuse me and my partner for our rudness. Let us introduce ourselves!,_ said magenta-haired spirit and flew from Atem's head toward the girl. She then bowed and said:

 _My name is ChibiChibi. I'm a spirit guardian of this rude young lady over here. And her name is Eriza Kanashi. Nice to meet you, Yugi Mutou! I heard a lot of things about you!_

Even though situation was even weirder than weird, Yugi couldn't help but to start laughing. After few moments, he said:

\- Nice to meet you too, ChibiChibi. Man, this is so awkward. Well, since you know my name, I think my friend should also introduce himself.

Atem bowed just like ChibiChibi did just a moment ago and with serious voice said:

 _My name is Atem, a spirit guardian and protector of here present Yugi Mutou. Pleasure to meet you._

 _Man, you speak so politely! Like you came from some kind of a court or something like that! And your voice is so deep!,_ said ChibiChibi after she landed on his head once again. But this time, Atem didn't seemed confused, but he chuckled. After that he said:

 _I don't sense any evil presence coming from you two, but could you please explain us..._

\- Eriza, there you are!

\- We were looking all over for you!

Both Eriza and Yugi turned their heads at the same time just to see two girls running towards them. One of them had pink hair and buns shaped as bunny ears, while other hat short black hair and deep purple eyes.

\- Rini! Hotaru! - shouted Eriza before pink- haired girl jumped on her.

\- You promised you'll bring us some sweets!

\- Well... I'm not in a position to do it right now so...

\- Wow! You already made friends! - said little pink-haired girl while smiling at Yugi and Atem. From the way she looked at him, Yugi could assume that she also can see Atem.

 _Yeah, but guess with who?! The King of Games himself!_

Little girl and her black-haired friend seemed pretty surprised after ChibiChibi's statement and Yugi couldn't do anything but smile and land a hand:

\- Hallo, I'm Yugi Mutou!

\- No way! No way! NO WAY! You're that famous duelist who won in all of his duels?! I can't believe this! My name is Rini Tsukino and I also play Duel Monsters!

\- Is that so? I'm glad to hear that! - said Yugi with smile. Furthermore, the other girl introduced herself as Hotaru Tomoe. But the moment Yugi shook her hand, Atem jerked from sudden flow of unknown energy.

 _What the...?_

\- So here you are! I was looking all over for you, short stuff!

Yugi turned head toward unfamiliar squeaking voice. He saw a girl with a blond hair tied in ponytails with two buns on top of each approaching them. Eriza and other girls seemed to know her, but their expressions were rather strange, as if they're embarrassed or something...

\- Serena, do you always have to be so loud!? You're embarrassing me in front of Yugi. - said Rini, angrily crossing her hands on her chest.

\- Oh, is this Yugi you're talking about? He's so cute! You two must be the same age! - said Serena after she stopped in front of Yugi.

Both Eriza and Rini facepalmed themselves while Hotaru and ChibiChibi started laughing. Yugi could only look at her, unable to say anything. Indeed, she was taller than he was, but again, she wasn't a giant either.

\- Actually, Serena, he's seventeen. - said Eriza in low voice.

\- You're kidding me, right?! There's no way that's the case! Besides, look at that hairstyle! I've never seen something like that!

When Serena touched his banks and pulled them, Eriza said:

\- That's it! I'm out of here!

\- What do you do with your hair to make it spiky like that? - asked Serena with smile.

\- Actually, this is how it naturally is. - said Yugi while rubbing back of his head in embarrassment.

\- Are you teasing me again?!

\- Okay, that's enough Serena! - suddenly said Eriza while pulling Serena's shoulder. - Don't embarrass yourself even more, please! This is Yugi Mutou, the guy we talked about today in train! This isn't a joke!

After short moment of silence, Serena's face turned completely red.

\- Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! How stupid you must think I am! Sorry!

\- It's okay, this happens pretty often. - said Yugi with chuckle. - Well, why don't we try again? Nice to meet you, Serena.

When he landed his hand again, with relief on her face, Serena said:

\- You're so nice! Thank you!

 _What a crazy night. I wonder what's going to happen next...,_ said Atem with a sigh. ChibiChibi just giggled and said:

 _Well, looks like this group will become bigger._

Not even a moment later, Atem could see group of four girls and one boy coming their way.

\- What's with all of the fuss over here? - said tall brunette with hair tied in ponytail.

\- Well, I could guess Serena would be in centre of it! - nagged pretty black-haired girl.

\- Oh, some new faces! - said girl with short blue hair with smile.

\- Eriza, you'll not introduce us?! - said blonde with red ribbon in her hair while having her hand around Eriza's shoulders.

While they were talking between themselves, Yugi couldn't ignore Eriza's expression: she literally looked like she's going to explode any second now. _Poor girl..._

\- Yugi, you mind if I introduce you to my friends? - suddenly said Serena.

\- No, not at all. - said Yugi with smile.

\- So, now from left to right, these are Amy Anderson, Raye Hino, Lita Kino and Mina Aino. And this guy over here is my boyfriend, Darien Shields.

\- Hallo, nice to meet you! - said Amy with polite smile.

\- That's me! Hi! - said Raye while shaking her long black hair.

\- Yo, what's up! I'm Lita!

\- Oh my God, You're so cute! - said Mina with sparkles in her eyes.

Yugi bowed politely to each of the girls and said his name, but he could see that this whole scene is pretty awkward.

 _Wow, so many faces at once. Not bad.,_ said Pharaoh with chuckle after he reappeared.

 _And why are you hiding this whole time? That's very mature of you, Atem!_

Just when he was about to say something, all girls started staring at him, all gasped.

\- Where did you came from?

\- Wow, are you two brothers?

\- He's pretty handsome!

\- Are you like ChibiChibi or something?

\- Well, it's pretty complicated...- smiled Yugi with embarrassment, but Yugi then noticed that Eriza looks completely drained.

\- Girls, stop it already! Don't you see poor guy doesn't know what to say! If he wants, he'll tell us! Stop being so rude! - said Rini while standing in front of Yugi as if she's defending him from an enemy. Both Yugi and Atem were surprised by that gesture of hers, but all the girls directed their attention toward her, leaving Yugi and Pharaoh alone.

 _You okay, Eriza? You seem annoyed,_ said Atem, but ChibiChibi answered for her:

 _It's always like this with them. Nothing new._

Eriza suddenly glared at ChibiChibi in such creepy way it sent chills down Yugi's spine.

 _-_ The only one who's annoying me right now is you! Now get over here and stop bugging Atem already!

ChibiChibi squeaked from fear, but she didn't opposed to Eriza. She sadly flew off of Atem's head and landed on Eriza's left shoulder.

\- Aren't you a little bit too harsh with her? - asked Yugi, but Eriza just smiled and said:

\- She'll be fine. I just have to give her something to eat and she'll forget about this.

This last comment caused ChibiChibi to sulk, making both Atem and Yugi smile.

\- Don't worry about the girls. They're maybe a bit too curious, but they're great. They didn't mean to offend you.

Yugi just smiled at that statement. He never felt offended during this whole conversation in the first place. Actually, he was glad to meet them, they seemed like very funny and interesting people.

\- I'm not offended at all. On the contrary, this whole situation was kinda fun.

When he didn't get a response, he looked at Eriza again. Her face has completely changed: she seemed pretty pissed off again.

\- Can't you drop the act already?! Don't tell me this was funny to you?! What the hell are you, some kind of a saint?!

Yugi didn't know what he had done wrong, but he didn't intended to. In the moment he opened his mouth, a familiar voice ringed in his ears:

\- Hey, Yugi! Long time no see!

When he turned around, he immediately recognised a tall blonde approaching him together with Joey, Tristan, Tea and Rebecca.

\- Mai! I didn't thought I'd see you here!

\- Well, it's nice to see you too, Yugi. Is that a way how you greet your friends?

\- Oh, sorry! Of course I'm glad to see you! Welcome back!

When two duelists shook hands, Tristan and Joey bucked into conversation:

\- Hey, who's the girl? She's cute!

\- And she's shorter than you, Yug!

 _Don't say such things out loud, Joey!,_ thought Yugi with sweatdrop on his forehead.

\- Hey, watch your mouth, pretty boy! Maybe I'm short, but I can kick you so hard that it'll ring in your head a whole week later!

The whole gang, including Yugi and Mai, gasped because of this comment.

\- Wow, you have an attitude, girl! I like you! - said Mai while putting her arm around Eriza's shoulders.

\- You have to admit, Tristan, she got you! - said Tea with giggle.

\- What was your name again? - asked Rebecca suspiciously while squeezing Yugi's arm.

\- I didn't even said my name. I'm Eriza Kanashi.

\- Wait you're kidding, right? - Mai suddenly shook Eriza's shoulders which made her dizzy.

\- Wait, I heard that name before...- said Joey while rubbing his chin.

\- Don't tell me you don't remember the news from six months ago?! This is the girl who won against Alexia Roxelani! The ONLY ONE who defeated her! - said Mai triumphantly.

\- No way! That was you?! - said Rebecca and Joey at the same time.

Yugi himself was surprised. _That's why her name seemed so familiar before!_

But before Eriza could say anything, a familiar voice shouted from very close by:

\- Well look at you already making so many friends, Eri!

\- You totally forgot about us!

Yugi looked at girls that pushed Mai away and hugged Eriza instead. One was pretty tall with curly brown hair, while another had long red hair tied in ponytail and had colourful banks.

\- Girls, give her some space! - said third girl with blond hair and good-natured smile.

 _Well, isn't this crowd getting bigger and bigger?,_ said Atem with smirk.

\- I heard you talking about Alexia and you know how much I can't stand that girl! - said the curly-haired one.

\- I didn't start the conversation at all! Now give me a break already! - Eriza shook them of her back with irritation.

\- Are they your friends, Eriza?

\- Yeah. These are Arika Tsuyoku, Shantell Chieno and Andoria Denseino. Girls, I think you all know who this is.

Both Arika and Andoria gasped, but before they were able to make even a sound, the doors of the dinning hall opened with crush.

Yugi could see a tall girl with long brown hair and posture of a queen. However, her clothes were far away from royal: she wore leather pants and white shirt ripped on the side. Her high heels were clapping as she was walking trough the room. She was truly astonishing, but Yugi then looked at her face.

Her eyes were cold as ice. Her beautiful face completely expressionless. As if she was a walking icicle.

\- Speak of a devil...- said Shantell in low voice.

Arika just squeezed her fists, visibly trying to prevent herself from doing something violent, while Andoria hugged herself as if she was freezing:

\- A temperature in this room really dropped.

\- Not her again...

Yugi just then noticed Serena and other girls gethered around Eriza, as if they're protecting her.

The tension was getting bigger and bigger while Alexia Roxelani, a famous, undefeated female duelist was approaching them. Yugi himself felt terribly nervous. _Why are all girls so tenseous? What happened between them?!_

Alexia stopped her heels in the spot when she noticed Eriza. For next few moments they were glaring at each other with such tension it was unbearable. It seemed as they'll explode in any moment...

\- Tsk...Pathetic. - was the only thing Alexia said before she moved on.

Everyone sighed with relief. The catastrophe was prevented.

 _What the hell was that all about?,_ suddenly asked Atem.

 _I don't know, but it seems something big happened between those two._

 _I can already see that this will be one interesting tournament._

Yugi just nodded and continued staring at the scene in front of him: all girls were talking to Eriza with worried faces while Yugi's friends whispered between themselves about what just happened.

Yugi himself was completely confused. This evening was truly strange not only because he met so many new people, but also because of strange aura that was surrounding those girls and because of Eriza's unexplainable hostility towards him. On top of that, that conflict between Alexia and Eriza seemed pretty deep. Also, Eriza also had a spirit guardian. _Could she be the same_ _duelist as I am?_

 _Gaaah, so much things on my mind!_

 _But, Atem was right in one thing: this is DEFINITELY going to be an interesting tournament..._

* * *

And that would be all from me for now! I just finished with my part-time job and I hope I'll be able to publish another chapter before classes on university start :D

Did you like my story? Or not? You think I could improve something? Let me know your opinion in your reviews! :*

What's going to happen between Yugi and Eriza in the future? Will they start to get along? Find out in next chapter _Are we friends or not?_

Hope you'll have a wonderful day!

~* **H.E** *~


	10. Are We Friends or Not!

Hello, people! Yeah, I know, I promised I would publish this WAY before, but classes at university started and I had to move in a new apartment. I was really hard to find time to write since this is my first semester on university and there was a lot of things to do.

But here you are, new chapter of my story, and here are some AUTHOR NOTES:

\- This chapter is longer than usual because I simply wanted to write everything about their current relationship.

\- At the end of the chapter there might be some grammar or stylistic errors because I was too lazy to correct them

\- I used motives and moves from duels that actually happened in the Yu-Gi-Oh! original series since I'm not so good at making up duels of my own.

\- I do not own nor Yu-Gi-Oh! nor Sailor Moon.

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

ARE WE FRIENDS OR NOT?

\- Luna, why didn't you woke me up?! - Serena was running down the street in hurry. It was way past noon and she was late on Eriza's duel.

\- I did, three times, and every time you said you're coming. - answered Luna with irritation while running beside Serena.

\- And you believed me!?

Serena didn't know exactly where to go, but girls left her instructions on table before they left with Eriza. She only knew that each duel will be held on different location in the city, but since this was her first time in Domino City, she didn't know where to go at all.

Moreover, this was third day of the tournament and qualifications were finished yesterday at midnight when Seto Kaiba and Maximillian Pegasus announced sixty four duelists who will start the real tournament today. And both Eriza and Arika were among them...

\- Serena, do you know where we have to go now? - asked Luna suddenly.

Serena stopped just for a moment to look at instructions, but when she turned around, she realised they were completely lost. She was told that duel took place at city's aquarium, which was located next to the mall in shopping district, but what she saw around her were numerous work buildings and few restaurants.

Black cat noticed Serena is sweating from confusion and she just sighed.

\- We're lost, aren't we?

\- Instructions are unclear, it's not my fault! - said Serena, waving with piece of paper in front of Luna's eyes.

\- I think we took wrong way when we were next to that card shop. Let me see that...

\- Serena? Is that you?

Luna meowed and jumped on Serena's shoulder when she heard familiar male voice. Serena turned around with dumb expression on her face, hoping Yugi didn't hear Luna's speech. He was followed by his friends, a tall blonde guy named Joey, another brown haired guy named Tristan and pretty brunette named Tea. _Hope I remembered their names right..._

\- Hey guys! What's up? - laughed Serena in embarrassment.

\- Yugi won his duel so we decided to watch some other duels to kill some time - said Tea with pride in her voice.

\- He won already?! Damn, you're really effective, Yugi! - said Serena with smile, causing Yugi to blush.

 _And what are you doing here, Serena? You seem lost._

Deep baritone echoed in Serena's ears. Just then she saw the spirit standing beside Yugi. It was unbelievable how much they looked alike, like brothers. Only differences between them were skin colour and roundness of their eyes.

\- Yeah, I was supposed to watch Eriza's match, but I overslept and lost on the way to the aquarium. - Serena rubbed head in embarrassment.

\- Aquarium is not so far away from here. Besides, I would like to see Eriza in action again. Her duel yesterday was epic! - said Joey with his strange accent.

\- Do you want us to escort you? I would also like to watch Eriza's match. - said Yugi politely and Serena felt relieved, but it was obvious Tea doesn't really like the idea. _What's her problem..._

\- That would be great. I know girls will be thrilled to see you all!

Yugi, Joey and Tristan nodded and showed Serena and Luna the way. Even though Serena was totally embarrassed because of her obvious stupidity and laziness, she was glad to bump into this gang. She was so happy because Yugi wasn't mad with her because of her idiotic act on party two days ago and she talked to him and his friends more yesterday when they came to watch Eriza's duel with Weevil Anderwood.

While they were walking, Serena was talking with Joey and Tristan and she found out Joey is a duelist too. He then explained how he got into his tournament four years ago and about his first victory. After that, she, Yugi and his spirit were walking at the beck of the group and spirit started conversation by petting Luna's head:

 _She's beautiful cat._

\- Thank you very much... - _What's his name...?!_

 _It's Atem,_ said spirit with chuckle.

\- Right, right! I'm sorry, my memory is really short.

Luna murmured something, but Serena shut her mouth before she said anything out loud. Atem just nodded with smile and then disappeared, leaving her and Yugi alone. While they were walking in silence, something else was on Serena's mind. _Why do I have that feeling that I met Atem somewhere before? His name seems so familiar..._

 _-_ Um, Serena, can I ask you something? - suddenly asked Yugi.

\- Sure!

\- How long are you friends with Eriza?

\- Uh, let's see... I think it was December when I first met her. I know it was almost Christmas and that I and Rini went shopping for her and her friends not so long after we met. Why?

\- You seemed very close, that's all. - said Yugi absent-mindedly.

\- Of course we are close! She helped me a lot when me and my friends had to fight...Ouch! Luna, that hurts! - squeaked Serena when Luna scratched her ear.

\- Idiot! You can't tell him about Kaguya and Sailor Scouts! - whispered Luna.

\- When you had to fight what? - asked Yugi with worried expression.

\- Um...um... the final tests in school! Yeah, that's it! She helped me a lot with English! I don't know how much hours we spent in her house learning! - Serena laughed hysterically while cursing her big mouth. But Yugi seemed satisfied with that answer and Serena and Luna sighed with relief.

\- Well, she didn't seemed very nice when we met her. - commented Tea, walking in front of Serena.

\- Yeah, she's really scary. - commented Tristan with his hands behind his head.

\- I thought all short people were nice and calm like our Yug, but damn, Eriza has some nerve to talk to me like that. Even though, she looks really cute.

\- I doesn't matter how she looks. What matters is how she behaves and talks. I'll be honest with you Serena: I don't like her at all. I mean, she was so rude to Yugi when they first met and she completely ignored us yesterday. Did nobody taught her how to behave?

Serena stopped on her heels and lowed her head. After a moment of silence, she said with serious voice:

\- You're wrong! She's such a cute and amazing person! She helped us when we needed her the most and I'll be always grateful to that. True, she maybe has bad mouth, but she didn't had easy life at all. Just give her another chance and you'll see I'm right.

Yugi was really moved by Serena's words. She's right, Eriza wasn't bad person. But what Yugi didn't understood is why is she so angry with him.

\- I know she's not bad, Serena. But, do you know why she's so angry with me? If I did something to her, I'll gladly apologize.

\- You're sweet, Yugi, but behind that is a whole new story...

\- _Ladies and gentleman, have you seen this?! Mako Tsunami, master of sea and water cards cornered newcomer Eriza Kanashi with his strongest combination! Kanashi has only one monster on the field and it looks she's in big trouble! Will she be able to turn around situation?!_

A sound of narrator in the aquarium interrupted Serena's speech.

\- Let's go, guys! Looks like our little elf is in trouble! - shouted Joey while running towards aquarium followed by Tea and Tristan.

\- Let's go, Serena! - said Yugi and ran off.

\- He's so nice. No wonder Eriza thinks he hides something. - said Luna, jumping from Serena's shoulder.

\- But I think his big secret must lay in that spirit that follows him everywhere. Something about him seems so familiar to me.

\- Yeah, to me too. - after shorter silence, Luna said: - Let's go, meat-ball head! Duel is about to finish!

\- Oh, yeah! Hurry, Luna! I always must wait for you! - shouted Serena while running towards the entrance.

 _Don't you think it's opposite, dummy?,_ thought Luna before she also started running...

* * *

 _She's completely cornered,_ was the first thing Yugi thought when he entered the biggest hall in the aquarium. Duel between Eriza and Mako Tsunami was at it's finish and it was just the matter of time when one of them will lose. But things didn't look good for Eriza since she had only 400 points left, while Mako had 3000 points and had his strongest combination on the field.

\- You think she'll be okay? - asked a blond-haired girl with a red ribbon in her hair the black-haired one next to her.

\- I'm not an expert, but this doesn't look good for her.

\- What's the situation? - shouted Serena, still running down the hall.

\- Where have you been, stupid?! - little pink-haired girl, Rini, shouted at her cousin.

\- She probably overslept...

\- ...and got lost. - said Amy and Lita, both still focused on Eriza's duel.

\- You guys are so mean! Oh, is she losing?

\- Looks like that. - answered Yugi instead of girls.

\- Yugi! You're here too! - all girls shouted at the same time. Yugi nodded, but he didn't took his eyes off of the field.

Mako summoned his Fortress Whale and increased his attack power with help of Umi, a spell card which covered the field with sea water, covering both his and Eriza's foot. His whale was even stronger because of card Whale's Super Canon and had total attack power of 3350 points. Mako also had Tornado Wall, which prevented Eriza to attack him directly.

Eriza, on the other hand, had only her companion Sailor Moon on the field in defence position and only one card in the hand. Luckily, it was her turn.

\- It is almost the same like when I fought Mako back during Battle City tournament. Man, that was really close call! - said Joey rubbing his chin.

\- Don't forget that you almost lost, Joey. And this is much harder situation...

\- Eriza will win, I know it. - said Andoria out of blue, not allowing Tea to finish sentence. Yugi took a look at tall red-haired girl. True, she was anxious, but she also had a proud smile on her lips, like she's telling them _Hey, you see that girl? She'll kick this guy's ass! Oh, and she's my friend, by the way._

\- Of course she will. Have you forgotten her first duel yesterday? She totally sent Weevil flying from the tournament! - said Shantell and winked toward Yugi and his gang.

 _That's right. That was magnificent victory,_ said Yami who materialised next to Yugi.

Yugi could only smile when scenes from previous day started playing before his eyes. He and his gang came to watch Eriza's duel. Situation was the same as now: girls were cheering for Eriza while she was struggling with Weevils bugs on the field. At least, that's how it looked like. The words she said during her last move were still ringing in his head...

 _\- What will you do now, little girl? You have nowhere to run from my magnificent Great Moth!_

 _\- First of all, you're very rude! I'm much taller than you, mister Four Eyes! And secondly, I'm not afraid of bugs! And I have perfect candidate who will squish that moth of yours._

 _Eriza pulled another card from her deck and played it on the field, sacrificing trap card she had in her hand prior. An ominous aura took over the field when new Sailor Warrior was awakened._

 _\- Now, come forth, guardian of Ruin and Silence: Sailor Saturn!_

 _Crash of purple thunder. A real earthquake that tore ground apart. And Sailor Saturn's ominous presence. Her deep purple eyes gazing right at Weevil, promising he'll soon meet his demise._

 _Saturn's special ability allowed her to destroy number of cards on the opponents field that is equal to number of cards on owners side. Two random cards were destroyed, but not Great Moth. Luckily, Eriza had one last card in her hand._

 _Saturn's weapon. Silence Glaive._

 _\- I must warn you of it's terrible power: When Saturn swings the Glaive down, it will destroy everything on it's path, including Saturn herself. That risky move will cost us both 1000 points. Now, do it Saturn!_

 _\- What?! You're crazy! - screamed Weevil with his face distorted in terror._

 _Glaive was swung down. Big explosion occurred, leaving only destruction on the field._

 _Few seconds later Weevil's side of the field was revealed from smoke and it was completely empty, but his points were still high, 2000. Eriza had only 100 points left, but a big surprise was reviled after smoke fell._

 _Sailor Moon was still standing, ready for attack._

 _\- How did she survive?! She was supposed to be destroyed! You cheater!_

 _\- But I'm not, mister Four Eyes. I told you at the start: Sailor Moon is invincible! She can't be destroyed by battle, by trap or spell cards nor by special effect of monsters. It's your fault for not listening. And now to finish you off!_

 _\- Moon... Tiara… Magic!_

Only thing Yugi remembered after that was Weevil screaming and falling down on his knees, humiliated once again.

 _I have to say, that victory was terrific._

 _Yeah, it looked like Eriza planned all of it, as if she predicted his moves,_ answered Yugi with his thoughts.

But something else was bothering him. First of all, her deck was incredible. He didn't even heard of cards she was using in battle, but they were more than legit. _Where did she get such a rare deck...?_

Secondly, her duel disc was also unusual: instead if usual design all other duelists had, both colour and design of hers were slightly different. Instead of combination of blue, red and white, Eriza's disc was coloured in yellow, mariner-blue and magenta with tiny moon-shaped crystal on top of it. Moreover, all keys on it were also moon-shaped. All that reminded Yugi of moon crest he saw in his dreams. _Is Eriza somehow connected_ _with_ _their new allies...?_

\- It's your turn, Eriza! Don't make me wait too long! - shouted Mako after he finished his last move.

\- Oh, don't you worry, my dear! Here I come... - said Eriza while drawing a new card.

 _Don't you think there is something else unusual about this young lady, Yugi?_

At first, Yugi wasn't sure what's Atem talking about, but Eriza then took one short moment and waved him with wide smile. _Well, that's unusual..._

 _You see? As if she's not a same person from yesterday._

He was right. Eriza he met yesterday would never do such thing, but she would ignore him completely. _Could she...?_

 _She's the same as I am!_

 _Exactly. But, as you can see, the situation is slightly different with her than with you._

Again, he was right. When Yugi would exchange souls with Atem, he would be much more serious and confident during duel, not to mention cooler and calmer. With Eriza was different: while the real Eriza was grumpy and hostile, while she was dueling, a wide and confident smile shined on her face. Her eyes also changed: instead of sharp and pink, now they were rounded and light-blue. Not to mention that her clothing was unusual overall: white dress with long sleeves and short skirt, two leader belts and black boots.

Addition that made Yugi understand who was now controlling Eriza's body were two heart-shaped buns on top of her head...

\- What are you two chattering about all this time? - a high, childish voice suddenly asked. When Yugi turned his head, Rini was standing next to him, looking at him with her red eyes.

\- Oh, sorry. I kind of spaced out.

\- Hey, it's not like I'm angry with you or something, so relax! - smiled little pink-haired girl.

\- You were seriously staring at Eriza just now, you know that?

Yugi jolted in surprise when Serena appeared on his other side with vicious smirk on her lips.

\- I... It's not like that! - Yugi blushed and tried to defend himself, but Serena was already convinced in opposite and continued smirking.

\- Serena, leave him alone already! It's none of you business if he's staring at her or not!

\- Come on, girls, it's not like that! Atem, say something! - but Pharaoh was already gone, leaving him to deal with it. _Very mature of you, Pharaoh!_

\- Then why were you staring at her like that? - provoked Serena a little more.

\- I was only wondering if she's okay considering she waved to me a moment ago, that's all! You know how she's hostile towards me.

Serena stopped smirking immediately, directing her sight on battlefield. When Rini didn't said anything, Yugi thought he said something he shouldn't, but then Serena said:

\- So, you noticed, eh? Her shape -shifting?

Yugi nodded and asked:

\- Is ChibiChibi now controlling her body?

\- Yes and no. You see, Eriza tends to be really nervous and anxious before she has to face someone in a duel. Sometimes she gets so nervous that she loses her ability to think rationally and self-confidence, even though she has extreme talent for this game. That's why ChibiChibi is here, to help her gain confidence. It's not like she's controlling her, she's just...

\- ...making her into a person she wants to be to win the duel. - Yugi finished sentence instead of Rini, leaving both her and Serena speechless and confused about how he know about that information.

\- How do you...- but before Serena could ask a question, Eriza started her move.

\- Okay, I draw. - the beginning of Eriza's move cut off Serena's question and she focused back on the game, not taking her eyes of Yugi for a second. _How did he know...?_

 _Okay, this is going to be risky, but I have no choice. Besides, I already have a card needed for this strategy right in my hand,_ thought Hikari when she drew a crucial card: Earth's blessing, which allowed her to draw four new cards. Now, the only thing she needed is a little bit of luck and...

 _Bingo!_

\- Okay, Mako! Be ready to lose!

\- Do you want to know why she's so hostile towards you?

Serena's question caused Yugi to jolt and turn his head toward blonde. Her blue eyes were serious, not a trace of teasing from before.

When Yugi didn't answer, Serena smiled and looked back toward Eriza:

\- I knew you were special from moment I first saw you two days ago. Of course, I realised that after I embarrassed myself in front of you, but let's not talk about it now. The thing is, something in your eyes reminds me of Eriza and I know her reason to hate you has no basis at all.

\- First, I will put my Sailor Moon in attack mode!

After wave of incredulity and murmuring from side of gang and girls, Yugi asked with strong determination, not taking his eyes off of Serena:

\- What is the reason then?

\- You really became desperate! What are you trying to accomplish?

\- Just watch, Mako! You will wish you never challenged me. After I drew four new cards from my deck due to effect of Earth's blessing, I will first play Crystal Reborn to bring back one of my Sailors, and I choose Sailor Mars. I hope you remember her special ability...

\- Gah, my Tornado Wall! - shouted Mako while covering his eyes due to destruction of his card. - But that doesn't matter! Sailor Moon nor Sailor Mars are not strong enough even to scratch my Fortress Whale!

\- True, but that's just for the time being since my move is not over yet.

It was really hard for Yugi to follow both duel and Serena, but when she started talking, his attention was completely aimed towards blonde.

\- Due to her hard life circumstances, she doesn't believe people too much. In fact, she doesn't believe them at all. When I first met her this December, she was very reserved both towards me and girls. She even got in great fight with one of my dear, but very sceptic friends.

\- Next, I will discard Moon Stick from my hand so I can play this little baby called Moon Crystal Power which upgrades Sailor Moon with additional transformation and more 200 points in attack and defence.

\- Why would she do that?! Moon Stick is powerful weapon! - said Lita in disbelief what took Joey's attention when he asked:

\- What do you mean powerful?

\- If she uses it properly, Moon Stick can decrease opponent's monster attack points to zero. - explained Rini, showing off her knowledge about the game.

A loud _What?!_ Came from gang, but Yugi was still focused on Serena.

\- What I want to say is that she was here for me when I needed her, no matter if she knew me or not. She was there and both I and girls owe her big time. She's very cute when you meet her for real. But the reason she's so annoyed by you is because she thinks you hide some dark secret.

Yugi needed to process the information he just heard. _Why would she think that?!_

\- And now for my final move I play Moon Rod which increases Sailor Moon's points to 3000.

\- But that still isn't enough!

\- We'll see about that! Now, Sailor Moon, attack Fortress Whale!

While he was watching Sailor Moon using her magic on gigantic whale, noticing she really looks like Serena, Yugi asked:

\- Explain me that. Why does she think that?

\- Just like I said, she doesn't trust people. And she simply doesn't believe that someone is good and nice by nature, she automatically thinks there are hidden secrets and motives in that persons mind. Same goes for you. She doesn't believe you're so nice in public and cruel at the battlefield at the same time.

When Yugi lowed his head in shock, Atem showed behind him and addressed Serena:

 _That's because of me. I'm the one who is helping him to gain confidence in duel. I am his dark secret._

 _That's how he knew!_ , thought Serena and giggled.

 _Now they're even more alike!_

\- Why are you attacking when it's obvious she's not strong enough!

\- Moon... Princess... Escalation!

A ray of silver light hit the whale, but as expected, it wasn't defeated. Instead of that, Eriza's points dropped to last 50. But she was smiling.

 _Wait, something isn't right here..._

\- Wait, what?! What just happened to my whale?! - shouted Mako after he took a look at his duel disc. Not only his whale was left without 3000 points, but he also became smaller. Way smaller.

\- That's the power of Moon Rod. If Sailor Moon has it in her possession, she can attack three times, no matter if the monster she's attacking is stronger than her or not. It will decrease monster's points for 3000 and that will be repeated two more times.

\- No way! - shouted Mako, but it was already too late. Sailor Moon's second attack destroyed Fortress whale and left Mako with only 350 life points.

Her third attack was aimed directly at him, and since Sailor Mars was on the field, he couldn't use his trap to stop her.

Eriza won.

After seawater disappeared from the field, Mako lowed his head, but shortly after that he rose it again and smiled to Eriza:

\- This was a great duel! Congrats! You've beaten me fair and square.

Hikari smiled and started walking toward him so they can shake hands. In the same time, girls were cheering on top of their voices while gang was still confused, but impressed at the same time.

Yugi didn't know what surprised him more: the way she won or the fact he knew what she actually thought about him.

\- Don't feel so down, Yugi. You two are a lot alike, I'm sure you'll be great friends once you talk this misunderstanding.

Yugi didn't know what to say on Serena's sign of encouragement so he nodded and joined his friends to greet Eriza.

After they shook their hands, Hikari warmly told Mako goodbye and then ran off to girls to hug them.

\- Have you seen my magnificent victory!? What do you think, Yugi?

It was really strange to talk to her like this, knowing ChibiChibi is now on the scene, not the real Eriza. But he answered anyway:

\- You did great, congrats! You're a true duelist.

\- Well thank you! And you guys thanks for cheering me on! I'm glad you could make it! - Hikari referred toward Joey, Tea and Tristan.

\- The pleasure is all ours. - said Tea with obvious fake smile and angry eyes pointed at Hikari's figure in that white dress.

\- Girl, you were amazing. Hope we'll clash one day on the field! - said Joey, all blushy.

\- I hope so, too! I'm hoping to defeat your Red Eyes if you don't mind!

The chattering stopped Shantell and Andoria.

\- Hikari, we'll be late for the end of Arika's duel with Rebecca Hopkins! Come on! Girls are already on their way to the main square.

\- Oh, shoot! - said Hikari and Serena at the same time, Serena turning into her usual clumsy self.

\- Are you coming too, Yugi? Rebecca is your friend, isn't she? Let's go together!

Before he was able to answer, Hikari pulled his hand and started running.

 _There's no doubt, this is ChibiChibi's doing,_ noticed Atem.

 _Yeah, definitely!_

 _But, wait! Didn't Shantell just called her Hikari? Is that her name in this form?_

So many questions were on his mind that his head started hurt.

 _Man, this situation gets more and more complicated by minute!_

* * *

The duel between Arika and Rebecca was at it's peak when girls and gang came to central square of Domino City.

Serena came there last, but she could clearly hear Rebecca's words about how dumb Arika is making her moves that are so predictable, even though she has rare deck. That made Arika really angry, but she decided to keep that rage inside and release it all at once in her final move. _Wow, that's not like her..._

But things didn't seem to be very good for her: she had 1200 life points left and she had one face down card and Magical Horse Diana on the field in defence mode. Rebecca, on the other hand, had 2500 points and powerful Diamond Head Dragon with 3400 attack points and ready to attack white, curly-mane horse who had only 2200 defence points. She also had one card face-down, but didn't activated it on Diana since trap cards don't inflict her.

It was Arika's turn.

She made a risky move by playing Holy Age, one of most risky Spell cards in her entire deck. She had to sacrifice 1000 life points, but for that she was able to play four monsters she drew from her deck. She had a lucky draw since she drewed them one after another.

Magical Horse Luna. Magical Horse Boreas. Flower Fairy Lillova. Little Elf Girl.

None of them was strong enough to attack dragon, but judging by Arika's smirk, she had something else on her mind.

One last card she had in her hand was another Spell, Sacrifice. To use it, she had to sacrifice one monster and she could bring back two spell or trap cards by her choice from graveyard. She chose to sacrifice Little Elf Girl and two spells were back in her hand: Monster Reborn and Polymerization.

Serena didn't know what she was up to, but Hikari seemed to know and had her hands crossed, praying for perfect timing for this strategy.

Arika first used Monster Reborn to bring Dark Fairy Penelopa that was destroyed on the very beginning of the duel by Rebecca's Fire Princess.

Then she used Polymerization to combine Diana and Penelopa. Serena then remembered Arika tried to do this when she was practicing with Eriza, but never succeeded in finishing it. But this time, she made it.

The field was illuminated by bright light and few moments later, brand new monster was opposing to Diamond Head Dragon: White horse had long mane coloured in rainbow colours. On her beck, beautiful blond-haired warrior-fairy with majestic sword in her right hand threatened to torn apart huge dragon.

Not only that, but Rainbow Duo got more attack points, precisely 900, because of their special effect: for each Magical Horse on the graveyard, the Duo got 300 extra attack points.

Rebecca from first didn't believed her eyes, but when she saw the Rainbow Duo was strong enough to crush her dragon, her eyes filled with tears while her face was still expressionless. She was shocked.

Her dragon was torn in half in no time, leaving her with 1500 life points. But Arika then attacked with rest of her monsters. They all had enough strength to defeat Rebecca one more tim. It was over. Arika won.

End of duel seemed like a dream because everything happened so fast, al least to Serena. Noise that brought her back to reality was Rebecca's desperate crying while she was hugging Yugi.

\- Yugi, I just want another chance! This is not fair!

\- It's okay, Rebecca, do did great. - said Yugi with tender voice, patting her back to console her.

\- Hey, brat! You're a terrible loser!

Rebecca turned around to answer Arika back, but she definitely didn't expect Arika to give her a bear hug and pick her up from the ground.

\- But you were pretty though.

Serena and other girls could just smile at that gesture. To them, this was expected since Arika really knew how to deal with kids, even if they had a big mouth. Rebecca, on the other hand, was shocked for the second time in two minutes and so was the whole gang.

Few moments later, Rebecca was put back on the ground, visibly rethinking her behaviour towards Arika.

\- We're sorry for not being here for the whole time. - said Shantell after she congratulated to Arika.

\- Nah, I managed somehow. It's the most important that you've seen my glorious victory, right?

\- You were very good, girl. Congrats.

\- When I had the best teacher! - Arika hugged Eriza, who switched body with ChibiChibi.

One after another, girls congratulated Arika who became more and more confident in her skills. Yugi, on the other hand, noticed change in Eriza's attitude and appearance and was wondering what to do now.

 _Try from the start. Maybe yesterday she wasn't in a good mood._

Yugi listened to what Yami said and approached Eriza, but the moment she saw him coming her way, she said:

\- We have to celebrate this somehow. Let's go!

Arika, Shantell and others agreed and followed her. ChibiChibi, who was standing on top of Eriza's head just shrugged and smiled to Yugi and Atem with apology.

Now this made Yugi really angry. _What's her problem?!..._

\- Yugi! Pst! Yugi! Come here!

Yugi turned his head toward sound of Serena's voice and came closer. She whispered something in his ear and winked before she left after the group.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other with smile and nodded, then approached his friends to tell them about the plan.

* * *

Eriza didn't expect this. She _definitely_ didn't expect this.

After they had lunch, Eriza and girls headed back to the house where they were staying during their stay in Domino City and it belonged to Amara and Michelle. During the afternoon, while everyone were resting, Serena and Rini came up with idea to hang out a little to explore Domino City since they didn't have that chance last two days.

Eriza and her friends agreed, not knowing their real, pretty sneaky plan. First half an our in town were really fun, but then Yugi and his gang appeared out of nowhere. Serena and girls greeted them like they were old friends, even though none of them besides Yugi didn't seem to know what the hell is going on and what are they doing here.

At first, group was really big and loud, but then girls started with their plan: first Shantell and Amy started to talk with Bakura and Rebecca about different books they read and different topics such as history of ancient Egypt and stuff like that. Soon after four of them were stuck in a bookshop that was on their way.

Raye, Mina and Arika then started to entertain Tea. They seem to have same tastes for fashion and music so they soon disappeared in the mall Tea told them to show.

Lita and Andoria took care of Joey and Tristan when they stopped at nearest fast food shop and boys really liked when Lita started talking about different dishes she made before.

And now here she was: in the middle of Domino shopping district stuck with Yugi, his spirit guardian and two meatball heads behind them.

It's little to say how much Eriza was pissed at the moment, but she decided to keep this little dignity she still had. Yugi, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind her company even though she was rude to him and ignored him. _Drop the act already!_

\- I didn't manage to congratulate you for you victory. You were amazing.

\- Thanks...- said Eriza not even looking at him-

\- Eriza will you stop acting so immature! Who is older here, me or you?!

Eriza was speechless. But Rini was right, this behaviour was so immature. Usually Eriza would be the one to nag about it, but today...

\- It's okay, Rini. If she doesn't believe I really mean what I said, let me show her that she's wrong.

Eriza firstly didn't understand what was he talking about, but was sure Rini and Serena told him something. But the moment Yugi's pyramidal ornament started glowing, Eriza's attention was totally drawn to it.

Next moment, before her stood Yugi, but not the same Yugi she knew. This Yugi was from the duel ring. She could clearly see the difference since his eyes were sharper, his expression merciless and he was way more tall and masculine than usual Yugi.

\- How the...

\- You still don't get it, do you? I'm his dark secret. I'm the one who gives Yugi courage and confidence to duel and that's why he seemed so cruel to you. But Yugi you were talking to a moment before was the real Yugi.

 _Damn, even his voice is deep._

Eriza was really confused, but then Yugi's spirit appeared next to this more mature Yugi and smiled. ChibiChibi appeared next to Eriza, all gasped.

 _Wow, boys! You're just like me and Eriza! Amazing!_

Rini and Serena clapped their hands with giggle and said:

\- You see you didn't need to be so harsh to him! He just wanted to be your friend!

Eriza had words stuck in her throat. She simply didn't know how to react in this situation. Should she be angry or thankful to Serena for bringing her here?

But before she was able to recover from this shock, Eriza saw a sharp object flying at Serena's direction. Yugi seemed to notice the same thing.

\- Watch out!

They both jumped forward to prevent Rini and Serena from being stabbed in the back, protecting them with their own bodies. Eriza stood up really fast and pulled disorientated Serena around the corner. Yugi did the same thing with Rini, bringing little pink-haired girl in his arms.

\- What the heck was that?! - panicked Rini, but then all four of them heard deadly voices:

\- _King's heart... King's heart!_

 _\- Silver... Silver... Mirror... Mirror._

 _King's heart? Silver Mirror? What are these?,_ asked Yugi in his spirit form, but Yami didn't seem to know, unlike girls who looked really worried.

\- Those glass creatures again... What should we do? - panicked Serena while Eriza looked around the corner. She was right: those glass monsters that attacked them back in Tokyo found them. And even more of them came after her.

 _We have to do something!,_ said ChibiChibi, looking at Serena and Rini, but Eriza cut them off in her thoughts:

 _You can't transform in front of them! Your secret will be revealed!_

Not even a moment later, Serena's communicator buzzed:

 _\- Serena! Hurry, we need help! We're under attack!_

Amy and Shantell. Eriza could clearly hear Rebecca screaming in background.

 _\- Serena! We need our powers!_

Here are Raye and Mina too.

\- _Guys!_ _This is an ambush! There's so many of them!_

Lita too.

Decision Eriza made in next few seconds decided the rest of their stay here: Hikari soon took the scene instead of Eriza and garnet around her neck was shining in all it's power.

 _\- Sailor Power, Activate!_

All other was predictable: Serena and Rini received their brooches and shouted their transformation quotes, followed by them morphing into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon.

After they headed into battle, Hikari looked at Yugi and Atem who were pretty confused, but relieved at the same time.

\- So we were right...- said Yami.

 _They DID look like monsters from your deck, Eriza!_

\- I couldn't expect less from you two. - smiled Hikari, but next moment she went completely serious:

\- I want you to stay here. I don't want you two to be hurt. We will handle these creatures.

Before Yugi or Yami were able to say anything, Hikari jumped in the sky and left them in dark ally.

 _What should we do now? We must help somehow!_

\- Maybe there is a way.

Yami turned his head toward unfamiliar female voice just to see black cat with crescent moon on her forehead that was with Serena this morning. Next to her was standing another cat, this one white and obviously male. He also had a crescent moon on his forehead and held some sort of device in his mouth.

\- I knew there was something strange about you, Luna.

\- No time for explaining, you to want to help, don't you?!

Yugi and Atem nodded at the same time and white cat threw them dark blue device which looked like communicator.

\- With this you can communicate with Sailor Scouts and Eriza. But firstly you must release monsters from your cards to help them. - said white cat while waving with his tail like mad.

\- You did that before, didn't you? So do it again!

 _But we don't know how that happened! I just know my puzzle started glowing out of blue and I next moment Dark Magician was in front of me._

Two cats looked at each other and then back to Yugi:

\- I think the way of summoning monsters to life is the same as when Eriza releases power of Sailor Scouts from her deck. Try choosing monster you want to bring out and concentrate all your will power in puzzle.

Their conversation was interrupted by Sailor Moon's scream as she was tossed over the street and hit in the wall. But despite she was barely standing, she was back in battle. Mini Moon was struggling with one of monsters, while Hikari was levitating few meters above ground and smashing one by one monster into pieces. But it was obvious she won't be able to do it much more because her face and neck were all sweaty and her hands were shaking. And monsters didn't stop coming.

\- Okay, let's try this.

Sailor Moon was sure she's done for. Neither she was able to move but Hikari and Mini Moon were in their own pinch and were unable to help her.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes just for a moment to think what to do now when she heard sound of shattering glass and loud screams. When she opened her eyes, a tall man in violet armour, huge hat and with some sort of staff in his hand was floating in front of her. Next to him was short, but very cure blonde girl in blue and pink armour and also big hat. Her staff was smaller, but no much less powerful than one her teacher had.

She saw them somewhere before... _But where?!_

\- Go, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl! Shatter the rest of those monsters and finish this.

\- _Yes, Master!_

Sailor Moon could only watch with astonishment when they jumped on Yugi's command. Dark Magician was handling with monsters that tried to attack Hikari while Dark Magician Girl was fighting with Mini Moon in her arms. Yugi was still unable to move from alley he was left in, but she also saw Luna and Artemis standing beside him.

\- Sailor Moon, are you al right! I came as fast as I could!

A familiar male voice draw Sailor Moon's attention and her beloved Tuxedo Mask helped her to get up from the ground. She hugged him because she couldn't find suitable words to describe how happy she was to see him.

\- Other Scouts are coming this way. I called them to help you since main target of these monsters is here.

\- Good you did. Now let's go. We must distract them until help comes.

Tuxedo Mask nodded and they both jumped into battle once again. But monsters seemed to come endlessly and all of them, even mighty spell casters, were tired from endless battle.

\- Aqua Rhapsody!

\- Flame Shooter!

\- Oak Evolution!

\- Love and Beauty Shock!

All four familiar attacks came out of nowhere to help them and Sailor Moon was overwhelmed with happiness and relief when she saw her four companions are coming.

\- Guys, there's Yugi! Wait until we finish here! - ordered Jupiter before launching another strong attack.

\- Yugi, are you all right?! - asked both Rebecca and Tea at the same time.

\- Man, what is this mess!? In one moment we are eating peacefully and in other we are tossed around like crazy! - commented Joey with frustration.

\- And how surprised I was to see girls transform right in front of my eyes. I'm so confused! - said Bakura with disbelief.

\- They'll be fine, trust me. - said Shantell while following what's happening in the battlefield, - we just need to find source that makes these monsters multiple like this.

Yugi jolted from pain that suddenly appeared in his chest. He was barely able to take a deep breath. _What is going on...?_

\- You must call back your spell casters or you will lose more energy! That's how it works, for bringing monsters to life your own life force is used. If they're exhausted, you feel it too!

Yami wanted to oppose, but when Yugi himself started breathing heavily, Yami frowned and shouted:

\- Dark Magician! Dark Magician Girl! Come back!

Spell casters didn't seem too happy with that command, but they listened to their master, bowing to Sailor Moon and Mini Moon before they disappeared.

\- I will take over from here. - said Arika holding two of her cards in her hand,- Oi, Hikari! Lend me some power, will ya?!

\- Sure thing! - said Hikari with her thumb up even though she was completely worn out. Soon, a beautiful white horse with huge wings and pale fairy with silver hair tied in pigtail and icy-blue wings appeared to help Scouts.

The battle was long and exhausting and it was obvious Shantell is trying to figure out some kind of plan. Suddenly, she said:

\- You see that statue over there, on that building?

Yami looked that way and indeed: a sculpture, similar to monster that were attacking them, was standing there and glowing like crazy. _The source!_

But it was very well guarded, too. No one could come even near the statue, everything was surrounded by glassy monsters.

\- We need to distract them somehow so Sailor Moon can do her job since she is the most powerful of us all.

\- Yugi, you can communicate with Eriza when you are in that shape. Also, she can use telepathy and she can tell the Scouts about the plan.

Yugi just nodded and tried to contact Eriza, the _real_ Eriza from place where he stood. In one moment there was only two of them, staring at each other when Yugi started talking. From first, Eriza didn't said anything, just starred. Then she nodded and disappeared.

Few moments later, Shantell's communicator buzzed:

\- _We need someone to guard Sailor Moon on her way to the statue._

\- I will release Dark Magician once again...

\- No, Yugi, you can't! You are way too exhausted! - Rebecca cut him off. When Yami wanted to answer, she said:

\- I will release one of my monsters! Just lend me enough power to release it and it can live on my own living force!

\- Rebecca! That's too risky! - said Tea.

\- Please Yugi! Let me help! I want to be useful, just once! Please!

After short moment of thinking, Yami took her hand and his puzzle glowed once again.

\- Come forth, my Diamond Head Dragon!

When a huge dragon appeared above Sailor Moon, she didn't know wheather she should be terrified or thankful for the help. When dragon landed on the ground and urged Sailor Moon to climb on his back, she jumped on without hesitation since she knew this is what she must do and that other are watching her back.

A long time had passed before she and dragon finally reached the statue. They were attacked from all sides, but everybody from the ground seemed to be prepared to defend her at any time.

Finally, it was time to shatter this source of their nightmare.

\- Moon...Gorgeous... Meditation!

The sound of braking glass echoed very far and Sailor Moon was thrilled because everything was finally over.

But while she was flying down together with a dragon, she saw a strange shadow on top of one building, staring at her with hatred before she disappeared. She was really shocked when she realised why that figure is so familiar to her...

 _Alexia, what are you doing here...?!_

* * *

\- Are you okay now? - asked Eriza while helping Serena to stand.

\- Yeah thank you. What about you and you, Yugi?

\- Oh, I'm fine, thanks to Yami's strong life force. - smiled Yugi and looked at Eriza. She looked at him for a moment and then replied:

\- I need a long sleep, that's all what I'll say. This was really tough.

\- Yeah, me too. - yawned Rini while holding Diana in her hands.

Yeah, this was pretty tough battle. But they wouldn't make it if there wasn't Yugi and Rebecca, Eriza finally admitted. Indeed, what they did was really heroic. And on top of that they didn't seemed surprised by their secret at all, like they knew already. Not just those two, but Tea, Joey, Tristan and Bakura too. Eriza didn't know what to think, but she knew she had to show her gratitude somehow...

\- Hey, Yugi...

He looked really tense when she called to him, but them she bowed in front of him and said:

\- Thank you for helping us to protect our precious princess.

Yugi was more than surprised by that gesture and he started babbling:

\- No, it's okay... Really! You don't have to...

\- Hey, hey, calm down. I must. You saved us. Both you and Rebecca. I'll thank her properly too.

 _The pleasure was all ours, Eriza,_ answered Atem and bowed his head.

 _Did the Hell freeze over?,_ was only comment ChibiChibi was able to say before Eriza knocked her down.

\- I thank you too in the name of all of us. We are really thankful.

Both Yugi and Yami bowed again. But then suddenly Yugi was called by his friends to go home. Before he ran off, he said:

\- You don't have to worry, neither of us will tell your secret to anyone. But I really have so much questions.

\- We'll be glad to answer, you six are in our team now. - giggled Serena.

\- Oh, Eriza...

\- Yes?

\- Are we... um... are we friends now?

\- Yugi, are you coming or not?! - Tea called for him once again.

\- You better go or they'll come for you. - was replay Eriza gave him, but she was smiling this time. Yugi smiled back and ran off to his friends.

\- So, what is your answer? - Serena started teasing.

\- Gosh, I'm starving! I hope Lita prepared something yummy for dinner.

\- Yeah, I hope so too! - agreed Rini, seeing there is no sense in being pushy about this topic.

\- Hey, I asked you something, missy! - said Serena with irritation. But Eriza continued talking to Rini like Serena wasn't even there.

But she did take one last glance at Yugi and his gang and smiled.

 _Dummy, of course we are friends..._

* * *

And that's it from me for today, people! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you think I could improve something or you want to tell me that you actually like the story, leave a comment or review.

What is the nature of Yugi's and Eriza's relationship? Are they friends or something more? Find out in next chapter named _Love Pinch._

Hope you'll have a wonderful day!

~* **H.E.*~**


	11. Love Pinch

Hey there, guys! Long time no see, eh? I'm sorry for that, I was really busy with my final exams at the university and I was travelling a lot and since the new semester started I figured I should write a new chapter before the serious work starts x'D. But enough about me, let's talk about story!

Before you start reading, please read **AUTHOR NOTES:**

* I tried to make this chapter as shorter as possible since it's just a explanation and further relationship development between Yugi and Eriza without actual fight or duel

* In this chapter there will be a reference about a character from another anime series called _Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic._ The character I described has lots of similarities with Magi's Hakuryuu Ren (who I in this story call just Haku). His personality and looks are the same, but I changed some aspects of his life and powers so he can fit in the story (I also put him in since he's my husbando xD *.*). I DO NOT OWN CHARACTER OF HAKURYUU REN, he belongs to his respective creator, Ohitaka Shinobu-sensei.

* I also DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR YU-GI-OH!

So without further ado, enjoy your read! :D

* * *

LOVE PINCH

 _Eriza! Hey, Eriza!_

 _What should I do with this rose?_

 _Eriza! Over here!_

 _Thank you for your hospitality, Eriza!_

 _Oh, it's nothing. Just a scratch._

 _Why are your eyes so sad?_

 _Eriza! What's wrong?!_

 _Eriza?_

 _Eriza?!_

 _Eriza..._

* * *

Eriza finally opened her cherry-blossom-pink eyes. It was still dark outside and her three friends were sleeping soundly in their beds next to hers. _Sun still isn't out, eh?,_ she thought.

When her breathing slowed down after few minutes, Eriza shook her long black hair, now tied in loose ponytail. Back of her neck was sweaty and she could feel cool morning air pinching her skin. Even so, she stood up and stood next to big, dark curtains and moved them just a little so she can see outside. Really, sun didn't rise yet, but judging by light that was spreading over the edge of horizon, it will soon.

 _Can't sleep?_

Eriza jolted a little, but then just frowned and continued watching trough the window. ChibiChibi was floating next to her, clearly still groggy from all night slumber.

\- Yeah... You haven't seen me jumping from the bed just a while ago? - whispered Eriza.

 _Nope, I was sleeping soundly until somebody didn't shake me and woke me up!_

Even though ChibiChibi was clearly putting blame on Eriza for waking her up, Eriza didn't respond. She was too shook from her dream she didn't even have strength to argue with that little monster. She just continued staring in horizon that was becoming brighter and brighter by a minute.

 _Are you nervous because of your duel today? Or did you have a nightmare?_

\- Nothing like that...

Pause in her speech was pretty long, but ChibiChibi figured she shouldn't force her to say it. Finally, Eriza said:

\- I dreamt about... him.

ChibiChibi awoke in a second she heard word _him_ crossing Eriza's lips. She barely succeeded in holding back her tears, remembering sorrowful fate Eriza encountered with that certain _him._ Sure, it was more than a year ago, but the wound from it was still fresh for Eriza, especially after everything that happened in her life.

Instead of bursting into tears, ChibiChibi smiled widely and sat on Eriza's shoulder.

 _Don't worry, he'll be back! He promised you and I know he will keep that promise!_

\- Yeah, I know... - said Eriza absent-mindedly. Few minutes later she closed the curtains and went back to bed, hoping she'll be able to fall asleep again.

But even though she was trying, she just couldn't stop thinking of that gentle, sky-blue eyes of his.

 _Where have you been all this time?_

 _You promised you'll come back._

 _Where are you, Haku?_

* * *

Later that day, Serena yawned while waiting for Eriza and her gang in front of the amusement park where Eriza's next duel had to happen. Arika's duel with another kid named Leon was supposed to be later that morning.

\- Will you stop being so nosy while yawning? - nagged Raye, checking her wrist watch every once in a while.

\- Will you stop being so annoying? - answered Serena while rubbing her eyes. Raye was ready for fight, but Amy stopped her while Lita and Mina just sighed.

\- Hey, guys! I see we are not late!

A familiar male voice caused Serena to turn around and wave to their new friends. Gang was in old mode today, Yugi, followed by Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura and Rebecca. Each of them greeted Inner Scouts like everything is normal. Serena was thankful to Yugi for not telling anyone else for their secret, but also felt huge gratitude towards him and his brave friends.

After the atmosphere became a bit lively, Yugi asked:

\- Where are Rini and Eriza?

\- Rini will be late a bit since she's coming with Outer Scouts who were investigating that new enemy and were unable to come to Eriza's duels. Rini is helping them out a bit. And Eriza and her gang should be here shortly...

\- Sorry we are late! We couldn't wake up this sleeping beauty! - shouted Andoria across the street while Arika was clinging onto her, still groggy. Shantell was behind them together with Eriza.

The moment both Yugi and Serena saw Eriza, they noticed something's different. Not just in her looks but in her aura too.

Her normal dark blue sweater and black pants were still there, but her hair was tied differently today. Instead of usual smaller ponytails, her hair was tied in one ponytail that was held by a big gold clasp with two black and red ribbons hanging from it's bottom. The rest of her hair was floating on the wind and her pink eyes just made her even prettier.

But Yugi also noticed melancholic mood around her. Her face was pale, a space under her eyes was swollen and red, her eyes were sadder than usual. This even caused Yami to show himself, but both of them were unable to say anything since Joey addressed Eriza first:

\- Hey, Eriza! What's up?

As far as Serena knew, Eriza wasn't the type who would chat about trivial things, but this time she just smiled and answered to Joey:

\- Hey, Joey. Nothing in particular. I heard you didn't make to the next round. What a shame, I really hoped I would have a chance to duel you.

\- Ah, I know it's unbelievable since I'm first-class duelist, but what can you do, things sometimes just happen. But I would be glad to take you on any time, Eriza!

\- Just say time and place and we'll see who is better.

Both of them smirked and Joey discreetly winked to Yugi and Serena. Yugi couldn't thank Joey enough for cheering her up.

\- Guys, should we go inside? - asked Lita.

\- We could, yeah. - Tristan and Joey agreed with her.

\- But Eriza's opponent is not here yet! - warned Tea, but then Yugi and his gang heard very familiar and annoying voice:

\- Who is not here, dear Tea?

Serena and her friends turned around on the sound of unknown female voice, but Serena noticed tense and annoyed expressions Yugi and the rest of his gang had on their faces.

\- Vivian!? - shouted Yugi in surprise.

\- Hi, Yugi darling! Long time no see!

This coment of hers caused Yami to sigh and disappear again and Rebecca to cling onto Yugi, staring daggers in tall Chinese woman with similar hairstyle as Serena's.

\- What the hell are you doing here, you old hag?

\- Who are you calling an old hag, you pipsqueak?! - yelled Vivian with her face all red. Raye then noted she probably has a long history with the gang and Tea started to explain the situation. But Serena was more interested in what's going to happen next.

– For your information, I'm dueling today. And I prepared myself pretty good since I heard I have a really strong opponent. Is she here yet?

\- Well, you got that right! Eriza is definitely strong! - said Joey with proud smile on his face.

\- Is she here I asked. I didn't ask your opinion, loser!

 _Well, this is inappropriate,_ said ChibiChibi on Eriza's shoulder. Serena and other Scouts were surprised equally.

\- I'm right here. - suddenly said Eriza in low, but strong tone. Vivian first looked at her with confusion, but then she bursted into laughter. This surprised Serena even more, but the worst thing was that Vivian's laughter completely awoke Arika and she looked really annoyed.

\- What are you laughing at, eh, missy?! - asked Arika with slightly annoyed voice.

\- Are you kidding me?! You are Eriza Kanashi? The one who beat Weevil and Mako, a first- class duelists? You, tiny pipsqueak?! And what's with that clasp in your hair? I know it has Chinese origin, but it looks really bad on you. I would wear it much better than you!

Both Lita and Andoria had to hold Arika to stop her in her intention to beat the crap out of Vivian. Yugi on the other hand couldn't listen to this:

\- Listen Vivian! You don't have any right to speak with Eriza like that! You can's judge a person by their appearance and you should respect you opponent no matter who he or she is!

\- Why are you defending her? Wait, don't tell me! You have a thing for him, eh, little girl?! Well, I won't allow it! Yugi is mine and no one else's!

 _This is crazy! Someone stop this! Eriza, say something! Defend yourself damn it!,_ all of these thoughts were rushing trough Serena's head, but both Eriza and ChibiChibi didn't move a muscle.

\- Why you?!

\- Who told you Yugi is yours!?

\- No, it's not like that!

Tea, Rebecca and Yugi started talking at the same time while Vivian continued with her version of the story.

Everything went silent when Eriza's garnet started glowing. In next moment, Hikari was on the scene. Even though she became a bit taller, she was still shorter than Vivian. But determination in her eyes caused Vivian to take a step back in surprise.

\- I thing it's enough of your shit, deary. I don't care what you think about me, but keep Yugi out of this. He has nothing to do with this. And it's none of your business how I wear this clasp. It is important to me and that's what counts. Now lets settle this in a way duelists should.

Vivian was speechless for a moment, but then her attitude came back and she looked down at Hikari with a smirk:

\- Fine then. But, I have a request!

\- Bring it on, deary! I'm ready!

 _That's Hikari for you,_ said Atem when he appeared again next to Yugi. Yugi, on the other hand looked pretty worried, but he knew Hikari knows what she's doing...

\- Whoever wins this battle will become Yugi's girlfriend!

After a moment of silence, a loud _WHAAAAAAAT?!_ resounded across the street. Yugi was so embarrassed he went completely red in face and Tea and Rebecca completely went crazy. Scouts started talk with boys and between themselves in disbelief and confusion. But the biggest shock came with Hikari's response:

\- Deal!

After another loud _WHAAAAAAAT?!_ from everyone present, Yugi thought Hikari is sure to be killed from Tea's and Rebecca's side, but he was confused as hell at the same time. Even Yami didn't know what to say to all this mess.

\- Fine then. Let's duel!

Hikari just nodded and followed Vivian into the amusement park. Everyone else followed, each of them having their own question for Hikari since they were all confused by the situation. Serena and Luna stayed outside for a few moments when Luna said:

\- Wow, this will be interesting.

\- You said it. But I don't get it. Is Hikari completely nuts? The real Eriza will kill her...

\- Hey, Serena! We're here!

Serena turned around in confusion but then sighed with relief when she saw Rini followed by Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru.

\- Did we miss the duel? - asked Amara, but Serena shook her head and said:

\- No, but you missed something even bigger.

Outers seemed really confused, but Serena then directed them into an amusement park while briefly explaining the madness that occurred just few moments ago...

* * *

\- Finally, it's all over! - Arika stretched her hands with her duel disk still on it.

\- A brilliant win I have to say. Congrats, Arika – said Yugi while walking beside her.

\- When that comes from mouth of King of Games himself, I feel really flattered. Thanks!

\- I thought those fairies and horses of yours are just for play, but that Universe Empress Andromeda is really something else! - said Joey with his specific accent.

 _And it was great to see her after all that time,_ thought Serena, remembering one battle with Dead Moon circus where she was carried on back of that beautiful black horse. She could still remember the feeling of her glittering black fur under her hands and her mane which was made from pure stardust. She was just stunning, but also very powerful. And Arika knew how to tame her without a problem.

\- But I'm not the star of the day. Eriza, you really shut Vivian's mouth. That duel was amazing! - said Arika after she put her hand around Eriza's shoulders.

\- I was really flattered that you used my card to finish the whole duel. - said Trista with gentle smile.

\- Well, nothing seemed to work against her Dragon Lady. It was risky, but thank you for lending me your power. - Eriza smiled back and then she started talking with Rini and Hotaru while Arika was still clinging onto her.

 _Her mood is much better now,_ noted Yami who stood next to his companion.

 _That's true,_ thought Yugi. That whole scene before the beginning of the duel was just big misunderstanding. Yugi didn't know how to feel about the whole thing until the very end. After skipping one Vivian's turn with Sailor Pluto's power, Sailor Moon easily handled Dragon Lady with the power of her Spiral Heart Moon Rod. After another one of Vivian's breakdowns and her shouting Eriza will never have Yugi for herself, Hikari said this quote:

 _I never said I want him for myself. But I just couldn't handle your way of handling things and I just had to teach you a lesson. If Yugi doesn't like you in a romantic way, leave him alone._

When he met Eriza after the duel, her mood was much better than before and he was glad that's the case. She even apologized for ChibiChibi's behaviour before and during the duel, hoping Yugi and Atem didn't change their opinion about her.

\- Man, I'm starving! This whole madness made me want to eat a horse!

\- You said that, Andoria! - said Tristan and Joey at the same time.

\- Should we go back to that amusement park where Eriza's and Vivian's duel was held? I saw lots of great food there. - suggested Lita.

\- Count me in! - said Rini and Serena at the same time. And the others weren't so hard to convince.

When they finally reached the park, Serena followed Lita, Andoria and boys to the stands with food, dragging Darien together with her (he joined them together with Artemis and Diana before Arika's duel). Mina, Raye, Amy, Rebecca and Tea went to try some of the games that didn't promise them to feel sick after that. Rini and Hotaru followed Outers and wanted to have some sweets. That left Eriza and Yugi alone for a while.

They were walking trough the park, not wanting to try out any of the attractions in particular. Their guardian spirits were finally able to get out.

\- So, they are Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn? - suddenly asked Yugi.

\- Yes, maybe you'll be able to see them fight once.

\- Hope not so soon.

Both of them chuckled, but ChibiChibi just had to comment on that one:

 _Y'know, Eriza wasn't on good terms with Amara at first._

\- Well considering her character, it's normal. She's distrustful by nature and doesn't really like when someone new is intruding on her personal space.

 _But I see everything turned out well. I saw they're very protective of you, especially Amara,_ said Yami with a smile.

Eriza didn't say anything, she just smiled. After shorter silence, ChibiChibi noted another stupid statement:

 _Yugi, I see you're very popular with the ladies!_

That comment caused Yugi to blush all over his face while Yami just looked away and chuckled.

\- W-well, I wouldn't say so...

 _Are you kidding me?! I mean, Vivian was so desperate to get you, not to mention I thought I'd be killed by Tea and Rebecca before the duel even started!_

Yugi was now completely red in face, unable to look anyone in the eyes. Atem was waving with his hand lightly to warn ChibiChibi to stop asking Yugi about those things since he's very shy. When it seemed ChibiChibi will ask one more of her stupid questions, Eriza knocked her down on the floor even though she was a ghost.

\- I think that's enough, you little monster. Even though what you said is true, it's none of your or mine business. And if Yugi doesn't want to talk about it, let him be. Don't be such a tyrant!

\- N-no, it's not like that... - Yugi started defending himself, but Eriza just looked him right in his big purple eyes and said:

\- It's okay, you don't have to explain anything. Let's just pretend we didn't speak about it, 'kay?

Yugi was confused for a second, but then he nodded, still blushy. Eriza then started scolding ChibiChibi again while little spirit opposed to her.

Yugi suddenly remembered his conversation with Serena earlier that day, during Eriza's duel with Vivian:

 _\- For someone who's arguing all the time, Eriza and ChibiChibi are pretty good team._

 _\- Of course they are. They've been trough so much together. Now when I remember it, I really want to cry again._

 _Both Atem and Yugi looked at Serena in surprise the moment she said that statement._

What happened?, _Yami asked. Serena hesitated a little, but after few moments she told them everything she knew. About ChibiChibi's mission given_ _to her_ _by Queen of the Moon herself, about how Eriza's father died, about how ChibiChibi sacrificed her own body to save Eriza and about Eriza's hardships in handling her new powers at the beginning._

 _After longer silence where both Atem and Yugi were speechless from shock, Serena said with teary eyes:_

 _\- Don't tell her I told you. She'll get really mad. But I think you should know what happened since we have to work together against this new enemy. And if you consider yourself her friend._

 _Yes, I do consider myself her friend,_ responded Yugi. He really wanted to comfort her, to tell her she doesn't have to go trough all that alone any more, that he's really sorry for what happened to her and that it's not fair. But when he opened his mouth to call her, Yami put his hand on his shoulder. Even though he was a spirit, Yugi could feel the warmth coming from his palm. He looked at Atem who just shook his head in order to prevent him to say anything.

 _We promised Serena we won't tell anything, right? Besides, I don't think she's struggling to live a normal life now. Have you seen all those people she's surrounded with? They all accepted her as she is and they all love her. Scouts, her friends, even ChibiChibi. Actually, she's maybe the one who loves her the most._

\- But what can I do to help her? I know she had a long way to go, but now something seems to bother her even though she's trying her best to hide it. - whispered Yugi.

Yami just smiled and ruffled Yugi's spiky banks with tender smile:

 _Just listen to her. Be there for her, like a real friend should be. That's probably the best way to help her. Just be yourself._

\- What are you two whispering about? - suddenly asked Eriza. Yami disappeared in a second, leaving Yugi to handle that awkward situation. _Really mature, Pharaoh._

\- Oh, n-nothing! Really! He he...

Eriza tilted her head a little in confusion, but then she just shrugged her shoulders and asked him if they'll continue with their walk. Yugi was thankful she wasn't so forceful like ChibiChibi was.

Their walk continued for few more minutes where they commented on their own duels that occurred that day, when suddenly Rini appeared out of nowhere while holding Hotaru's hand. They both had cotton candy in their hands.

\- Eriza, can I borrow your Pegasus card, please? Hotaru wasn't able to meet him so I want to show him to her.

Eriza reached for her belt and took one card out from the case.

\- Here, but please be careful with it. I'll need his help soon, you know.

\- Don't worry! I'll bring it back in no time! - Rini smiled and pulled Hotaru's hand. Just for a second, Eriza was able to see trace of sadness in girl's ruby-red eyes.

 _Right, it's been almost a month since he's gone._

\- Eriza, is everything okay? - asked Yugi with a worried look on his face.

\- Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered Rini's really close friend who's been gone for over a month now.

\- Did something happen to him?

Eriza didn't know how to respond on that. She couldn't say right away the whole story about Rini and Helios, the guardian of Elysion. It wouldn't be right to tell someone else's story for her. Maybe she wouldn't want anyone else to know...

\- Let's take a walk to that bench over there. I'm a bit tired from walking.

\- Oh, sure! - said Yugi and followed black-haired girl to the bench that was right under fully blooming cherry blossom tree.

Right in that moment, Tea and Rebecca happen to walk by with Inners and boys. They immediately caught a glimpse of Yugi and Eriza sitting on the bench under now lilac cherry blossoms.

\- Would you look at that?! She's taking advantage! - said Rebecca with pissed expression on her face. Tea frowned, but didn't say anything to Rebecca. Instead, she addressed Mina who was right next to her and said:

\- I'll go take something to drink with Rebecca. You guys just go ahead. Do you want something?

\- Lemon soda, please! Thanks! - said Mina with wide smile.

\- I'm not going anywhere- Ouch, Tea! That hurts!

Tea pulled Rebecca for her shirt in the opposite direction from where Eriza and Yugi were sitting.

\- Will you let me go!? I have to do something about that little...

\- Will you keep it down? I know you want to bud in and stop Eriza from taking advantage of the situation, I want it too, but we can't do it like that! We have to be discreet! We'll hide right behind that cherry blossom they're sitting under and we'll stop her if she tries anything with him. It's dark so they won't see us. You just have to be quiet!

\- Fine, fine, I'll be quiet, but stop pulling my shirt already! I can walk by myself!

Few moments later, Tea and Rebecca did just as they planned: cherry blossom tree was huge and it was dark in that corner. The only thing Tea was worried about was Rebecca's loud walking and stepping on dry twigs. She was making way to much noise so Tea picked her up and shut her mouth with her hand since she started yelling again.

\- Now be quiet! I can't hear anything!

Rebecca muffled something, but Tea was already concentrated on those two love birds. _I won't allow you to take Yugi away from me..._

\- So that Pegasus is her dear friend?

\- Yeah. After Scouts defeated Dead Moon Circus, Pegasus had to return to his home, the world of dreams. Even though she was really sad, Rini let him go, hoping to see him once again in the future. And even though she's trying to be cheerful and positive, there is always a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

\- Yeah, I can understand that. The same happened when Atem went to the Other Side after we defeated Zorc. Even though I knew that's where he belongs to, my heart wanted to burst. My best friend was leaving forever.

Eriza didn't say anything. She looked at the Pharaoh's spirit who stood next to Yugi. _He is so sad,_ she thought.

\- But then he arrived again and I can't explain you how happy I was. Fate found a way to connect us again. So I think Rini will also see Pegasus real soon.

A long silence startled Yugi. He thought he said way too much, but when he looked at Eriza, she bowed her head, looking at her pale palms. He could swear she was trembling.

\- I know how it hurts, too. When you lose someone you care for deeply. - she squeezed both fists – You think I'll see him, too? Just like you got to see Atem again? Will I be able to see Haku again...?

\- Haku?

His question visibly jolter Eriza back to reality. She rose her head and wiped shining tears that appeared on the edges of her pink eyes.

\- No, I won't cry. I promised him. He cried enough for both me and himself.

This time Yugi stood silent. Even though he was dying to know who that Haku was, he was much more worried if Eriza got angry with him because of his sudden question, knowing very good how she hates when someone puts their nose where it doesn't belong to. But then she started talking:

\- It happened more than a year ago. Remember that autumn when cherry blossoms started blooming out of blue during October? Well you can say he caused it.

When she chuckled, Yami and Yugi looked at each other. Atem then patted Yugi's shoulder and disappeared. _You are the one who should listen to this, not me._ Yugi smiled lightly and then looked back to Eriza. Now she was gazing somewhere, holding one cherry blossom petal between her fingers.

\- I met him on a rainy day in the park near my school. He was injured, but the moment I saw he was able to heal himself, I decided to take him to my home with Arika's help. She didn't like me being alone with him in the house and she insisted on me calling her every hour to make sure he didn't do anything to me. I remember he was feverish, but he was healing fast. While he was asleep, I took care of his clothes which was completely ripped off all over. He also had a huge spear with a huge blade on the top. It was really heavy, I almost didn't manage to carry it home. ChibiChibi told me he was crying at some point. But when he woke up, I was able to study him fully. Just then I noticed his left hand was wooden. Not only that, left side of his face had huge burn scar on it which probably caused partially lost sight in his left eye. But he had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen.

She took a deep breath while still rubbing the petal with her thumb and forefinger.

\- He was very grateful I took him in and took care of his clothes, but I didn't trust him at first at all and I didn't like his way of thanking me for everything I did. I told him he can stay with me while he fully recovers from his accident, not asking him what led to those severe injuries. But once he learned I didn't like his thanks and apologies, he started showing his gratitude by cooking for me and taking care of garden since my grandmother was on a trip. I didn't ask him to do any of those, but he insisted. He got along with the girls and my brother who was in hospital during that period.

A long pause followed after this and Yugi wandered if she'll continue the story. But he didn't insist on anything at all. Moreover, he felt there is much more to this Haku than she wanted to say for now. Then she started talking again, letting petal to fall on the ground between her feet:

\- At the very beginning of our life together, he wanted to tell me his story just to show how much he appreciates what I did for him. Apparently, he was over 2000 years old. He was a Chinese emperor who took over the throne after his father's death at the age of eighteen. He led the country well, but the main problem during that time was his mother who turned out to be a powerful magician. When she was unable to control him, the open war raged between them for over a year, but he defeated her and banished her from China. Then, at the age of twenty one, he met his wife. I can't recall what her name was, but I remember she was much older than him and had Egyptian origin. He told me he was attracted to her because she was brave and stubborn, willing to give up her life for the ones she loved. She also had an adopted child which came with them back in China. He had a son with her, but he also told me that she didn't love him, at least not in a way he loved her. She just felt a huge gratitude towards him since he was the one who saved her, but he knew her heart belongs to someone else.

While she was telling this, she had to swallow few times, visibly upset. Yugi wanted to tell her she doesn't have to speak any more, but then she started talking again:

\- They lived together for about ten years, but then some incidents occurred on the South border and he had to take care of it, somehow knowing he won't see his wife and children again. And he was right. What he found on the border was a bloodshed caused by magic of his own mother. She then challenged him to a duel and he lost. But his mother was unable to kill him since he was protected by charm his wife made for him. Instead, she cursed him for all eternity to carry a terrible monster inside of his heart that will be released only when he becomes truly desperate. She then put him to sleep for over a 1500 years. When he awakened after that long time, he had a wooden arm, ability to control ground and plants, but also a body of eighteen-year-old self and with no one by his side. And even though he wandered all around the main land, he refused to give up on hope just so the monster inside of him doesn't wake up.

Eriza suddenly stood up, making few steps forward and than came back to the bench. Yugi just sat there, afraid if he does anything, she'll get mad at him. But she continued talking:

\- At first, I felt really sorry for him because of his cruel fate, but my feelings towards him started changing after he comforted me after one of my snaps, telling me I'm really brave. Not to mention he stood up all night to look after me while sleeping. I felt really guilty when I started to fall in love with him since I knew how much he loved his wife. But that wasn't the only problem. Apparently, an illusion created by his own hatred towards his mother followed him all the way to Japan just to make him suffer. She even tried to kill me, but luckily I was able to control my powers and defeated her minion. Prior to that, Haku left my house telling me he's sorry for giving me false hope and kissing me during one festival that happened few days prior. I don't have to say how much I was angry and sad, but I knew I could never replace his beloved wife. But when I sensed something cracked inside of him, I rushed all the way to the graveyard where he had battle with that illusion of his mother. I can still remember how his beautiful eyes turned red and how black scales covered most of his body except torso and face. He was in rage, completely unaware of his surroundings. But he was also severely injured. Just when his mother intended to give him one final blow, I jumped and protected him. I don't remember that anything hurt so much as that cut she gave me over my stomach. But, even though I was also injured and I was bleeding really badly, I managed to heal myself and I tried to hold Haku and stop his rage. He threw be left and right, but I refused to let go of his leg. I don't remember what I said to him, but he was able to come back to his senses. I don't remember what happened afterwards since I fainted. Later he told me he was able to overcome his hatred for his mother with my help. He then told me he loves me back, but I didn't believe him at first. He then told me words I will never forget:

 _My wife maybe made me forget about my hatred, but you helped me to overcome it and leave it in the past. That's why I love you, Eriza._

One single tear fell from Eriza's cheek, but she just swept it away and bowed her head again. Yugi sat closer to her, handing her a hankerchief. She accepted it and wiped the rest of the tears. Yugi then asked:

\- What happened with him after that? You don't have to tell if you don't want...

\- Well, it would be stupid to left this cliff-hanger, wouldn't it? - she chuckled trough tears. - Afterwards, he told me he will be leaving for a trip to find himself. He wanted to find his place in this new world so he can come back for me and support me no matter what. As a sign of promise that he'll come back, he left me his royal clasp I'm wearing now.

Eriza touched heavy gold clasp on her head. In that moment ChibiChibi appeared on her shoulder, her face being a mess from crying:

 _Erizaaaaa! You didn't have to tell that storyyyyy! Waaaah!_

\- Why are you crying, dummy? - Eriza patted little spirit's head with her tears now completely dried out.

 _Looks like ChibiChibi's crying saved her from breaking down,_ said Atem with proud smile. Even though he wasn't present physically, Yugi knew Pharaoh heard every single part of the story. Also, Yugi felt like his bond with Eriza became much stronger than before. This was a proof she believed in him to keep her secret and that he's able to comfort her if it's needed.

\- If you ask me, I think it's for the best that she's not crying in front of us. I think she'd be really angry with herself. - whispered Yugi just so Pharaoh can hear him. Yami just nodded and disappeared again.

\- Oh, will you calm down already! It's annoying! - said Eriza while holding ChibiChibi in her arms.

 _Sorry...Hick! Here, I'm stopping...Hick!_

\- Hey Eriza! - Yugi called for her.

\- What is it?

\- He'll be here soon, I know it. - Yugi smiled tenderly but yet unsure if he should have said that. But when Eriza responded with a smile, he continued with more confidence – But until he doesn't come, me, Yami, my friends...all of us will support you.

\- Well, thanks, glad to hear that. But I can take care of myself just fine. Even though, it's nice to know I have someone to rely on. But you take care of yourself, too, you hear me? I don't want you to become victim of those new enemies.

\- Then let's do our best to keep each other safe!

When Eriza and Yugi shook hands, Tea stood up from behind the cherry tree. She was still holding Rebecca in her arms, her mouth still shut. When she finally reached the safe distance so those two can't hear them, Tea let go little blond girl.

\- It was time already! I almost suffocated!

\- Let's go, Rebecca.

\- I already told you I'm not going anywhere! Haven't you seen...

\- I don't care what will you do, but I'm going. She's not a threat at all.

\- What the hell!? How can you know!? Maybe...

The rest of Rebecca's babble Tea didn't hear. Now she felt really bad for spying on them, she felt like she shouldn't have hear that story. And she could clearly hear how much pain and sadness was in Eriza's voice while she was talking about her beloved. Now she wanted to punch herself in the face.

But one thing was for sure: she'll also try to become good friend to Eriza, even though she knew she didn't have any powers and that she's unable to protect her, unlike Scouts or Yugi. But she'll try.

At that moment something big crushed in the middle of the amusement park, followed by lots of screams. Yugi and Eriza were confused at first, but they then heard Amara's voice from their communicators:

 _\- Eriza! Yugi! Where are you?! We need your help! Those guys are here again!_

\- We're on our way, Amara!

After they nodded to each other, they started running. When they came on the place of attack, everyone was there, ready for battle. Instead of Yugi and Eriza, Yami and Hikari took over the scene. Yami was ready to call upon his monsters while Hikari hold her garnet necklace high up in the air:

\- _Sailor Power, Activate!_

And the battle might begin...

* * *

\- Useless! Useless! USELESS!

Queen Nehelenia rushed trough her throneroom, completely furious. On her way she shattered every mirror and every piece of glass she could find. Bakura and Alexia just stood in the middle of all that mess with their heads bowed in defeat.

They have been beaten, _again!_ Since Alexia's attack wasn't successful, Bakura decided to go on his own this time. But there was way to many of them than he and his minions could handle. _Damn those Sailor Scouts, they're really something._

\- I DIDN'T RESURRACT YOU TO BE SO USELESS! - Nehelenia now threw huge pieces of the mirror on both of them. Even though they were bleeding really bad, they didn't say a word. Queen then finally returned to her throne, her eyes literally red from anger.

But then she took a deep breath and said in calm voice:

\- But since I'm generous enough, I'll give you another chance.

She rose her hand and in the next moment there were two stones floating above her pale palm. One was black while the other was red. When black one flew over to Alexia and the red one to Bakura, both of them were able to see what's been carved into these stones. Three crescent moon symbols turned upside down, polar opposite from Moon Kingdom's crest. The same symbol was on Nehelenia's forehead. When two demons looked at her in confusion, she smirked and briefly explained:

\- These are Dead Moon Seals. You'll be using them on Sailor Scouts so you can drain their energy without them even noticing it. They'll also give you enormous power to use, but not in a direct, physical way. You'll be able to play with their minds as much as you like instead.

Both Alexia and Bakura chuckled viciously, more than satisfied with the gift. Alexia then asked:

\- What should we do after we put a seal on each of the Scouts?

\- Patience, my dear. Patience...

* * *

And that's it for today, guys! If you enjoy my story or think I can improve some things, let me know by commenting or reviewing my story.

What is this plan Nehelenia came up with? Will our heroes be able to avoid it and win against the bad guys?

Find out in next chapter called _The seal of Dark Moon._

I'm not sure when I'll be able to publish another chapter, but I'll try my best to write it as quickly as possible.

Thank you for your reading and I hope you'll have a wonderful day!

 **~*H.E.*~**


	12. The Seal of Dead Moon - Part 1

It's been almost a YEAR since I last updated this story like OMG! I'm sorry for the long delay, but just so much stuff happened in my life during this past year and I just didn't have time to work on new chapter or this story.

But, I'M BACK with new chapter and I hope you'll enjoy.

AUTHOR NOTES:

\- I changed Arika's last name from Tsuyoku to Tsuyokumi and I'll probably do same thing with Shantell and Andoria in the future so you have been warned.

\- I do not own nor Sailor Moon nor YuGiOh, they belong to their respective creators.

See you at the end of the chapter since there will be some info that might interest you. Anyway, enjoy your read :D

* * *

THE SEAL OF DARK MOON – Part 1

\- Looks like it's finally my turn to duel you, eh, Eriza?

\- Indeed, Mai, indeed.

Two girls smiled at each other and shook hands. Even though it was Hikari who already stepped in Eriza's place, there was no mistake: they both liked Mai Valentine.

\- Oh, looks like your fans are here. I'd be best for me to take my leave.

Hikari looked behind her back just to see Yugi, his gang and Serena, Rini and the cats together with them. But then she heard Mai shouting from a distance:

\- You better prepare yourself! My Harpy Ladies will not go easy on you just because we're friends!

Hikari showed thumbs up with a smug face, looking forward to a duel that was just about to begin.

\- Hikari! Was that your opponent? - Serena asked once the bunch got closer.

\- Yeah, she's great. After Mako, she's probably my favourite opponent so far. - Hikari giggled.

\- I thought you met her before at the banquet, Serena? - Yugi asked with confused expression on his face.

\- Eeeeeeh?! I did?! When?! I don't remember that!

\- Yeah, she's not good at remembering faces. - Luna said with a sigh while sitting on Serena's shoulder.

\- But I bet she knows exactly what she ate that day at the banquet, am I right, Serena? - said Rini with a smug face which caused the rest of the gang to start laughing. Serena's tantrum after that lasted for a while, but while mother and daughter had a fight, Tea asked Hikari:

\- I thought rest of the girls are coming to cheer for you. Are they late?

\- Ah, no no! I told them to cheer for Arika since I can't. Her duel is just about to start. Andoria and Shantell are also with them.

\- Who's she dueling? - Joey asked.

Hikari stopped for a second, glancing at Eriza's spirit right next to her. When pink-eyed girl nodded, Hikari said:

\- Alexia Roxelani

The moment her name crossed Hikari's lips, all of the racket stopped immediately. Joey and Tristan gulped when they heard the name while girls and cats just frowned.

 _I'm still curious about that whole relationship between Eriza, Scouts and Alexia,_ said Atem in Yugi's thoughts.

 _You're not the only one who's curious, Pharaoh._

Indeed, since that little glaring incident at the banquet, no one has seen Alexia. Yugi only heard she was winning her way to the top without much problem and that was truly frightening even though Yugi did the same but with much less of a fuss.

Today, on a forth day since the beginning of the tournament, the duels of quarterfinals were about to occur. Beside Yugi, in quarterfinals there were also, Eriza, Arika, Alexia, Kaiba, Mai and other ten duelists. And the regular match in this time of competition was around forty five to an hour long.

 _This is going to be a long day._

\- Will she be okay against her? - Rini questioned in a low voice while holding Diana in her arms.

\- Ah, don't worry, Rini! That anger Arika feels towards Alexia might come in handy in this situation. Trust me, anger is Arika's fuel!

The tense atmosphere was a bit calmed down, but Yugi was still able to see Eriza's real expression: she was dead worried for her friend. And for a reason, too...

\- Hey, Eriza! Are you coming down or what?!

Hikari, Yugi and gang turned their heads towards the field where Mai was already waiting for her opponent.

\- Ah, sorry girl! I'm coming right away! - said Hikari with smile on her face.

Each one of the gang, including cats, wished her luck and Hikari was finally able to move towards her platform on he field.

While she was walking towards the passage, she took a glimpse at the monitor at the arena's roof.

All duels were about to start, so was the one between Alexia and Arika. Hikari gulped while Eriza clenched her fists.

 _Please, Arika, be okay..._

* * *

\- Damn... that was good.- was only thing Joey could say after Eriza's duel ended.

Eriza defeated Mai fair and square, still having 500 life points after the end of the duel. Moreover, Mai really didn't hold back. Her harpies attacked fearlessly, her amazoness warriors ruled over the field, she even summoned her famous Pet Dragon out on the field, but it was still not enough to beat Eriza and her protectors.

Upgrading Sailor Moon by Holy Grail, now Super Sailor Moon was worthy opponent to her harpies and Pet Dragon, but using special magic card on the cats was what concluded the duel, with both Luna and Artemis turning into their human forms and launching a fierce attack so Super Sailor Moon can finish the job with her Rainbow Moon Heart Ache.

Everyone who was cheering for Eriza on upper floors were swept away by intensity of the duel. Serena and Rini were louder than usual, finally jumping in happiness when Mai's life points hit zero. But that intensity that was created on the field by those two female duelists made Yugi glad he didn't have to separate them or anything, they were absolutely terrifying.

But as they made their exit from the battle arena, Eriza was reverted back to her normal self with ChibiChibi sitting on her shoulder and she was casually talking to Mai like they didn't just face off in an intense duel.

Yugi joined his gang and two pony-tailed girls in congratulating to Eriza while still being under impression of yet another magnificent victory of his dear friend.

\- Well, I'll be going now. That was a great duel, my girl. I'm treating you a drink next time I see you. - said Mai, trapping black-haired girl in a tight hug while messing her hair on the scalp.

\- Sure thing, blonde. Hey, watch the hair!

Mai giggled and waved a hand to others and leaving the stadium.

\- Riz, that was amazing! Sailor Scouts really rock!

\- Yes we are! - Serena said proudly.

\- Some of us more than another...- Rini murmured but her future mother was able to hear every single word.

\- Hey, what's that supposed to mean, you short-stuff?

Another argument around the corner managed to capture gang's attention while Yugi walked up to Eriza who was fixing her ponytails after Mai's ruffle attack.

\- That was magnificent victory indeed. - said spiky-haired boy with a tender smile.

 _She was a great opponent! I didn't have so much fun in a while now!,_ said ChibiChibi while climbing onto Eriza's head.

\- She likes to exaggerate, but it's true, Mai's great.

 _We know her for three years now, am I right, Yugi?,_ Atem suddenly appeared next to his protage who just nodded at that statement. But just when both of them were about to say something, Eriza's face turned paper-pale as she was looking at something in the distance. Yugi turned his head just so his heart could skip a beat.

Arika looked like she came from a battlefield, her head bowed, clenching strongly onto her deck of cards. Shantell and Andoria, followed by eight Scouts in civilian clothes, had same depressed expression on their faces. Gang soon noticed the girls coming up closer, Rini and Serena stopping their argument right away.

Arika walked up to Eriza and just hugged her tightly, without a word. Eriza could feel taller girl trembling while something warm fell on Eriza's bare shoulder.

No one needed to ask what happened. Everyone knew.

Arika was defeated.

By Alexia Roxelani.

\- I couldn't... I couldn't win. She's... a monster... - said Arika between the sobs. Eriza put one arm around her friend's waist while she burried other in her curly brown hair, trying to calm her down.

Yugi and Atem moved away from them and turned in opposite direction. Scouts were giving information to his friends of what happened.

\- Alexia had control over duel the whole time.

\- There was no chance of winning at all. - Shantell explained and Amy to Rebecca.

\- Arika was so confident, but that didn't help her win.

\- I'm sure that crushed her even more – Raye and Mina were whispering to Tea who was shaking her head on brink of tears herself.

\- Not even her strongest card, Ice Dragon Orion, didn't help her to win even though she managed to summon him somehow.

\- It was so painful to watch that beautiful dragon being crushed by Alexia's Queen of Hell. - Lita and Andoria explained to Tristan and Joey.

There were also Amara and Michelle talking to Serena and Rini while Hotaru explained Bakura what happened.

In next moment, Trista appeared next to Yugi and Atem, explaining them what happened at the end of the duel.

Apparently, Arika was playing very good, she managed to stand up against Alexia's strategy but it wasn't enough since Alexia planned it all. And humiliation Arika suffered when her precious dragon was defeated was unbearable. And Alexia's speech afterwards was what finished her off...

\- So, you ran away to Eriza for comfort like a little brat, eh, Tsuyokumi?

A cold female voice urged Yugi to turn around.

And there she was, Alexia Roxelani in all her coldness and gracefulness, her long black dress flying around her. Her younger sister Victoria was beside her, pulling her sister's skirt:

\- Hey, sis. Let's go, please. - girl whispered, but Alexia just shook her off her skirt and made few steps forward, her high heels resounding trough arena. Eriza made a movement like she wants to protect Arika from her cold eyes, but Alexia was double her size and Yugi could see Eriza is trembling with fear as she watched her right in the eyes.

\- Alexia, please, now is not the time... - Shantell came forward with a calm voice, but Alexia cut her off:

\- This is none of your business, brainiac. I was talking to that excuse for a duelist Tsuyokumi Arika that is crying on this midget's shoulder.

\- Listen, you...! - Andoria took a fierce step forward but Lita and Tristan stopped her by holding both her wrists to keep her from moving. Alexa shot her with eyes cold as glacier, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

\- It's okay, Andoria. I'll handle her somehow. - said Arika after she finally straightened up and wiped her tears away. Still sobbing, she slowly turned towards Alexia, her warm brown eyes meeting Alexia's cold blue.

\- What the hell do you want now? You won so leave me alone already. Didn't you say enough in the arena?

On Alexia's face showed up a cold smirk:

\- I didn't think someone with your intelligence would catch up on that. Do you finally understand how much I'm better than you in every single aspect?

\- You're better in dueling, but in other fields you totally suck. Aside from your little sister, no one likes you! No, no, they're _afraid_ of you!

\- It's better that way than hanging around with losers such as yourselves.

\- But you didn't mind it in the past, am I right? Miss Noble-ass?

Alexia's eyebrow twitched on that question.

Yugi was now completely confused.

 _She didn't mind it in the past?_

\- Victoria, let's go. - said Alexia after sending another poisonous smirk in Arika's direction.

But no one suspected what will happen next.

In one brief moment, Eriza ran up to Alexia, catching girl's attention by calmly calling her name. When brunette turned around, Eriza jumped and slapped her left cheek so hard it echoed trough the whole stadium.

In a moment of shock Alexia was confused, but her hand came back flying to Eriza's left cheek which landed shorter girl on the ground.

Eriza didn't allow herself to be distracted but slapped Alexia twice in both cheeks after what Alexia repeated the same. Eriza then jumped again, shoving her fingers in Alexia's long brown hair, pulling it strongly. Alexia was soon on the floor with her own hands pulling Eriza's ponytails.

Girls were squirming on the floor, Alexia trying to toss Eriza away, but Eriza was pulling Alexia's hair strongly while tightening the grip of her legs around brunette's waist. Eriza was growling with rage while Alexia panted and tried to push her away.

All of that was happening in the brink of just a few seconds and none of them seemed to give up.

Boys, Lita included, ran up to Eriza and tried to move her away from Alexia, but short girl was stubborn and strong like a bull in her blind rage. Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Yugi and Lita were all needed to remove her and they barely managed to hold a grip around her arms and legs.

And even though she was few meters from Alexia now, who was barely able to sit with help of her bodyguards, Eriza wasn't done with her tantrum:

\- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW, YOU BITCH!? WE WERE PERFECTLY FINE FOR YOU WHEN YOU HAD TO RUN AWAY FROM HOME AND YOUR SADISTIC FATHER, BUT AS SOON AS YOU INHERITED HIS MONEY YOU TOSSED US ASIDE! WE ALL MAY BE LOSERS, BUT AT LEAST WE ARE NOT HYPOCRATES LIKE YOU!

Eriza was finally out of breath and strength, collapsing on the floor with boys and Lita still holding onto her. Yugi could feel she's still tense and he refused to let go of her right hand.

\- It's all right, just breathe now, Riz. - Joey said with calm voice.

\- Raye, go ask for first aid kit, her nose is bleeding! - Lita called while holding Eriza around her waist.

\- Let's hope her nose isn't broken, Alexia punched her pretty hard. - Bakura commented while holding onto her left arm.

Everything beyond that point was blurry in Yugi's mind. Girls were jumping around Eriza trying to see how badly she's injured. Alexia's bodyguards did the same to their boss, but she was too pissed to let them fix her. When Serena and Mina tried to help her themselves, rich girl shouted something in absolute rage and left the stadium.

Then security arrived.

And Kaiba together with them.

Paramedics also arrived shortly.

All of that mess and shouting caused a complete silence in Yugi's head, he was under too much of a shock. The only thing that was ringing in his head was one sentence.

 _We were fine for you before, weren't we?_

* * *

 _That was really shocking scene. I never thought Eriza was capable of something like that,_ Atem said while walking beside Yugi in centre of Domino.

It' been only few hours after the incident that whole town knew about by now. After Kaiba investigated, he delayed Alexia's and Eriza's duel for one day which made the competition one day longer than expected.

As he was informed, Eriza had a lot of scratches on her face and few bruises on her body, but any major injuries were avoided. But Yugi was sure Alexia is in much worse state than his friend.

\- Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself. Who knows how all of it would've end if we didn't split them up.

Pharaoh just nodded next to him before asking:

 _Do you know how other girls feel about this all?_

Yugi just shook his head.

\- I mean, Serena told me Eriza and Alexia have some kind of past, but even she wasn't told anything about it. Same goes for other scouts.

Yami seemed pretty in thought and Yugi chuckled.

\- You must have lached on the same thing I did.

 _I think I did. I mean, this whole secret behind their past relationship could help us in solving our current monster-attack-situation._

But before Yugi could agree to that statement, he noticed a familiar figure in the park he was about to pass trough.

There she was, sitting on one of the swings with an absent-minded expression, starring in the sky full of rain clouds.

\- Eriza? What are you doing here?

Pink-eyed girl seemed surprised when someone called out her name, but her face relaxed the moment she saw Yugi and Pharaoh walking up to her.

\- Just sitting here and waiting rain. I like the smell of rain. - she replied, swinging herself casually.

Yugi sat on a swing next to hers, not moving his eyes from the girl for a moment. She had plasters all over her face and her nose was still bruised, but beside that, she seemed okay.

\- How's everyone? How's Arika?

 _She's still depressed, but no worries, she's like a beast! She'll recover soon!,_ answered ChibiChibi instead.

\- Who asked you anything? - Eriza growled and then turned head towards Yugi – What she said, don't worry about it. But this really crushed her confidence. I was sure her deck will be able to stand against Alexia's, but I guess both of us had it wrong.

\- You don't have to blame yourself for that. Everyone makes mistakes, but we learn from it. - Yugi tried to sound comforting which only made Eriza chuckle.

\- Don't worry, she'll probably ask me to duel her tomorrow again. She was moping whole day and ate a ton of food, but I guess that's her way of forgetting about everything that happened today.

Eriza's face suddenly tensed. She clenched her fists around swings' handles and bit her lip. Then she said in low voice:

\- I'm sorry you had to see that. It was really bad what I did, but I don't know what happened at that moment. I just felt like punching her stoic face.

Rain started falling at that exact same moment.

\- Ah, Eriza! Come here, we'll be soaked!

Yugi stood up and took Eriza's hand in his. They run up to a small wooded installation that reminded of a tent and sat under it. Just then it really started coming down.

For quite a while both of them didn't say a word, but then Yugi said:

\- Don't feel ashamed because of how you reacted. I was surprised, that's for sure, but Alexia was really rude towards you and other girls.

 _If it wasn't you who jumped on her I'm sure Arika or Andoria would,_ Yami commented. That made all four of them chuckle just when they heard familiar voices screaming.

\- I told you to bring umbrella, you big dummy! Now we're completely soaked and we lost them!

\- Don't blame me, you little twerp!

Soon both Rini and Serena were stared at by Yugi and Eriza and both of their companions. Two bun-headed girls could just laugh nervously after being revealed.

 _Come here, you two! You'll catch a cold!,_ said ChibiChibi beckoning them to come in the shelter.

When they finally sat down, Eriza gave them a death stare:

\- You were following me, weren't you?

\- Sorry, Eriza! We were really worried when you suddenly said you're going out! - Rini was looking at her with her famous puppy-dog-eyes.

\- We were afraid you'll finish your job or something! We don't want you to become a murderer! - Serena hugged her, squishing Rini in the process, but Eriza shoved her away:

\- Don't hug me, you dummy, you're all wet!

Both Yugi and Atem looked a three girls conversing with childish smile on their faces. Serena did told him they didn't know each other for long, but their bond was really something special...

 _Yugi, do you feel it?,_ Atem sounded tense.

Just then, shivers went down Yugi's spine. _What the..._

 _-_ Serena! Rini! There's trouble! - another familiar voices came trough pouring rain. Soon, they saw Mina and Amy running up to them with their umbrellas.

\- Eriza, good you're here... - Amy started while panting after running for who knows how long, but it was already too late.

\- Oh, looks like I caught a pretty bunch in one place. Not that bad!

Group turned around, trying to find a source of unfamiliar vicious voice that just spoke to them. Few moments passed and they weren't able to find anything suspicious. Just when Mina opened her mouth to say something, Yugi felt an unknown and powerful force pulling him in the air and same happened to others. In the next moment, they all dissolved into a thin air.

Next thing Yugi remembered was being surrounded by darkness. A heavy feeling clenched around his heart and he was barely able to take a breath. He knew this feeling of panic way too good...

 _We're in Shadow Realm again!_

Yugi could hear Atem shouting something, but it was too hard for him to keep his consciousness and he just let the shadows take all of his energy...

In the next moment, Yugi felt as though a big burden was taken off his chest. With a feeling of relief, he looked around himself just to realize that Pharaoh switched places with him.

\- I should have done this right away when I felt where we are. I'm sorry. - Atem said in apologetic voice.

 _You don't have to apologize, I'm the one who gave up fighting the shadows!_

Just when Atum was about to say something, they both heard heavy breathing and panting not so far from them. When they turned their heads, girls were on the brink of losing their consciousnesses too. Eriza was struggling to take a breath while leaning on her knees and hands. Serena, Amy and Mina were laying on the ground and coughing from lack of air in their lungs while Rini already lost her consciousness.

\- Girls, you have to change into your Scout forms! - said Yami while helping Eriza getting up since she was the only one who could do it for them. She didn't say anything but just nodded and clenched her fist around garnet. She didn't even have to tell the enchantment, Hikari took over her body on her own.

When she was able to speak again, Hikari picked up Rini from the ground and tried to awake her while saying:

\- Hold on for just a moment girls, you all have to be conscious to transform.

After Hikati lightly shook Rinis' head, girl started blinking. Mina was the closest to them and also in good enough shape to hold onto Rini while Hikari took four Scout cards from her deck.

\- Scout Power, Activate! - Hikari shouted the enchantment, releasing magical energy of four Scouts. Soon enough, girls were able to stand up on their own.

\- What the hell is this place? - Venus asked as soon as she could speak normally again.

\- You weren't very far from truth, Venus. - said Yami with serious tone.

When girls looked at him and his partner who stood beside in his spirit form, Yami explained:

\- This place is called Shadow Realm and it's been known since the time I was a Pharaoh. The games we played in my era were extremely risky and usually the one who would lose the duel would lost his soul to the Shadow Realm. This is realm of darkness where countless souls have been trapped ever since then. Souls that are trapped here can never find their way out and will eventually be devoured by shadows. But recently, the duels like those in ancient times started to occur again and are played in this very realm. Me and Yugi dueled in Shadow Realm on several occasions and we barely made it back.

For some time girls stood there with expression of utter panic on their faces.

\- Does this mean... we... we died?! - Sailor Moon asked with tears in her eyes.

 _No! No, we're not dead!,_ Yugi exclaimed and tried to calm the situation down.

\- Not yet at least, am I right? - asked Hikari with serious expression.

Yami just nodded and added:

\- If we have been sent here, that must mean someone wants to duel us...

\- How very perceptive of you, Your Highness!

Everyone turned towards familiar voice from few moments ago while they still were in normal world. But what they saw baffled them.

There, few feet away from them, stood Alexia Roxelani... or someone who was her twin sister or a doppelganger of some sort.

Eriza could see very well that was not Alexia even though she looked scarily similar to her. Her hair was indeed brown as mahogany but was very wavy and tied in messy ponytail. She had tanned skin and dark marks under her eyes that looked like tears rolling down her cheeks. Her outfit was minimal and made of leather and so slutty Eriza was sure real Alexia would never wear it. But what made her sure that this person is not the one she looks like were her deep, crimson eyes.

\- Who the hell are you and what do you want with us?! - asked Venus while standing in front of Sailor Moon together with Sailor Mercury.

\- I'm surprised you didn't mention me, eh, Eriza dear? It breaks my heart. - woman made dramatic gesture, but then giggled viciously, - Oh, I'm sure you know me, dear! You fought me few months ago, haven't you? Too bad that vassal of mine was so weak.

\- Don't tell me... - Hikari put one hand on her mouth and made step back.

That must be her. The demon who possessed Alexia during their first duel. The one that was born out of Alexias' desire for power, greed and pride.

\- I thought I banished you for good. Why can't you leave us alone?!

The rest of company was completely confused, but now it wasn't time nor place to explain all in detail. The fact is that this demon has brought them here in order to duel them. And both Scouts and Yami were more than ready for that outcome.

\- Why leaving you alone when it is such a fun watching that panic on your face, little spirit of the garnet.

Hikari growled, but Yami interfered with her further response:

\- What kind of game do you want to play with us?

\- Well, looks like your reputation proceeds you, my Pharaoh. You really are very keen to anything connected to games. - woman giggled again, - Do not worry, I'll explain everything. But first let me introduce myself: until this point, I was known as Yami Alexia, but I much more like my old name. Please, do call me Hei.- when she bowed to the Pharaoh in mocking way, Hikari stepped next to him, ready to listen to any request Hei had.

\- So, we were brought here just to play your stupid game?

\- Stupid? Oh my, Hikari dear, now I'm really offended – Hei giggled again – Yes, you do have to play my stupid game or else you won't get out of here alive. Actually, who says you'll even return?! - with that last line, she bursted into evil laughter.

\- You're really going on my nerves! Say what do you want to say already! - shouted Sailor Moon now completely annoyed.

\- Please, pay attention my dear princess of the Moon, you may not be able to understand it – Hei giggled again and then put on a vicious smirk – Okay, since I see all of you are really nervous and impatient, I'll start explaining the rules of the game.

In an instant, the group found themselves in the middle of a game field of some kind, with two squares on one side of the field and one square across them. When Hei headed over to the other side of the field and stood into singular square, she beckoned Yami and Hikari to do the same on their side. When they did, she started explaining:

\- The stakes of the game are rather simple: you win, you get to escape this haunted dimension. You lose, you lose your life and your precious pendants belong to me along with spirits that reside in them and their magical powers. Deal? - but she didn't wait for the answer. - So then, the type of game and rules we play by: it's rather easy actually, it's sort of like ancient Egyptian ritual game, but with some of the rules changed for this occasion. So, each of you gets to choose 4 monsters from your decks that will act as your protectors in this game. Since Hikari already choose her players, it's only on Yami to decide on his. However, since it is one against two, I get to choose eight monsters that will act as my protectors. Also, when you decide on your monsters, shuffle your deck and draw cards so you can pick up first three magic cards and first trap card that you get. If you take out a monster, put it at the bottom of your deck since you won't need it today. After you did it, put your deck back in their cases and give them to your protectors so that each of them gets one.

Hei then stopped talking and beckoned them to do their stuff. Yami took out his deck and started choosing monsters together with Yugi. Hikari shuffled her deck and took out three spell cards and one trap, just as instructed. She then gave one spell to Mercury, Venus and Moon while Mini Moon got the trap card. Cards immediately merged with them and were waiting to be used in future.

Yami in the end choose four magicians to be his protectors: his always loyal Dark Magician, his partner Dark Magician Girl, a powerful Magician of the Black Chaos and in the end the Silent Magician from Yugis' deck. He also did what he was said with spells and traps and gave trap card to Chaos magician while rest of them got spells. Hei then continued explaining the rules:

\- So then, since you did your part of the deal, now to the rules: above your heads will appear four circles that will show how much of energy each of your protectors has left for fight. The goal of this game is simple. We have to destroy protectors from opponents side before they destroy us. Do it however you want, by fighting alone or in the team. This is now a battlefield.

Hikari and Yami looked at each other and nodded, confirming they will work together to win this one...

\- Oh, but there is one other addition to this game... - Hei giggled viciously.

In that moment, heavy chains of the underworld emerged from the ground and wrapped around Yami's and Hikari's arms, legs and torso. Rusty links were painful on their skin, already making bruises. But that wasn't the only thing that emerged from the ground. Glass walls surrounded both Yami and Hikari, trapping them inside of a glass boxes.

 _So that's why had to step into squares..._

All of it happened so fast protectors didn't have time to react. Sailor Moon and Dark Magician started kicking glass walls of their master's cages, but glass was unbreakable.

\- Don't even try to smash the glass, it's a useless effort.

\- What is the meaning of this, you old witch?! - shouted Mini Moon.

Ignoring the fact that she's been called old witch, Hei giggled and said:

\- Why, this is the best part of this game! Each time one of you protectors gets hurt, chains around your master's body will tighten their grip and the glass boxes will start filling with water. If you want to save them, better not allow yourselves to get a direct hit by my monsters. Or you can watch your friends die from blood loss or from drowning. It's your choice.

Super Sailor Moon clenched her fists. _Why does it have to be like this?! Why do Eriza and Yugi have to suffer like this?! Why them?!_

 _Do not be afraid, protector of the Moon._

Sailor Moon's head straitened when she heard unknown male voice in her head. She instinctively turned her head towards Dark Magician.

\- Is that you?

Man in purple armour just nodded and continued:

 _All four of us shall assist you in this quest._

Other three magicians just nodded or smiled. Then, Dark Magician girl stood behind Sailor Mini Moon, Chaos magician behind Sailor Venus, Silent Magician behind Sailor Mercury and Dark Magician behind Sailor Moon. Scouts just exchanged looks and then said in one voice:

\- Bring it on!

Without saying anything, Hei just pulled off to shadows, revealing her protectors.

Eight glass statues. Without any recognizable characteristics beside basic human body features. Statues didn't even have a face which made them extra creepy. Sailor Moon gulped at the sight, feeling like she saw them somewhere before.

Statues didn't really seem to move which really annoyed Sailor Venus. In the end, she said:

\- If they don't intend to move and fight, then I'll just smash them all at once! _**Venus love and beauty shock!**_

Just as expected, all eight of statues smashed after Venuses strongest attack and everything seemed finished... but then shards started to vibrate in the thin air.

They formed eight exact glassy replicas of Sailor Venus. Out of shock, Venus didn't manage to move a muscle and her own Love and beauty shock almost hit her... if there wasn't Chaos Magician who blocked part of the attack.

In the end all of protectors ended up with scratches and bruises from reflected attack, causing Hikari and Yami to groan in pain as chains tightened around their bodies. Water also started filling their glassy cages and in came up to their ankles.

 _DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW THAT THERE IS NO WAY YOU WILL EVEN WIN?! -_ Hei's voice echoed throughout the empty horizon of Shadow realm.

 _If you attack my monsters, they will automatically copy your attacks and reflect it. Now, just be good and say you will hand over your pendants!_

Sailor Moon fell on her knees, feeling completely helpless. She promised Eriza she will protect her. She promised Yugi she'll protect him. And she was unable to do so. She's a complete failure:

\- Sailor Moon! Don't you dare give up, you hear me?! I believe in you. WE believe in you.

Sailor Moon looked towards glassy boxes. Despite pain, Hikari and Eriza were smiling, their eyes were shining. Yami and Yugi nodded, with eyes full of hope and encouragement.

\- Stand up, Sailor Moon. You know we always win in the end. We will win this battle too. - said Sailor Venus while lending her hand to help Moon up on her legs again. She had big scratch on her cheek that was still bleeding, but she was still smiling.

\- We will find the way to stop Hei and save Yami and Hikari. - Mercury said in determined voice.

\- Besides, we have these amazing guys on our side! - Mini Moon showed on four magicians, causing Dark Magician Girl to jump because little scout was just too adorable and she just had to hug her as tight as she could.

 _ENOUGH WITH THE CHITCHAT! Are we fighting or not?!_

\- YES! - shouted all in the same voice.

 _We'll definitely win this. With our teamwork, we definitely will..._

* * *

And that concludes this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did or if you think I could improve on something, please let me know in the reviews.

As for the news promised at the beginning, here they go:

× I'll start countdown until the last chapter is released. Right now there are **10** more chapters until the end of this story.

× The next chapter, _The Seal of Dead Moon - Part 2_ should be released between April 7th and May 12th this year, depending on my university work and how much my schedule will be crammed.

× During this year I should probably come up with a REAL cover for this story so no worries.

Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day!

 **~*H.E.*~**


	13. Seal of the Dark Moon - part 2

**Hi there! I know, I know, I said I'd publish much earlier, but university work didn't really ask for my opinion on the matter. xD Okay, thank you for waiting. I have few AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **\- I completely forgot to use those cards that were given to magicians and scouts in previous chapter, but I'll remember to use them in future chapters. Tehehe #DumbAF**

 **\- I'm sorry if reupload is taking so long, but I had some problem with my beta, but I'm working on it.**

 **\- This chapter is not proof-read so I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

 **\- I don't own neither Sailor Moon nor YuGiOh, they belong to their mangakas.**

 **That would be all and please enjoy your read.**

* * *

SEAL OF DARK MOON – PART II

This wasn't good. Not good at all.

Right after Sailor Venus's attack was reflected back at them, seven out of eight glass statues returned to their original forms. Last one stayed in its battle position with cunning and creepy smile on its face. Looking back at glass cages her friends were trapped, Sailor Moon noticed numbers above their heads.

3600.

\- This looks like real duel monsters battle, but without holograms. – Mini Moon commented, her voice trembling before she gulped.

Sailor Moon had to agree. Few moments ago Scouts barely escaped attack, all thanks to magicians. But they still received damage which reflected on "life points" of Yami and Hikari.

And even though both of them encouraged her to fight and told her that they believe in her with all of their might, Sailor Moon felt panic slowly catching up to her.

\- Please, everyone, calm down. – Mercury said in serious voice, her pocket computer in her hands. If nothing else, seeing Mercury like this gave Sailor Moon new type of encouragement.

\- I assume they will change again if we attack. But if we don't attack them, we will never get out of here alive. I need you all to attack rest of the statues, I just have to see if my theory is correct. Can you do that?

\- You bet! – Venus replied with thumbs up.

\- Right on it! – ponytailed girls nodded in response. Magicians just nodded, taking their battle stand.

\- Okay, here is the plan. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus together with Dark Magician and Chaos Magician, attack four random statues. Silent Magician, Mini Moon and Dark Magician Girl, stay on alert in case you have to defend glass cages.

Everyone nodded once again and rushed to attack.

Sailor Moon expected to hit one of statues easily, but the moment she came closer to it, statue just disappeared into thin air, causing Sailor Moon to fall on her palms and make flip forward. When she finally landed on cold ground, her knees hurt so badly, but she couldn't allow her crybaby self to take control. _Not now!_

Sailor Venus and Chaos Magician were of same luck, them being a bit more agile than Sailor Moon, but it was still confusing. _What the hell is happening here…?_

Sound of shattering glass made all three attackers turn their heads. There he was, Dark Magician, smashing one of statues with his huge staff. But as expected, shards started to accumulate and created an exact copy of Dark Magician.

There was no time to react. Everything happened way to fast.

Dark Magician, who was closest to his clone, got struck by his own green beam of light and catapulted across the field. Chaos Magician was the one who shielded Sailor Venus, but they both still got beamed by that strong magic. Sailor Moon herself felt terrible rush of pain in her stomach when beam struck her. She barely rose her head with a groan, holding the place she got beamed. _Ouch, this… really hurts… ow…_

But her own self-whining got stopped by synchronized screams of pain. _Yami and Hikari._

All eight fighters looked towards glass cages, panic in their eyes was easily detected. Chains that bind their friends got tighter around their limbs, causing painful pressure on their skin, even through clothes. Water level rose too and cold water now almost reached their knees.

Sailor Moon had to fight the urge to run towards cage, despite her own painful body. But determined looks on faces of two trapped ones stopped her.

\- I think I got something. – Mercury proclaimed. Everyone jolted and turned their heads towards blunette.

\- They started avoiding you on purpose so that they'd be able to surprise like this. Be careful with that from now on. Also, looks like these statues aren't that almighty as we thought. According to my calculations, each statue can copy only ONE power of only ONE of us.

\- That's a relief at least. – Venus commented, helping her princess back on her feet.

\- What now, Mercury? – Mini Moon asked while getting closer to her companion, Dark Magician Girl.

\- We don't have other choice, we all have to attack rest of statues to that we know which one has who's power. That's the only way we can even hope to win this shadow game. Everyone, attack! I'll do the same as soon as I start scanning further.

With one exchange of looks, everyone nodded and rushed to attack once again.

It was really hard to attack rest of statues. They would disappear and reappear on different places across the field, making everyone confused and annoyed. Adding attacks of statues that already picked up powers of Sailor Venus and Dark Magician, this was almost mission impossible.

First one who managed to crush one statue was Sailor Mini Moon. Even though she expected for statue to come together again, it still happened to fast and she was unable to move away from the beam shot out by duplicated kaleidoscope. Same happened to Chaos Magician who got beamed by his own black thunder. But despite those heavy attacks, they both stood on their own feet soon enough to go back to battle.

Silent Magician was next who managed to shatter glass statue. But when it looked like he'll be struck by his own staff, Dark Magician blocked attack and got struck instead of him. On the other side of the field, same happened to Mercury. After destroying one of statues with her Aqua Rhapsody, attack was reflected was too soon on her, but this time it was Venus who took over damage for her.

In back everyone could hear Hikari and Yami scream in agony again, but all of them were way too busy with defending themselves and others to even turn their heads towards glass cages.

Chains tightened even more around their limbs, ripping though their clothes and squeezing their skin painfully. Water now rose above their knees and both of them were unable to feel their toes because of how cold water was.

 _We have to finish this fast,_ thought Mercury before checking her scanning results. _Oh…_

Her flow of thought got interrupted by a fierce hit in the head, sending her blue goggles flying and knocking her down on the ground. Hitting her head on a hard ground, Mercury felt sharp pain on the back of her head.

\- Mercury! – she could hear collective screams of other Scouts, realizing she got his by Venus's duplicate. _So this is the feeling of being struck by love and beauty…_

Silent Magician was the first one to come to her aid, helping her up. Luckily, there was no blood, but Mercury still felt quite dizzy, unable to focus her eyesight for few seconds.

Mercury could see that all of statues got transformed which explained why her pocket computer went nuts with its results. _Okay, now to organize this…_

Before she even managed to move a finger, she and Silent Magician got attacked again, this time by Dark Magician Girl's duplicate. Silent Magician threw himself on Mercury, shielding her with his body and taking all the damage to himself. Mercury was too shocked to move, but Magician then nodded while groaning in pain which made her look back to computer screen.

Whole checking maybe lasted for minute, maybe less, but in that time, both Sailor Moon and Dark Magician Girl managed to get beamed by statues, making their "points" drop to 200.

When Mercury looked up again, everyone was exhausted, with cuts and bruises all over their bodies and faces. Another painful scream came from glass cages. Chains around Yami's and Hikari's tightened even more, making the skin under them white and tense from amount of pressure. Water now reached their upper thighs and both of them started trembling because of how freezing water was.

Their points now counted 2400.

\- Everyone, can you still stand? – Mercury called out while being supported by Silent Magician who was also barely standing on his own.

When everyone let out painful groan, Mercury somehow managed to straighten her back and start talking:

\- According to my scans, all of these statues, once changed, have weak points. I should be able to calculate it in a minute, please stay put-

A tiny arrow hit Mercury's pocked computer and smashed screen into thousand pieces. When everyone shouted on disbelief, Hei started laughing:

 _Hahahahaha! You really thought I'd let you off that easily? I'm so sorry, but using computers isn't by the rules._

\- Why you! Just wait until I get up there! You're done for! – Venus shouted, ready to jump and kill Hei with her own two hands, but luckily Sailor Moon and Chaos managed to keep her in place.

 _Threaten as much as you want, my dear. You're still no match for me._

Venus growled with anger, but Mercury then spoke up again:

\- Everyone, please calm down. It's okay, we can do this even without my computer.

\- But how? You were always looking at that thingie for everything! – Mini Moon whined.

\- True and this is perfect opportunity to use my own brain in battle. Have you forgotten who I am? – Mercury smiled, half-tenderly, half-smugishly. Even though it wasn't perfect moment for that, Mini Moon still smiled on that statement.

\- Okay, listen. I think I know already where their weak points might be, but I have to be absolutely sure. Silent Magician, will you assist me?

Pale magician just nodded, gripping tightly onto his staff.

Sailor Moon observed two fighters, noticing how intensely they stare at each other, as if they somehow communicate.

Mercury and Silent Magician suddenly rushed forward, causing statues to move too. Some of them ran away while others attacked, but this time both Mercury and Silent Magician were fast enough to dodge attacks.

Not even other fighters were sure who will these two attack first, they were rushing around the field, seemingly without a plan, but then an unexpected happened.

Mercury released her Aqua Rhapsody so fast no one was able to see where the attack has headed to. When it seemed as if attack will disappear without hitting anything, statue that replicated Sailor Mercury herself appeared in front of water beam and got hit in the head, right between its eyes. Statue's head smashed into million pieces while rest of its body dissolved into dust and disappeared.

While other statues looked the way of their fallen comrade, Silent Magician made his move. Silently, he changed his positions back and forth to confuse opponents and then appeared behind Dark Magician's replica, stabbing it directly through chest. Statue's upper body completely fell apart while other parts turned into dust.

Other fighters were flabbergasted by speed and precision of their attacks, but there was no time to be fazed over it. Yugi and Eriza needed help a soon as possible.

\- Choose one statue and kill it off! Don't be too obvious and confuse them. Also, think about your own weaknesses. That's how you'll be able to find their weak points. Hurry! – Mercury shouted.

Others nodded and charged forward, ready to finish this battle off.

Battle was fierce. Statues were running and attacking back and forth, fighters managing to dodge or block their attacks, but it was really uncertain who is taking the lead in that situation. Sailor Moon sat her eyes on one particular statue, one of Sailor Venus, the same one that hurt Mercury few minutes ago.

 _She won't get a second chance to do it!_

She just had to destroy its face since power of Venus is connected to beauty, love and metal.

But before she could charge forward and confuse her victim, she heard shattering of glass. When she turned around, she saw Venus and Chaos Magician finishing off yet another statue, this one being Chaos's own duplicate. Glassy figure got cut in half and disappeared. Venus jumped with happiness, hugging stoic blue-skinned magician who didn't seem too surprised with contact.

Sailor Moon smiled, but then remembered her original plan. While she was running around the field, having Venus duplicate in the corner of her eye. She passed right beside Mini Moon and Dark Magician girl, who proceeded to destroy Silent Magician's duplicate by cutting his hands off.

 _Four more… we can do this!_

Her heart racing in her chest, Sailor Moon made a sudden turn and took out her Kaleidoscope.

\- **Moon Gorgeous Meditation!**

Venus's duplicate seemed surprised by sudden attack and when it seemed it'll be destroyed by a beam hitting its face, "Venus" just regenerated itself like nothing happened.

Sailor Moon gripped her Kaleidoscope, not understanding where she made a mistake. While she was contemplating her move she didn't notice another statue heading her way, that one being her own duplicate.

Sailor Moon rose her head, seeing cunning smirk on her duplicate's face, ready to hit her with all its might when a familiar purple figure appeared in front of her, blocking the attack. Groaning in pain, Dark Magician fell on his one knee, holding his staff firmly. Moon duplicate then retrieved and started searching for another victim.

But before Sailor Moon could even move, another blow came from her left, sending both her and Dark Magician flying. Barely holding onto her consciousness, Sailor Moon recognized Dark Magician Girl's duplicate, with evil smirk on its adorable face. Rising its duplicated staff, "Dark Magician Girl" shot yet another blow from very close distance.

With her last strength, Sailor Moon jumped, shielding Dark Magician with her own body.

\- Sailor Moon, NO! – Venus screamed in pure rage and agony, releasing her chain to drive off the pesty statue.

\- Sailor Moon! Can you hear me?! – Mercury, followed by Silent Magician, came and picked Sailor Moon in her arms. Sailor Moon was barely able to open her eyes, her whole body in pain.

\- Mer-Mercury… Eriza and Yu-Yugi…

At that very moment, Yami and Hikari screamed again. Chains gripped around their limbs even tighter, making dark bruises on their skin. Water now reached their waists and they were shivering from pain and cold.

Trying their hardest to ignore their friends' desperate screams, rest of fighters managed to gather around injured ones. Rest of four statues circled around them like vultures waiting for their death so they can eat them deliciously.

\- How is he? – Mercury asked Dark Magician Girl who held Dark Magician. Two tears fell from pretty girls' face while she shook her head.

\- He-he too two blows in a row… - Sailor Moon said sitting up.

\- So did you. Please, don't push yourself. – Venus said in concerned tone. Princess then rose her eyes to look at the Scout. Despite bruises, cuts and open wounds all over her face and body, her blue orbs were full of determination.

\- I'll be fine. You go and destroy rest of these monsters. I'll take care of him just as he did for me.

Venus wanted to argue with her, but Mercury stopped her. Blonde warrior then nodded and joined Chaos Magician.

\- Tactic is the same. Be faster, attack with more force and kill them all. – Mercury said in calm, but cold voice. Sailor Moon could tell she's on the edge too. Rest of warriors nodded and charged forward, in a final attempt of releasing themselves from this hellish realm.

Venus was scanning her surroundings, looking for one particular statue. _There it is,_ Venus thought to herself. Her own duplicate was flying above Sailor Moon and injured Dark Magician with malicious smile on its face. _You won't be smiling for much longer._

Venus charged forward, feeling Chaos Magician behind her back, following her every move. _You know what to do, right?_

Magician was now next to her, looking her in the eyes. One nod and he disappeared.

Venus then released her own Love-Me chain, warding off her duplicate away from her injured comrades. Statue seemed annoyed with her and showed its own chain, ready to fight.

\- Come at me, you copycat! Show me what you've got!

Statue frowned in annoyance, swinging its chain towards Venus who blocked it with her own. Chains were clashing with each other, sparks flying all around them. It was hard to keep up the pace, but Venus didn't even think of giving up.

When it seemed she'll drop her own chain due to pain in her arms, Chaos Magician turned out of nowhere behind her duplicate, swinging his staff. In a moment, statue was decapitated. With surprised expression on its face statue started to fade away into thin air.

 _We won._

Mercury and Silent Magician had similar luck with Sailor Moon's duplicate. With good team work, telepathy and great speed they defeated glassy figure by piercing through its forehead, smashing its head into million pieces.

 _Two more to go._

\- NO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Everyone turned towards desperate shout let out by Mini Moon. And there she was, shielded by Dark Magician Girl while being attacked by a duplicate of said girl.

 _No, no, no, no…_

\- Get away from them you monster! – Venus shouted, sending her chain off to ward off statue. At that moment, Dark Magician Girl fell on her knees and backwards, right into Mini Moon's lap.

\- W-why did you do that?! You should've let me take the blow. It's my fault for being so slow! WHY? – Mini Moon cried, tears flowing endlessly from her face and dripping on magicians smiley face.

 _You are a princess. We can't let princess die, now can we?,_ Dark Magician Girl said while dissolving into nothing. Before she disappeared, Mini Moon squeezed her hand one last time, crying bitterly.

Everyone was shocked. Venus started crying while others bowed their head for their fallen comrade. But when they heard glassy steps behind them, everyone was ready to attack. What they didn't expect was Mini Moon's absolute rage.

Little girl stood up, summoning upon her own Kaleidoscope. Her red eyes, still overflowing with tears, were full of deep wrath and bloodthirsty wish to kill. With an ear-piercing scream, Mini Moon charged forward, releasing her full power:

\- **MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!**

Two statues didn't expect this turn of event and they started running after realizing what an immerse power has been released. Dark Magician Girl's duplicate, however, was to slow. Not even being able to turn around and run, it was beamed right in the stomach. Force of the attack cut her in half and turned her into dust.

Mini Moon fell on her knees, breathing heavily. She herself couldn't believe she had such a power hidden inside of her, but she was still proud of herself. _At least I avenged you…_

Venus picked up poor girl in her arms, Mini Moon wrapping her hands around blonde warrior's neck, bursting into crying again.

But it was not time for stopping yet. Mini Moon's own duplicate was still on the loose. And at that moment no one could see it nor sense it, as if it just disappeared into thin air. _Maybe it was caught into Mini Moon's Meditation and also dissolved…?_

Oh, how wrong they were.

Out of spite and pure malice, little girls' duplicate materialized herself right behind Sailor Moon's back, cunning smirk on its face and with duplicate kaleidoscope in its hands. Mercury and Venus shouted, praying their princess turns around in time. In the corner of her eye, Sailor Moon could see the attacker. She moved forward, shielding injured Dark Magician, but kaleidoscope already started shooting put its powerful beam. Princess closed her eyes in anticipation of pain…

Counterattack happened as fast as the attack did.

In one smooth move, Chaos and Silent both blocked duplicated Meditation, Silent showing Sailor Moon to the ground. She fell with loud thud, seeing Dark Magician rising his own staff. Shooting out green beam of light, he hit both of statues legs, leaving it unable to move. With confused expression, last statue started dissolving, leaving only shiny dust on the ground.

 _It was over. It's all over._

 _They won._

Sailor Moon couldn't contain her emotions anymore. Tears just started flowing. _They were safe again…_

In next moment, everyone found themselves at the same place in the park where they were originally talking before Hei took them to Shadow Realm.

Serena was back to her civilian attire, so were Rini, Mina and Amy. Four cards were sitting right beside each of girls, all of them picking them up.

Just then girls heard a painful groan from the bushes.

\- Oh no. – Venus choked out and ran towards the bushes.

There they were. Both Yugi and Eriza were now back to normal, their regular clothes ripped on their hands and legs, showing their dark purple bruises. Both of them were shivering and their lower bodies were dripping wet.

\- Y-you w-won… I k-knew y-you w-would w-win. – Eriza chuckled despite shivering.

\- Girls, help me out! We need to warm them up! – Mina yelled and other three girls took of their jackets, throwing them around their two friends.

\- We're sorry for taking so long. –Amy said while wrapping Yugi in her jacket.

\- We need to take you to hospital. These bruises seem serious! – Rini said to Eriza. Black-haired girl just shook her head:

\- No need. When I get warmer I can heal us…

\- Don't push yourself Eriza, please! – Yugi said with pleading eyes. Eriza just smiled and said:

\- It's fine. This whole situation is my fault so I should take responsibility.

Few minutes later girls helped Yugi and Eriza walk away from the park, heading towards house scouts were staying in. They couldn't let Yugi's grandpa or friends see him like this.

Even though everything ended good for now, Yami couldn't shake off strange feeling he was having while following his protégé.

 _You did well, friend,_ ChibiChibi, who was sitting on his head, whispered as quieter as she could.

 _So did you._

 _We need to be on alert from now on. I have feeling things will only get worse from now on._

 _Yes, I agree,_ Yami said with worried face.

And they were right.

Even though both spirits could feel there is something wrong, they couldn't detect the source. No one noticed two magical seals, one on Mina's cheek and another on Amy's forehead. Invisible to the eye and with minimum of dark magical power, seal showing three upside-down moons promised even more trouble for our gang in the future…

* * *

And that would be all for this chapter, folks!

Hope you liked it! If you have any comment or complaint, please let me know in reviews.

There are **9** chapters left of this story so be patient, hopefully I'll finish it this year hahaha.

I'll try to publish another chapter by the end of June, when finals end so, again, please be patient.

Hope you have a wonderful day.

 **~*H.E.*~**


End file.
